Near To You
by SorrowsFlower
Summary: They say the first cut is the deepest, and maybe it's true... but you never know, maybe chocobo band-aids can help! CloTi high school AU *yes, I succumbed to the temptation and made one*
1. Chapter 1: Smitten

Hi again!

Just how bad am I? Starting a new story when we've got exams galore! Plus, I haven't updated _In Our Own World_ yet... Anyway, I've been sitting on this one for so long, I nearly forgot about it because of all my exams. Figured it wouldn't write itself unless I actually uploaded it. I was kinda hesitant to put this up, but my wonderful cousin who looks over my stuff liked the first chapter, so I figured, "why not?"

Anyway, this was inspired by A Fine Frenzy's _Near to You_... It's not a songfic, I just wanted to go into the whole CloudxTifaxZack love triangle, since the CloTi vs. Claerith was getting a little old (not that the masochistic part of me is willing to let it go, but I decided to give it a temporary rest)... Plus, I do adore writing smitten Cloud.

A few words of warning, though... some of the characters may be a little OOC here at first, but hopefully, it'll make more sense as the story unfolds. And I have a confession to make: I know next to nothing about football, so bear with me, please?

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Final Fantasy or any of its characters. Don't own A Fine Frenzy's Near to You, either. Or the Midgar SOLDIERs (the team name belongs to **Valentine'sNinja**, from the fic, _Love Game_, one of my favorite CloTis)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Smitten**

"WE WON!!!"

"WE WON!!!"

"Hot damn!" The football team's coach, Cid Highwind, threw his cigarette to the ground and stamped it out, a sure sign of his happiness. "Fair, you are a fuckin' hero!!! The scouts' jaws practically fell off!!! You are a damn HERO!!!"

Zack Fair grinned down at him from his position on his teammates' shoulders. "Nothing to it, Coach. All in a day's work!"

"ZACK!!! ZACK!!! ZACK!!! ZACK!!!"

People were thundering down the stands, each wanting to touch an arm, a shoulder guard, a part of the helmet, anything that belonged to the Edge High's football star and hero. "WE LOVE YOU, ZACK!!!""

"Marry me!" Scarlet, the captain of the cheer squad, screamed, waving her pompons in the air. Her fellow cheerleaders cartwheeled their agreement.

"ZACK!!! ZACK!!! ZACK!!! ZACK!!!"

One person, however, did not share their enthusiasm. Sitting with his shoulders hunched on one of the highest seats on the bleachers, Cloud Strife stared down at his cousin.

Zack was worshiped by practically every person who had a pulse in the campus. Girls threw themselves at his feet and the guys all wanted to be him (some of the guys actually threw themselves at his feet as well). If you didn't consider breathing the same air he breathed a privilege, you were branded a weirdo and people looked at you funny.

Cloud was officially one of the weirdos.

It wasn't that he disliked his cousin. They were family. Zack was his best friend and the closest thing to a brother Cloud could ever have. But sometimes... well, sometimes, he couldn't help but resent the guy. Zack had everything Cloud ever wanted: a father, football skills, an all-expense paid trip to Midgar University where he'd be playing for the Midgar SOLDIERs, charm, good looks... and Tifa.

Cloud watched balefully as a dark-haired girl threw her arms around Zack's neck. He felt a sharp stab of pain as he saw Zack's arms wind around the girl's slender waist. She looked up at him with sparkling crimson eyes. Her smile was dazzling as she congratulated him.

He sighed. He really had it bad... Tifa was way out of his league. She belonged to the school's _hero_, for frick's sake, and it would take some kind of miracle for her to notice geeky Cloud Strife. He wasn't her type.

Tifa belonged to the 'cool' crowd. She spent most of her time with her 'friends', a group of rich, snobby girls who did nothing but powder their noses and swap gossip on who was going out with whom all day long. Add the jocks who spent most of their time making fun of people who passed by, and the 'cool' crowd was complete.

Cloud most definitely was NOT part of the 'cool' crowd. He was never invited to parties, and even if he were, he would choose getting a root canal over going. He wasn't particularly sociable, and he spent most of his time in the garage, working on the motorbike his dad had left behind.

He also hung out with the school's biggest bunch of misfits: Aerith Gainsborough, who lived and breathed plants and protested against vegetarianism at the quad every Thursday, insisting that green things had feelings too (she survived mainly on fruits and dairy products)... Yuffie Kisaragi, the school's resident kleptomaniac and ninja-wannabe... Vincent Valentine, who walked around in black and red even though it was a hundred degrees outside... and Reeve Tuesti, the genius who won last year's inter-school science competition by stealing Aerith's stuffed cat and turning it into a fortune-telling robot (Aerith refused to take it back when it told her she would have ten children before the age of thirty and become a frizzy-haired housewife).

But that wasn't the main reason why Tifa wouldn't think to look twice at him. The fact of the matter was that Tifa was completely in love with Zack and had been so since the age of thirteen. In middle school, she had written her name with his in the back pages of her history notebook and outlined it with little hearts. She had even taped Zack's yearbook photo to her locker in eighth grade.

--Not that Cloud had been spying on her or anything! Really, it wasn't like that! Her locker had been across the hallway from his then, and he had seen the Zack-picture when he had passed her on the way to class. As for the notebook, Aerith had been in Tifa's history class then and had borrowed her notes from Professor Hewley's lecture. She had shown Tifa's little scribbles to Cloud and--

Oh, hell, who was he kidding? He had been in love with Tifa from day one, since the first day of middle school when he had moved from Nibelheim with his mother after his dad had left them. From the first time he had seen Tifa Lockhart in that blue dress and she had smiled at him as Principal Crescent introduced him to the class, he had been hooked.

He noticed everything about her: the way she flipped her long hair when she bent down to write something in her notebook, the way her eyes lit up and sparkled whenever she smiled, even the slightly dreamy expression on her face whenever she looked at Zack.

All throughout middle school, he had tried to summon up the courage to go up to her and say something, _anything_. But he had been too much of a coward and she had been obsessed with Zack, who was the school heartthrob and even then already showing off the football moves his own dad had taught him.

In the end, middle school passed without a word being exchanged between him and Tifa, and when they had entered high school, she came back from her vacation in Costa Del Sol with a tan and a body that was every teenaged boy's fantasy. Zack had taken notice of her then, and whatever chance Cloud had had of getting Tifa's attention evaporated like water on a sizzling frying pan.

"Hiya, Cloud!"

A muffled voice brought him out of his reverie and he looked up to see a giant chocobo staggering toward him. Its wings were hanging limply at the sides, and its tail feathers were dragging behind it. The head was also swaying weirdly from side to side like a drunk at a bar. As he watched, the chocobo's head slowly separated from the rest of the body. Yuffie's face grinned at him from the crease in the school mascot costume as she struggled to lift the chocobo head that was twice her size.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"Leave him alone, Yuffie," a feminine giggle came from behind chocobo-Yuffie. Aerith appeared, dressed in her usual pink. Her little jacket was covered in dirt, indicating that she had been working in the school's greenhouse as usual. "He's obsessing about Tifa again."

Cloud sent her a small glare as two more people joined them on the stands. He raised a hand in greeting at Reeve, who was holding the stuffed cat, Cait Sith in one hand. To Vincent, he nodded. Through dark hair and red turtleneck, a slow eye blink acknowledged his greeting.

"You know, I've calculated it, and I've come to the conclusion that the odds of you and Tifa being together are 3452 to one." Reeve said by way of hello as they all looked down at the retreating crowd. "The only sensible way of altering those odds would be actually _talking _to her, instead of just watching her all the time like a stalker."

"Yeah, sure." Cloud muttered as he watched Zack and Tifa disappear with the rest of the crowd. "And what am I supposed to say to her? 'Hey there, Tifa. Did you know I've been in love with you for most of my teenage life...? Well, now that you do, how 'bout going out on a date with me? Friday night sound good to you?' "

Aerith giggled behind her palm. "That might work. An unexpected confession of secret love would definitely make any girl's day."

"Or have the confessor carted off to an asylum for the mentally unstable." Yuffie pointed out helpfully. Beside her, Vincent nodded. Well, it _looked_ like he nodded. The red bandanna on his head moved up and down, anyway.

"That wasn't quite what I had in mind," Reeve remarked. "But at least you would be talking. Talking's better than just staring. Maybe if you talk to her, you could become friends."

Cloud rolled his eyes and snorted. "Friends? She doesn't even know I exist. Besides, why would she want to be friends with me? All her friends are rich and popular. I'm not. She wouldn't waste her time hanging out with _me_."

"You won't know unless you try." Reeve persisted.

"Talk to her."

The words came from behind the red collar covering half of Vincent's face. The four of them stared at him. Vincent never said anything unless the situation was life and death. Was it really _that_ bad? Cloud slumped down on his seat in defeat. "I don't think I can. I've tried for years, you guys know that. I'm pathetic when it comes to girls."

"What are Aerith and I, chocobos?!" Yuffie asked indignantly.

Cloud grinned at her. "Well, technically, _you _are."

Aerith laughed as Yuffie attempted to hit Cloud with the chocobo head, toppling over with its weight in the process. "I know what you mean, Cloud. But look, Reeve's right. You won't know unless you try. Nothing will happen until you do. She'll just go on not noticing your existence, and you'll just go on stalking her... Why don't you think about it? And when the right opportunity comes, just... talk to her. The way you talk to us."

She made it sound so easy... Cloud sighed. "Fine. When the right opportunity comes."

The others nodded, satisfied. Cloud looked glumly down at the now empty field. When the right opportunity came, he would talk to Tifa and deal with the consequences... But he didn't have to be Reeve to know that the chances of that happening were probably a million to one, since they practically lived in different worlds.

And what were the odds of that one in a million chance coming true in the less than a year they had left of high school?

...

...

...

...

Tifa sighed as she stared at the flickering flames, wishing Zack were with her instead of hanging out with his friends by the parking lot on the other side of the beach. She and her girl friends were huddled around the bonfire, sharing stories of the past week. Elena was telling the girls stories of how she had gotten to second base with Rufus Shinra, and how she was fully expecting to get to third and probably all the way in two weeks' time when the group would go to his parents' ski cabin in Icicle Village.

Tifa supposed it was interesting, but she couldn't summon up the right enthusiasm for it. She made all the right responses, giggled whenever she was supposed to, squealed when the story required it. She did this everyday whenever the girls shared gossip. Truth be told, it could get a little old sometimes.

But it seemed she was the only one who thought so. All the other girls talked about was boys and makeup. Last week, Jessie had dissolved into tears when she found that the store had run out of her favorite brand of lipstick. Tifa had tried to console her by saying it was just lipstick, but Jessie and the other girls had all looked at her so strangely that she had refrained from making such comments ever since.

Maybe she wasn't a good enough friend. After all, Jessie had been feeling pretty bad then, even if it was over a small thing like lipstick. She probably should have been more supportive by... well, maybe crying along with her? It sounded silly, but if it made her friend feel better...

"Tifa?" A perfectly manicured hand was waving in front of her face. "Hello? Earth to Tifa?"

She looked up. Elena and the others were looking curiously at her. "You were spacing out. That's the second time you've done that today. Are you okay?"

Tifa smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking--"

"About Zack?" Jessie asked eagerly.

"I can't blame you." Elena smirked, fanning her face with her hand. "I mean, if I had a boyfriend as hot as him, I would definitely be spacing out all the time thinking about him and his hotness."

"It's not that." Tifa shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm sorry. I didn't hear what you were asking me earlier."

"Oh, yeah. We were asking when _you_ did it with Zack?"

"'It'?"

Elena rolled her eyes in exasperation and wiggled her eyebrows, grinning slyly at her. "You know, 'it'... when did you and Zack go all the way?"

"Oh!" Tifa's face flooded with heat that wasn't from the fire when she realized what Elena meant. Her hands fidgeted nervously in her lap. "W-We haven't... not yet."

All the other girls stared at her with their mouths open in shock. For a moment, none of them spoke. Tifa felt herself redden again, sure that she was missing out on something important. The other girls were still gaping at her as though she had admitted to being a terrorist during spring break.

"What?" she asked, somewhat self-consciously.

Jessie was the first to speak. "You... haven't slept with Zack yet?"

Tifa shook her head.

"Hold on." Elena was looking at her with something akin to alarm. "Tell me if I've got this right: you've been with Zack since practically freshman year--"

"Actually, it was sophomore year." Tifa corrected her.

"Whatever." Elena waved a dismissive hand. "That's not the point, Tifa. The point is, you've been with him for years, he's a football star and the hottest, yummiest guy in the campus... and you haven't slept with him? Not once?"

Tifa was still confused. "No."

"What about third base?" Elena pressed. "Did you at least get to third base?"

"N-no.."

The girls gasped. "Second base?"

Tifa shook her head slowly, feeling more than a little confused. The other girls exchanged meaningful glances and looked at her sympathetically. It was scaring her a little. "What?"

Elena shook her head. "Tifa... I don't know how to say this... I admire your restraint and your virtue and all that, but, girl, you are in some serious trouble."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, Teef..." Elena sighed and spoke in a tone that indicated she thought Tifa was being incredibly dense. "Zack is a _guy_. You can't expect a guy to live without sex for an extended period of time. Especially not when he has a girlfriend who has half the male population of the school drooling after her... And since said girlfriend hasn't been sleeping with him, well, don't you think he's getting it from, I don't know, somewhere else?"

Tifa stared at her. "You mean, you think Zack is sleeping with another girl?"

"I'm almost positive. Tifa, he can't help it. It's just the way guys are made, you know?" Elena shrugged.

"Not Zack." Tifa shook her head firmly. No way, he wasn't like that, was he? Zack was sweet and nice, and he loved her, didn't he? Surely he wouldn't betray her like that, just because she hadn't been ready to sleep with him yet.

But now that she thought about it, they had never talked about sex before. All around them, their friends were doing it. But whenever Zack made an attempt to initiate any kind of physical contact with her beyond a kiss, she always stopped him, and he never pushed her further. He always responded with a shrug and his usual carefree smile, as if it didn't matter.

At the time, she thought it was because he wanted her company more than he wanted to feel her up. But now that Elena had mentioned it, maybe his response had been like that because there were other girls out there who were more willing to have sex with him than she was.

It was a depressing thought and she shook it away quickly. Zack wouldn't do that to her. He loved her, he said so himself. If he did love her, he would wait. She held her ground and shook her head again as she turned to the other girls.

"Not Zack."

* * *

A/N: So you survived the first chapter, huh? Good for you! Hope you liked it! Hope you stick around for the next one! Hope you don't skin me alive for this!

Please review! I really wanna know what you guys think about it! Though I already have a vague ending in mind, your comments, suggestions, and violent reactions may very well affect how this story goes. =3

See ya around!


	2. Chapter 2:Hopeless Romantic Disappointed

Hiya!

Thanks to all the good people who reviewed the last chapter (for those who favorited/alerted, check out my profile to feel my gratitude)! I don't think this fic is going to be that long, probably less than ten chapters since I don't want to prolong the torture.

Aaaaaaannnndd... Since we didn't have any exams for nearly one whole week - a rare occurence, indeed - and since it's almost Valentine's Day, I decided to spread the love and give all the cliche CloTi lovers out there a _very_ small treat! I hope you like it!

Same disclaimers apply.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Hopeless Romantic Disappointed**

"Oh, Gaia. How boring was that?" Elena remarked as she, Jessie and Tifa walked out of Professor Hojo's classroom after an hour and a half of Physics.

Professor Hojo had to be the most boring teacher in the whole campus. He was a walking and talking textbook. Normally, that wouldn't have been so bad if he spoke in anything but a monotone. The only time his tone varied was when he laughed, then he just sounded creepy.

"At least he didn't laugh this time," Tifa pointed out. "The last time he did, he sounded like a mad scienist and I half-expected him to lock us all up as his experiments."

Jessie winced. "Ugh. What a creep."

Tifa turned to the other girls. It was Friday and Physics was their last class. There were no homework assignments or anything, so the rest of the weekend was pretty much free. "So, now what? You guys wanna hang out at the mall or something?"

Elena made a face, her pert nose scrunching up a little. "Can't. My aunt and uncle are coming and we're having an early dinner. My parents are forcing my sister and me to come. Sorry."

"That's okay," Tifa smiled. "Have fun with your family. What about you, Jessie?"

Jessie sent her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Teef. I can't, either. Gotta go to the dentist."

"Oh." Well, that was disappointing.

Or maybe not. She could always just hang out with Zack. She'd told him she would be with the girls, but she was sure he wouldn't mind if she asked him to keep her company for a few hours. They hadn't gotten to spend too much time together since the game. He was almost always surrounded with people.

"What about Cissnei?" Elena suggested.

Cissnei was part of their crowd, but she and Tifa really weren't that close. Cissnei hung out mostly with her boyfriend, Tseng, who was one of Zack's teammates. Tifa never really felt all that comfortable around her, particularly since her eyes were always on Zack even when she was with Tseng.

Jessie shook her head. "She left early. Said she wasn't feeling well."

Tifa shrugged, feeling a bit relieved. "It's fine. I'll just get Zack to give me a ride home."

Saying their goodbyes, the three girls parted and Tifa headed over to the parking lot, looking for Zack's car. It wasn't at his usual spot. After a short scan of the parking lot, she found his car in the last spot.

Well, that was odd. Zack was a very sociable person and he always preferred to park somewhere near his buddies. But today, his car was parked away from everyone else, in an isolated spot half-hidden by the other cars. A large, blurry shape through the dark tint confirmed that Zack was inside it.

Tifa approached the car, eager to see her boyfriend and spend some quality time with him.

As she neared her destination, she noticed something odd. The blurry form in the driver's seat was shifting weirdly and the car jostled in time to its occupant's movements. Tifa's brows furrowed in confusion. What the hell was Zack doing in there?

She walked up to the passenger door and tapped lightly on the glass. "Zack? It's me, Tifa. I need a ride home."

A sharp gasp issued from the interior of the car, followed by a hissed curse. The blurry shape suddenly stopped moving. Tifa leaned closer to peer through the tint. "Zack? Are you okay in there?"

"H-Hey, Teef!" Zack's usually cheerful voice sounded muffled, like his mouth was covered by something. The blurry shape began to move quickly, shifting in rapid movements. "I thought you were with your friends."

Tifa flipped her long hair over her shoulder as she leaned even closer to the window. The blurry shape that was Zack seemed to be scrambling for something.

"Elena had to go to a family dinner and Jessie had a dental appointment. It's just me, and I was thinking maybe we could hang out at my house or something."

Zack was still moving inside the car. "Uh, sounds good! Let's walk there! Um, I'll meet you at the quad?"

Tifa frowned. "You wanna walk ten blocks when you have a perfectly functional car?"

"Um, for exercise? It's good to be fit, y'know? Coach says I need more exercise--" HIs voice lowered to a mutter. "Shit! Where's my--"

"Zack?" Tifa caught a glimpse of what seemed to be auburn hair through the dark glass. Auburn hair? Last she'd checked, Zack had black hair. So unless he had gotten some crazy urge to dye his hair during lunch break...

"Zack? Who's in there with you?"

There was a short silence and the blurry shape inside the car stopped moving. "Huh?... Dunno what you're talking about, Teef. It's just me in here!"

Tifa was getting a sinking feeling in her stomach. _Please don't let me be right... _"Don't lie to me, Zack. Open the door!"

She gripped the door handle and pulled. It was locked, which only strengthened her suspicions. Her hand rapped sharply against the glass and she was half-tempted to bash it in. It wouldn't be hard, not with her martial arts training, but still, she had to keep her temper under control.

"Zack!"

There was a long pause before the lock clicked. Tifa pulled on the handle again and the door opened for her. Zack's voice, devoid of its usual cheeriness, was unusually sober.

"Tifa , I can explain."

She didn't want to look. She really didn't.

It was easier to pretend that this conversation never happened and believe that Zack really was alone in there. It was easier and would probably be a lot less painful.

Because if she didn't look, if she just pretended, Zack wouldn't have to change in her eyes. He'd still be the perfect guy she'd always envisioned him to be.

Another sick, masochistic part of her wanted to look. This rational, yet irrational part of her wanted her to see that Elena and Jessie had been right after all, and say "I told you so". _Go ahead, I dare you to..._

But Tifa, whether she was in love with Zack or not, was no coward. The latter won out.

She raised her head and peered through the dark interior of the car to see a guilty-looking Zack sitting on the driver's seat with a red-haired, red-faced girl sprawled on top of him. Her amber eyes were panicked and she was missing her top, which was draped over the steering wheel. Zack's shirt was on the floor, poking out from under the seat.

She shouldn't have been surprised, really. Elena and Jessie had warned her that this might happen. Besides, she'd seen the way Cissnei looked at Zack even when she was with Tseng. Very few women could resist Zack. Goodness knew Tifa herself hadn't been able to.

No, she shouldn't have been surprised.

But she was.

For most of her teenage life, she had viewed Zack as the perfect guy: smart, talented, charming, with a face that could make girls swoon and guys seethe with envy. Plus, he was a genuinely nice guy and he always had a smile for everyone. Zack was the most popular person in the campus, and it was hard not to fall head over heels in love with him. Everyone in school, Tifa included, saw him as a demi-god who benevolently bestowed his presence upon all of them mere mortals.

That was why it shocked her to see him on the driver's seat of his car with a half-naked girl sprawled on top of him, looking like every other guy in history caught in the flagrant act of cheating on his girlfriend. It shocked her to know that Zack, as Elena and Jessie had predicted, was just a normal guy.

It hurt. It felt like someone had reached into her chest, pulled out her heart, flung it to the ground and stomped on it. She could feel tears pricking the backs of her eyes and she impatiently pushed the need to shed them to the back of her mind. She wouldn't cry, not in front of Zack and his slut.

Instead, Tifa lifted her chin and whirled around, leaving Zack and Cissnei behind, scrambling for their clothes.

She had no idea where to go. All she wanted was to get away from him. She was halfway across the parking lot when she heard Zack's voice calling out her name.

"Tifa!"

She didn't want to face him, so she walked faster, keeping her gaze determinedly forward. Zack's voice was getting nearer. "Tifa, I'm sorry! Please, let me explain!"

Shaking her head almost desperately, Tifa practically ran back into the school building. The tears that had earlier been pricking at the backs of her eyes were now blurring her vision. It was difficult to see where she was going, but she kept moving.

Tifa couldn't hear Zack's voice anymore, and for that, she was relieved. She didn't want to talk to Zack and listen to his excuses. He had told her he loved her, and she had believed him... but if he had loved her, why would he cheat on her?

The tears were flowing more freely now but she didn't stop to wipe them. From what little she could see, the hallway was pretty much empty, but she didn't want to take any chances. She needed to find a rest room or something so no one could see her fall to pieces like this.

It hurt like hell. Not only to find out that her first boyfriend had cheated on her, but also to be disabused of the notion that Zack was perfect.

Like every other teenage girl who had an inner hopeless romantic, she had never doubted the existence of a guy, somewhere out there, who was the answer to her dreams and fantasies. And Zack, with his playful charm and engaging smile, had seemed to be just the one she had been wishing for.

Now, she was berating herself for having such dreams in the first place. No one was that perfect and it was foolish to think they were. It was her own fault.

Her breath came in short gasps and Tifa pressed a hand to her lips to muffle the sound. By now, her eyes were so blurred, she couldn't even see the hallway. It was all a long blur of grey and white. So it came as no surprise when she hit something solid and nearly fell to the ground at the impact.

What surprised her was the pair of strong arms that reached out to catch her before she fell. She looked up and through a sheen of tears, she saw the flash of blue eyes. For a moment, she thought Zack had managed to catch up to her and was here to tell her that she had dreamed it all up.

She wiped her eyes and raised her head. No such luck.

The blue eyes she had seen were not the warm, sky color of Zack's, but a deeper shade, like sapphires, with a ring of jade green around the pupils. They stared unblinkingly at her with an expression of genuine concern.

"Tifa, are you okay?"

Suddenly, it all became too much to take. It didn't matter that she had no idea who this person was, or that he seemed to know her name. All she wanted to do was break down and cry. She leaned her forehead against the stranger's chest and burst into tears.

...

...

...

...

"Okay, come on, Strife. You can do this," Cloud muttered under his breath as he waited at the hallway near Tifa's locker. "Just walk up to her and make small talk. Talk about the weather. Or about how boring Hojo's lecture was. Or about how well Zack did on the game."

Great. As if Tifa needed another reminder of how great Zack was.

He was trying to push himself to talk to Tifa and he had spent the past half hour trying to think of something cool to say to her. Except they had never been formally introduced and he couldn't just walk up to her like that and try to act cool. Cool wasn't a word many people here would use in the same sentence as the name Cloud Strife.

Cloud ran a hand through his blond spikes and sighed. He was just gonna have to wing it and pray that he wouldn't chicken out like he did before.

The hallway was completely empty. Tifa had probably gone home or to the mall with her friends. Maybe he should wait until Monday to talk to Tifa... Yeah, that would be better.

And it would also make him a coward. His friends were right. He needed to talk to Tifa. He'd put this off for too long.

Speaking of which... the object of his musings appeared at the end of the corridor. Immediately, Cloud straightened up and tried in vain to flatten his unruly spikes.

Damn, he should have borrowed Aerith's mirror or something. How was he supposed to talk to Tifa if he still had bits of the pizza he'd had for lunch stuck to his teeth? Self-consciously running his tongue over his teeth, he made sure all was clear before turning back to the approaching figure.

When he saw her, he immediately knew something was wrong.

It was Tifa, alright, but he wouldn't have recognized her if it weren't for the long dark hair. The usual confident sway to her graceful walk was gone and one hand was pressed to her lips. Her wine-colored eyes glimmered under a veil of unshed tears.

Was she... _crying_?

Cloud's eyes immediately scanned the rest of the hallway, looking for some clue as to what had induced such a reaction from Tifa. Nothing.

He felt a sudden surge of anger. Who had made her cry like that? It had to be something really big. Tifa wasn't the type of person to cry easily.

_Geez, Strife, listen to yourself... You're acting like you know everything about her! _He groaned inwardly. Could he be anymore like a stalker?

He wondered how best to approach the situation. Obviously, his "cool" lines wouldn't work right now. And she obviously wasn't in the mood to chat. Helplessly, Cloud looked up and prayed for some kind of sign to drop down from the heavens, telling him what to do.

Before he could even open his mouth to say something, _anything_, Tifa bumped smack into him.

Cloud winced. Idiot that he was, he had forgotten that he was in the middle of the hallway and that she was heading right toward him.

Reflexively, his arms reached out to steady her. Sniffling a little, Tifa wiped her eyes and looked up. For a moment, she just looked at him with an expression so hopeful, it made his gut ache.

But then, it seemed to register that she had nearly been bowled over by a complete stranger and her lovely face fell. Droplets of tears hung suspended on her thick, dark lashes, threatening to fall at any moment.

She looked so dejected, he found himself asking, "Tifa, are you okay?"

Without warning, the teardrops fell and she hurled herself at him.

The impact of her body suddenly hitting his knocked the breath out of him and forced a choked sound from his throat. It took a while for it to register in his brain and he just stood there dumbly. Then he heard her sobbing.

Blue eyes widening, Cloud was at a complete and total loss as Tifa began crying into his shirt. His mouth opened and closed soundlessly like a goldfish.

What the hell had just happened? One minute, he was standing in an empty hallway, the next, Tifa was throwing herself at him. Literally.

Cloud was suddenly aware of how close they were. Her soft, lithe body was pressed against him. Not indecently, but close enough for him to feel her warmth through the thin sweater she was wearing. His arms were held up, unsure of what they should be doing.

_Come on, Strife, the girl of your dreams is sobbing her heart out on your chest... do SOMETHING!!!_

Cloud gulped.

Why couldn't it have been just the "cool" lines? He wasn't complaining about their position at the moment, not at all. But this would definitely make it more embarrassing once she regained her composure and realized that she had been crying on a complete stranger's shoulder.

Not to mention the thought of touching Tifa made his palms sweat like crazy.

But still, regardless of what Cloud felt or what had happened to her, it was pretty obvious that Tifa needed comforting. And since he was the only one available at the moment...

He wiped his palms discreetly on his jeans and raised a hand, letting it rest tentatively on the top of her head. Tifa's shoulders shook heavily and she burrowed her face deeper into his chest, her hand curling around a portion of his shirtfront.

He took it as a positive sign that she didn't try to kick his ass. He knew she was a trained martial artist. She could easily do it if she thought he was getting a little too intimate, and if he wanted to keep his anatomy the way it was, his hands better behave. So he let the other rest lightly on her shoulderblades, while the other began rubbing her smooth, soft hair in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

It seemed to work, because after a moment, her sobs dwindled into little hiccups. He found the tiny sounds quite adorable, and if it had been any other situation, he would have smiled. But she was pushing away from him now, and though his body was protesting the loss of her warmth, he released her.

Tifa pushed away from the boy who was holding her. Oh, Gaia, she had sunk so low. Her first heartache had reduced her to sobbing, runny-nosed, faucet-eyed mess in front of a stranger. Not to mention she had thrown herself at said stranger without so much as a warning!

At least he hadn't freaked out when she had practically attacked him. In fact, he had comforted her, running his hands soothingly over her hair.

Tifa had always been a hugger when she was younger. Whenever she'd gotten a hurt knee or elbow, her mother had always been there to hug her and make it all better. But since her mother died, hugs had been sparse around the house, epecially with an undemostrative (though still loving) father and a younger brother who tried to look as though he didn't enjoy hugs from his sister.

But just now, when this boy had comforted her, she remembered what it felt like to have someone hug you when you were feeling down. And though the hurt was still very fresh on her heart and mind, it had been just what she needed to calm down.

She looked up at the guy and saw, through the still-present sheen of tears, sapphire eyes and chocobo spikes. The combination made her smile a little and she wiped at her tears. "I'm sorry, I got your shirt wet."

The chocobo spikes shook from side to side. "It's fine... Are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah," Tifa's smile grew wider even through her tears. It was true. The pain was still there and it was still as sharp as before, but she did feel a little better. "Thanks, um..."

"Cloud."

"Cloud..." Tifa peered a little more closely at him. He had a very good-looking face, and she realized with a small start of surprise, that she recognized him.

"I've seen you around. You're in Hojo's class too, aren't you? And we had a couple of classes together last year. You were the boy who always sat at the back of the class even when you knew the answer to every question the teacher asked... You're a friend of Aerith's, aren't you?"

Cloud's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Had he heard her correctly? She actually knew he existed even when he hadn't managed to talk to her throughout middle school and most of high school?

"I'm sorry for attacking you like that," She gave a small, tremulous laugh. "I don't usually do this. I just..." Her voice broke and she brushed at the few tears that had escaped her eyes. Really, she couldn't believe she was crying in front of a boy she didn't even know.

"No problem." Cloud shrugged and gave her a small smile.

The smile was pleasant on his handsome face. His dark blue eyes lightened a little and, with a sharp twinge to her heart, she realized why she had mistaken him for Zack at first glance. Cloud... Of course! "Cloud Strife! You're Zack's cousin."

"Yeah." Cloud rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. Would he forever be known simply as Zack Fair's cousin? But then he detected the note of sadness in her voice when she said Zack's name, and wondered at the cause. She was Zack's girlfriend, wasn't she? Shouldn't her face be all smiles and feminine gushing at the thought of Zack like every other girl on campus?

"Tifa!"

Zack's voice preceeded him into the corridor. At the sound of it, Tifa gave a small groan and turned away from him. Cloud stared at her, surprised at her reaction. Seeing his startled gaze, she shook her head apologetically.

"I have to go, I'm sorry. Thanks for your help, Cloud."

"Tifa!" Zack had appeared at the end of the hallway. "Let me explain!"

Tifa ignored Zack as he sped down the corridor toward her. She knew she should confront Zack and handle the situation, but she couldn't. Not yet. She turned tear-filled eyes to the other person in the hallway.

"I'm really sorry."

She gave Cloud an small, apologetic smile before stepping past him and disappearing around the corner. Cloud stared mutely at her retreating figure, wondering what the hell was going on.

Zack was running the length of the hallway after Tifa, but Cloud stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Let go," Zack attempted to wrench away from Cloud's grip. "I gotta talk to Tifa! I have to explain--"

Cloud's eyes narrowed and he kept his hand on his cousin's shoulder. "Explain what? What did you do, Zack?"

At his tone, Zack seemed to sag. His shoulder slumped under Cloud's hand and he hung his head like a scolded child. "I didn't mean to... I know I shouldn't have... I just..."

"You just what?"

Zack looked toward the end of the hallway where Tifa had disappeared and sighed. He raked his hands through his dark spikes. "She saw me... with Cissnei."

Cloud's hand tightened on his shoulder. "With Cissnei? You've been cheating on Tifa with Cissnei?"

Zack nodded glumly. "It's nothing serious. I don't feel anything for Cissnei. I just... it was a mistake. Tifa wouldn't let me touch her, and I wasn't gonna force her. But then Cissnei was there, and she was all over me, and I kinda lost my head for a minute. The next thing I know, Tifa's there and she's seen us---"

That was as far as Zack got with his explanations. Cloud's fist was suddenly swinging toward him with surprising force. It hit him square in the face.

And it hurt like hell.

Who knew his cousin, who had always been the neighborhood wimp as a kid, could punch so hard?

Zack's hand flew to his nose as he staggered backward in shock. His fingers came up bloody. He carefully felt it, but it wasn't broken, though there was a thin stream of blood trickling from it. "What the hell, man?"

Cloud's dark blue eyes had gone even darker. They were a near obsidian color now. With the ring of green in his eyes almost glowing and his hands fisted on his sides, Zack's cousin looked positively fearsome.

"I may not worship you like everyone else here, but I thought you were better than that, Zack."

Without another word, Cloud turned and stalked off, leaving his cousin staring wordlessly after him. What the hell had gotten into Cloud? He wasn't a violent person. In fact, he was always quiet and he had never sought out a fight. So why had he suddenly turned on Zack like that?

Zack knew he deserved it. Maybe he really was as self-obssessed as some people might assume he was with all the attention he was getting. He knew what he did was selfish. He had hurt Tifa, and he didn't want to. He really and truly had not meant for it to happen. It just... did. And he had not wanted her to find out, especially not in that way.

He could understand it if Tifa hated his guts. He'd been a total ass and she probably needed time to cool down and process things. He couldn't expect her to forgive him just like that. He couldn't blame her if she was angry at him. Heck, he'd even understand it if _she_ punched him, or kicked him in the balls, or set fire to his locker.

But Cloud? Hitting him because he had cheated on Tifa? He had to admit that was a little odd.

Or not. Maybe it was the fact that Zack had cheated in the first place... Yeah, he could understand why that would be a sore subject for Cloud. After all, his dad had left his mom for another woman. It was probably the fact that Zack had cheated that got Cloud riled up. Zack straightened his clothes and wiped the trail of blood from his nose.

First Tifa, now Cloud.

He'd really screwed it up, big-time.

* * *

A/N: I know, I'm screwing Zack up. I love him dearly, but still... though I ardently wish him to be, he's not perfect. And neither am I. I did say there might be OOC-ness... I'm drawing the line at bashing him, though. Poor Zacky doesn't deserve it. He's still a good guy.

I'm afraid it's all downhill from here on now, peeps... On the emotional rollercoaster, we're going down. It might be a while before the up, but then again, what's life without the downside, right? I'll try to inject as much humor as I can, so you guys won't drown in emo-ness...

Please review! I'd really like to know what you think of the characters and where the plot is going. It's getting quite predictable, isn't it? (Also, I understand why you'd want to skin me alive for the turn this story has taken, but please, no flaming! Thanks!)

Happy Hearts Day, people! Spread the love!


	3. Chapter 3: That's It

I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to all the reviews, my laptop caught a virus (poor baby!) and my dad was hogging the PC, so I had to go to the Internet cafe... Anyway, to those I haven't been able to reply to:

**Scribbleness:** Thanks! What I wouldn't do for someone to catch me like that as well!

**Kattzia:** You're right! I never thought of it that way... I'll think of something to rectify that predicament...

**PeAceLovEr 12**, **cherimai**, **Petrovna**, **Miss Layla: **Well, since you guys asked so nicely...

**HesitantPen13:** *blushes* Thanks for the honor!

**Valk:** Thanks! And you're not the only one who's disappointed with Tifa walking out... I wanted her to stay longer, but you know her: she has a mind of her own...

**Vanilla Raindrops: **Really now? Drop us a "cool" line or two over here! ;p And you're right! Silent secret super-strong geniuses rule!

**vLuna:** Smitten Cloud is cute! Who can resist him?

This chapter is gonna be a very short one, seeing as my week-long hiatus from exams has ended and I'm drowning in books, papers and handouts again. It's pretty much just filler and I'll try to update soon so you guys won't be left hanging.

Same disclaimers apply.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: That's It**

"What happened?!"

Robert Lockhart's voice was mixed with alarm when his daughter walked through the door, her eyes puffy and her nose red from crying. Eight-year-old Denzel looked up from the cartoon he was watching and looked at his sister with a mixture of curiosity and concern.

Tifa shook her head and avoided her father's eyes, sniffling slightly. "Nothing."

Her father's red-brown eyes narrowed and his mouth tightened into a straight line. "Don't give me that, young lady. When I ask a question, you know I expect an honest answer... Was it that Fair boy?"

Robert suspected he would never be too comfortable with his teenage daughter having a boyfriend, even though the 'Fair boy' seemed nice enough. It just made him feel a little too old, and the fact that his little girl was dating a boy wasn't something he felt enthusiastic about discussing, especially with his daughter.

If only his wife were still here, she would know what to say.

He cleared his throat and did his best not to look out of his element. "Did you and your boyfriend have a fight?" Then suddenly, a horrible thought struck him and had the overprotective-father gene coming up front and center.

"Did he hurt you?"

Tifa shook her head. Zack hadn't hurt her. Not in the way her father meant.

She wiped her eyes and forced a small smile on her face, before starting up the stairs. "He's not my boyfriend anymore, I think. But it doesn't matter. I'm fine, Dad. Don't worry. I'm going upstairs to do my homework, okay?"

From his perch on the couch, Denzel looked up at her with solemn, worried eyes. She ruffled his hair, touched by his concern.

"I'm okay. Really."

Robert watched his daughter disappear up the stairs and into her room. If he had understood correctly, his daughter had just broken up with her first boyfriend and had cried over it, probably with those girl friends of hers, what were their names? Ella and Jenny?

Not that he didn't care about his daughter and her friends, he just felt out of depth whenever it came to teenagers and the stuff they talked about nowadays. As long as he was sure his daughter wasn't getting mixed up in anything potentially dangerous or harmful, he'd decided it was best not to delve into stuff he had no idea about.

Take the Internet.

He'd always assumed it was for research and stuff, but when he'd checked (admittedly without permisssion) the sites his daughter visited (just to make sure), and found a disturbingly _pink_ page covered with little hearts and sickeningly cute whatever-the-heck-they-weres on the screen, he'd decided to draw the line. A man had his limits after all.

Thank goodness it wasn't his daughter's profile, or else he'd probably have to put up with a fluffy, pink, hearts-and-flowers Tifa.

And what in the Planet's name did 'LOL' mean?

From upstairs, he heard the door thud and the sound brought him out of his musings. He turned and spotted Denzel sitting on the couch, still looking after Tifa.

They exchanged a look and Robert glanced at the TV screen where a yellow cartoon sponge was babbling excitedly. He sighed and ruffled his son's hair.

"Take your time growing up, kiddo."

...

...

...

...

The phone was ringing. Yet again.

Tifa squashed the pillow to her ear to muffle the sound. It was Zack, she knew. Probably calling from the party at Rufus Shinra's place. Downstairs, she could hear Denzel on the phone.

Her father had answered the phone the last ten times and it seemed he had finally tired of telling Zack that she was in the shower.

"Tifa! Zack's on the phone! He says he needs to talk to you."

She groaned. The minute her father had sent Denzel to the phone, she knew her not-talking battle was lost. Her little brother adored Zack and couldn't refuse him. But then again, not many people could.

"Tell him I'm in the shower!"

There was a moment's pause as Denzel relayed her message. Just when Tifa thought she was safe, her little brother's face appeared at her doorway. The cordless phone was attached to his ear "What's up?" Tifa asked.

Denzel grinned at her. "Zack said to check if you had drowned in the shower already since you've been there the past two hours."

Tifa rolled her eyes and sighed, holding her hand out for the phone. Denzel smirked and handed it to her before darting out the door.

She sat up on the bed, folding her legs under her, and spoke into the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Teef. I thought you were gonna avoid me forever." Zack laughed nervously on the other end of the line.

She could hear loud music and laughter in the background. So she'd been right, he _was_ at Rufus' party. The one they'd planned on attending together. Obviously that plan was pretty much down the drain.

She wondered if Cissnei was there as well and if they'd gone together. The thought sent a stab of pain right through her chest, but she ignored it.

"What do you want, Zack?"

On the other end, Zack paused and she could almost hear him rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly as was his habit. "Listen, about what you saw yesterday... I wanted to explain..."

Tifa's eyes narrowed. "What else is there to explain? I know what I saw, Zack. Or are you telling me I dreamed it all up?"

"N-No..." Zack cleared his throat. "Look, I just... what happened yesterday, it was a mistake, okay? I don't... There's nothing going on between Cissnei and me. Really! You're the one I want to be with, Teef, you have to believe that!"

"How am I supposed to believe that after I saw you and Cissnei together? You weren't exactly fighting her tooth and nail, Zack." Tifa was proud of herself for sounding cold and unaffected, even though she was crying her heart out on the inside. "How do you expect me to believe that I'm the one you want to be with when you so obviously _enjoyed_ being with Cissnei."

"Tifa..." On the other end of the line, Zack's voice sounded desperate and a little pained. She couldn't help but be a little smug about that. Why should she be the only one who got hurt?

Tifa winced at her snide thoughts. She usually wasn't this vindictive.

"Teef, I'm sorry," Zack's voice sounded young and vulnerable over the phone and her heart squeezed a little. "I don't know what else to say. I don't have any excuses for what I did. I just... I'm sorry. Please, give me another chance?"

Tifa sighed. She wanted to. Oh, Gaia, how she wanted to give him another chance. As pathetic as it was, she was still in love with Zack. He'd been the first guy she'd fallen for. That wouldn't go away easily.

As cheesy as it sounded, she had given him her heart and soul, and he'd responded by cheating on her. Mistake or not, he _had_ cheated, and that wasn't something she could forget in a hurry. The cut was still too fresh.

"I'm sorry, Zack. I can't."

On the other end of the line, Zack gave a long exhale. There was a long, awkward pause. When he spoke, his voice sounded hollow.

"So, that's it, then? You're breaking up with me?"

_No!_ Tifa wanted to shout. But she'd already made her decision and she was going to stick to it. No matter how much it hurt.

"Yes, I'm breaking up with you."

She heard Zack give another exhale and there was a long pause before he spoke again, cutting through the uncomfortable silence between the two of them.

"Okay, well then..." he cleared his throat. "I'll see you at school, I guess."

Heart constricting, Tifa gave a nod Zack couldn't see. "Goodbye, Zack."

"Bye, Teef."

She hung up. For a long moment she stared at the cream-colored walls of her bedroom. Her mind felt numb and she wasn't aware of what her body was doing.

It was a while before she realized she was shaking and her chest was heaving with deep gasps. Tears were slipping down her cheeks, one after another in a steady stream. A small whimper escaped her and she pressed her fingers to her lips so the sound wouldn't be heard by her father or her brother.

Wiping her eyes, she fell back into the bed and tucked her knees into her chest. With a sob, she pulled the covers over her head and cried into her pillow until she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Poor Tifa... Poor Zack... I know it's probably sadistic of me to want Zack to suffer as much as Tifa, but I wanted him to be as human as possible. I've read an awful lot of fics out there that depict Zack as a perfect guy: charming, sensitive, uber-hot. But my Zack is just a normal guy who makes mistakes like everyone else...

Anyway, I know this chapter is far too short, so I'll make it up to you guys... the next chapter will see more action (but nothing too drastic, what with Tifa's current situation)

Once again, please review, good people! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: Lunch With The Misfits

Hey again!

To those who reviewed:

**TornAngelWings: **Thanks!

**Valk:** LOL, I can't say no to you, so here you go! More Cloud!

**Miss Layla** and **vLuna:** I wonder... ;p

**Scribbleness: **Aw, I'm sorry... I hope the Cloudy-ness of this chapter makes up for it!

**Petrovna:** Hmmm, we'll see, I guess... and thanks!

**Vanilla Raindrops:** I'm very proud of Tifa too! You go, girl! ... As for your lines: Ouch. I know exactly how that is!

Okay, I know I said I'd try to update soon, but school just wouldn't let me. In fact, it might be a little while before I can update again, since I've got so much to do --daily exams, papers, reports, practicals-- all in the space of a few weeks. So I'm leaving you with this one. As promised, it's longer than the last one. I hope you enjoy it!

Same disclaimers apply.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Lunch with the Misfits**

For the first time since freshman year, Tifa found herself dreading school.

It was Monday morning and nearly seven, but she was still in bed and not moving.

The past weekend, she had gone through her usual routine, making lunch and dinner for Denzel and her father who would probably starve without her. She'd helped Rosie, the cleaning lady who went over to their place every weekend, do the laundry and sort the clothes.

To everyone else, she probably seemed normal. A little less cheerful than usual perhaps, but still fully functioning.

But they didn't see her at night when she was curled up in a fetal position on the bed, crying into her pillow to muffle the sound. She wasn't a crier, but the phone call that weekend, combined with her little scene with that boy Cloud seemed to have opened the floodgates and when she was alone, she couldn't seem to stop crying.

In fact, the tears were starting up again.

"Tifa?"

Immediately, she stopped the whimper that was threatening to escape from her lips. She cleared her throat so she wouldn't sound odd to her little brother. "What is it, Denz?"

"Dad says to hurry up. We're gonna be late."

Sighing, Tifa swallowed past the lump in her throat and forced herself out of bed. "Yeah. Tell him I'll be right down. Give me a few minutes."

"Okay." Her brother's footsteps thumped away and faded as Tifa grudgingly left her bed to get ready for school. Time to face the consequences of her decision.

She sighed as she pulled a dark red sweater over her head and fastened her charm bracelet onto her wrist. Elena and Jessie had identical bracelets. They'd all gotten it last year when charm bracelets had been the thing for BFFs and stuff like that.

At least she still had her friends. If she couldn't hang out with Zack, then she'd hang out with Elena and Jessie and some of the other girls.

Cheering up slightly, she combed her long hair out, applied some gloss over her lips and grabbed her schoolbag from the foot of her bed before rushing down the stairs.

Denzel gave her a small smile. Her father scrutinized her with a half-concerned, half-exasperated look on his face. They hadn't talked about her breaking up with Zack over the weekend and she hadn't divulged any further details. She wasn't sure she wanted to. As much as she loved her father, he really could be clueless about some things. She shrugged and gave his cheek a small kiss as she slid into the passenger seat of their car.

A few minutes later, her father pulled up in front of the school and she got out. Waving goodbye to her dad and little brother, she walked up the steps to the school building.

Once inside, she noticed something odd.

People seemed to be a little... distant today. She wondered what was different. She stopped and said hi to the usual people, smiled at the kids she usually encountered in her classes, waved at people she knew. They all responded in the same way: a small, uncertain smile that seemed a little cold before turning away quickly.

What was that about? Maybe something had happened at Rufus' party. Had Reno gotten drunk again and danced naked on the table like he did last time? Had Loz thrown somebody out of the third floor window again?

Obviously, she was missing something.

It bothered her a little, but she decided to ask Elena and Jessie about it when they met later. She was late for homeroom and the teacher peered at her sternly from above wire-rimmed glasses. Tifa gave her an apologetic smile and went to take a seat in the middle of the classroom.

As she walked down the aisle, she spotted Elena sitting with Cissnei. Elena didn't seem to notice her and turned to pass a note discreetly to the other girl. Cissnei looked up and gave Tifa a slightly baleful look, but her cheeks were red and she turned away quickly to respond to Elena's note.

Tifa ignored her and took a seat beside Jessie. The other girl fidgeted with her ballpen, playing with the pink pompom at the end. She returned Tifa's smile with a quick, nervous one of her own.

"Hey, Jess."

"H-Hey, Teef." Jessie was looking down at her notebook where she had scribbled little doodles of smiling suns, rainbows and flowers. She seemed to be studiously avoiding Tifa's gaze.

Tifa frowned. "What is up with everyone today?"

Jessie drew whiskers on the kitten face she was doodling before finally turning to her with innocent-looking green eyes and an over-bright grin. "Nothing."

"Yeah, sure, nothing." Tifa scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Everybody's acting weird. Did something happen at the party?"

At the mention of the party, Jessie winced and gave in. "Yeah, kinda..." she flicked a glance at Cissnei and Elena across the aisle and leaned closer to Tifa. "We, uh, heard all about it."

"About what?" Tifa asked.

"You know..." Jessie looked at her pointedly as though she were being dense. "You breaking up with Zack."

"... Oh." Tifa released a long exhale and leaned back in her seat.

She supposed she should have known the news would spread fast, especially since it concerned the school's hero. She'd heard enough through the grapevine to know how quickly gossip spread. But she highly doubted Zack had announced the news to the entire student body.

"How did you find out?"

"Reno heard Zack on the phone, and you know Reno. When he gets drunk, he gets chatty-- among other things, but that's beside the point. Anyway, he told Rude and Yazoo, and Yazoo told Loz, who let it slip to Rufus, who told Tseng, who told that brunette whatsherface, who told the newbie, and the newbie told Elena, who told me... and well, you get the picture." Jessie shrugged helplessly.

She did get it, unfortunately.

Jessie went on. "Anyway, everybody thinks you dumped Zack for somebody else, and you know every other girl out there is out to get their hands on Zack. So they're all _comforting_ him, and everybody's angry at you for dumping him."

So now _Tifa _was the bad guy. She wanted to protest against the unfairness of it, but she knew people's minds were made up. She and Zack had split, and the school was siding with its hero.

Jessie leaned forward curiously. "What really happened?"

Tifa shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it."

And she really didn't. She had never been much for sharing whatever happened in her personal life with everybody else, instead preferring to keep her feelings private. And it wasn't as if telling anyone what had really happened would change everybody's opinion of her. They were too loyal to Zack.

Jessie pouted and leaned back into her seat when it became clear Tifa wouldn't divulge more. Clearly disappointed at Tifa's reluctance to give her more information, she turned back to her doodles.

Tifa glanced across the aisle at Elena. The other girl seemed a little too focused on the morning announcements than usual. When homeroom was over, she stood up and linked arms with Cissnei without so much as a backward glance at Tifa. Jessie shot Tifa a small, apologetic smile before hurrying after them.

Tifa just watched them go. She couldn't believe it.

Elena and Jessie were her best friends in the whole campus. She had hung out with them since sophomore year, ate lunches with them at the same table in the cafeteria everyday, gone with them to the mall on weekends, went to the same parties as they did.

But now, just because of a rumor they probably didn't even believe, they were avoiding her.

She stood up from her seat and left the room. The absence of her friends seemed to be an indicator of how low she'd sunk. It also made her notice other people more.

It felt like every student in the corridor was staring at her as she walked down the hallway. It was pretty obvious they were whispering to each other. Some kept their voices low, others didn't care if they were heard.

It was like that almost all day long. Every time she caught them at it, they would turn away and pretend they hadn't been looking. But every time her back was turned, she could hear the whispers.

_"She dumped _ZACK_?!" _

_"No way! It was probably the other way around."_

_"Who in their right mind would do something like that?"_

_"Think she was cheating on him?"_

_"I'll bet! I always knew she was a little slut. I mean, come on, who wears skirts that short if they're not asking for it?"_

Tifa slammed her book shut as the bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Avoiding the students' gazes, she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and hurried out of the classroom.

Slut? Asking for it? Was that really what everyone thought of her? That she was the kind of girl who went around cheating on her boyfriend? She didn't know if the opinions were formed before or after the gossip spread, but it confused and hurt her to know that people thought so badly of her.

She'd never given any indication that she was "asking for it", had she? True, her skirts were a little on the short side, but the length wasn't _that_ indecent (or else her father probably wouldn't allow her out of the house).

She never flirted with other guys, and she'd certainly never slept with any of them. She hadn't even slept with Zack, for goodness' sake! Wasn't that the root of the problem in the first place? How could she be a slut?

It was so unfair!

And what was worse, she couldn't do anything about it.

She was just one person against practically the whole student body who worshiped Zack. Of course they'd side with him. Zack was the cool guy, the epitome of popularity. He drew people to him like ants to a picnic, not only because of his charm, talent and good looks, but also because simply hanging out with him or taking his side would mean entrance to the "cool crowd" as well.

When she and Zack had gotten together, she had really and truly been in love with him. The popularity and status were just perks that came with it. But now she was beginning to realize just how devoted people were to their hero. Now that she officially wasn't with Zack anymore and was no longer part of the horde of people who kissed the ground he walked on, she was an outcast.

And as one of the outsiders, they could officially say anything they wanted about her, whether it was true or not.

Still absorbed in her thoughts, she entered the cafeteria. It may have been paranoia on her part, but it seemed as if it had gone momentarily quiet. She blushed as she felt the stares of students boring into the back of her head.

It lasted for less than a second, then the noise level went back up again. Still slightly flushed, she got in line and got her usual veggie salad.

A new problem presented itself when she left the line to find a table.

Where was she going to sit? She had sat at the same table with Elena and Jessie and the other girls since sophomore year. But today, she'd rather eat a Zolom.

When she'd been with Zack, she'd never lacked welcome in any table in the entire cafeteria. Everyone would have only been too happy to have the school hero's girlfriend sitting with them. But now, no one moved to offer her a spot. No one even looked her way. She would have taken a table to herself gladly, but all the tables were taken.

For a moment, she just stood there, unsure of what to do.

It was a very disconcerting feeling, to be standing in the middle of a room full of people who disliked her. She'd never been the odd girl out in all her years of high school because she'd always belonged to a crowd. Now she knew what it felt like to be one of the outsiders.

She was just beginning to consider dumping her tray and skipping lunch altogether when she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Tifa turned and found herself staring into a pair of sapphire eyes.

"Cloud."

Tifa greeted him with a mixture of gratitude, hesitance and defensiveness. Like the rest of the school, Cloud probably knew that she and Zack had broken up. And like the rest of the school, he probably hated her. He was Zack's cousin, after all.

"Hey." The boy in front of her rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Tifa felt a sharp stab of pain as the small, awkward move reminded her of Zack when he was uncomfortable. "I, uh, was wondering if you... um..."

His face was red beneath his chocobo spikes and Tifa couldn't help but smile a little. He looked so awkward, it was kind of cute. "Yes?"

She watched Cloud take a deep breath. "Um, I was wondering if you wanted to sit with us for lunch today?"

For a moment, she blinked and stared at him. "Lunch? With you?"

Cloud nodded and motioned over to a table near the back of the cafeteria where four kids were gathered.

It was one of the strangest assortment of people Tifa had ever seen. There was Aerith, who was scribbling furiously on a large piece of cardboard, her emerald eyes focused and intense. Beside her was a dark-haired boy with the beginnings of a moustache, holding --of all things-- a stuffed cat with a cape and a crown. On the other side of the table sat a boy with long, black hair covering half his face, who was wearing a red, short-sleeved turtleneck over a long-sleeved black shirt and matching trousers. A petite, raven-haired girl with skinny legs and an impish grin crouched behind his chair.

Tifa had seen them around the campus every now and then, but she didn't actually know them. She knew Aerith because they'd been in the same History class in middle school. The others she only knew by sight. She turned back to Cloud, slightly disbelieving.

"You want me to have lunch with you?"

Cloud reddened a little. "Well, if you want to... If you don't, that's fine."

"No, I want to," Tifa hastened to explain. "It's just that..." It was just that she couldn't believe there was actually a person in the whole campus who didn't hate her. And Zack's cousin, no less. "Are you sure it's okay? I mean, I don't really know any of your friends well. Won't they be a little... uncomfortable?"

Cloud smiled and shrugged. "Nah, I'm sure they won't. They're cool like that... I can introduce you, if you like."

"Sure, I guess."

"Cool. Here, let me take that..." Cloud offered his hand out to take her tray. A little surprised at the offer, Tifa shook her head with a small smile.

"It's fine, you don't have to. It's not at all heavy." But Cloud insisted on carrying her tray for her. Which Tifa thought was quite gentlemanly of him. In the end, she relented and he led the way to his friends' table.

Tifa followed him silently. She was aware of other people staring at them and she kept her gaze forward. Fortunately, Cloud was there and slightly in front of her, half-shielding her from the other students' view. She didn't know if he was doing it on purpose or not, but she was grateful and said nothing about it.

When they reached the table, everyone looked up, except for Aerith, who was still busy scribbling something with a bright pink marker. Cloud set Tifa's tray on the table and pulled out a chair for her. She took a seat and smiled shyly at the others.

"Hey guys, this is Tifa. Tifa, these are my friends," Cloud pointed them out one at a time. "You already know Aerith," --the brunette raised the hand that wasn't scribbling and gave her a small wave-- "Don't take it personally, she's always like that. That's Reeve," --the boy with the stuffed cat saluted her-- "That's Vincent," --the boy in red and black nodded a little, one crimson eye surveying Tifa through a curtain of black hair-- "and that's Yuffie," --he pointed to the girl crouching behind Vincent's chair.

"That's the Great Ninja Yuffie to you! And you can't see me! I'm using my ninja techniques to be invisible to the human eye!" the tiny girl snapped, giving Cloud a glare, then she turned to Tifa. "You can't see me, right?"

Tifa blinked, unsure of how to answer. Yuffie looked at her hopefully, and from the corner of her eye, Tifa saw Cloud roll his eyes."Um... No! You're totally invisible."

Yuffie gave a small squeal and threw her arms around her, locking a surprised Tifa in a chokehold. "YAAAY!!! You're my new best friend!"

Before Tifa had a chance to react in any way, the giggling girl had released her and was sticking her tongue out at Reeve and Vincent. "See? I AM a ninja! I can make myself invisible with my secret ninja technique! Tifa said so!"

Cloud cleared his throat, interrupting any remark either boy might have made, and looked pointedly at Yuffie. "Yuffie, I think you have something that belongs to Tifa."

Immediately, the 'ninja' shook her head. "No, I don't."

Cloud raised an eyebrow and pointed a finger at Yuffie's pocket. When he spoke, his voice was that of a stern older brother. "Yuffie, give it back to her."

Tifa, thoroughly confused by this exchange, glanced down, intending to look at Yuffie's pocket. As she did so, she caught sight of her bare wrist.

"My charm bracelet! It's missing!"

"Precisely." Cloud narrowed his eyes at Yuffie. Caught, Yuffie heaved an enormous sigh and fished Tifa's silver charm bracelet out of her pocket.

"Sorry," She held it out to Tifa with both hands, making a cute apologetic face. Her coffee-black eyes were wide and swimming with tears. Her lower lip was pushed out and trembling adorably. "I just like sparkly stuff. Please don't be angry at me?"

Tifa couldn't help it. She was always a sucker for puppy eyes (a fact her little brother exploited often) and Yuffie possessed an impressive set of those. "It's okay. I'm not angry. I don't think I'll be needing that anytime soon, anyway."

Not with her so-called best friends ignoring her.

"Don't worry about it, Tifa," Aerith called from behind her cardboard. "It means she likes you. Yuffie steals from everyone she likes."

Tifa dropped the charm bracelet into her bag and everyone else began digging into their food. Cloud peered at the cardboard Aerith was writing on. "What are you working on, anyway?"

Aerith was still lettering feverishly onto the cardboard. "I decided to up my number of protest days. My Thursday protests just don't seem to be enough to alert the people about the seriousness of the situation. So from now on, protest days are Monday in the cafeteria and Thursday in the quad. Hmmm... do you think I should write a letter to the principal telling him to make the cafeteria stop serving those salads? Or maybe I could chain myself to the school doors and hold my signs up?"

Tifa glanced at Yuffie, Reeve and Vincent. Reeve nodded. "Yeah, she's always like that."

"There! I'm finished!" Aerith announced triumphantly, brandishing her pink marker like a conductor waving a baton. "What do you guys think?"

She held up her cardboard which now bore the words STOP PLANT MURDER!!! in big, bright pink letters. "There you go. Short and sweet. Hmmm, I think the color is eye-catching, don't you? Plus, it's my favorite color and I thought I ought to use my favorite color when I--"

The brunette stopped in mid-sentence and her mouth fell open as she stared at the tray in front of Tifa. Then she gave a loud gasp and one hand went up to her chest. Everyone at the table looked at her in concern. The cardboard dropped dramatically to the floor.

"Tifa, how _could_ you?!" The girl's voice was high-pitched and shaking.

"What?" Tifa asked in alarm. "What did I do?"

A trembling finger pointed at Tifa's tray. Tifa and everyone else looked down at it as well.

The only thing there was the salad plate Tifa had ordered. She couldn't see what was wrong, but the others recoiled in apparent horror. Yuffie winced.

"Uh-oh. Veggie salad."

Aerith herself drew in a breath and covered her green eyes. "I'm sorry, Tifa, but I cannot sit idly by and watch while you commit murder--"

Tifa blinked. "_What?!_"

Aerith opened her mouth to speak, but Yuffie, Reeve and Cloud exchanged looks and at some invisible signal, the three immediately sprang into action.

Yuffie clapped one hand over Aerith's mouth and the other over her eyes, Cloud reached out and snatched Tifa's plate off the tray with a muttered apology and passed it to Reeve, who untied the red cape from his stuffed cat's neck and spread it neatly over the plate, tucking it around the edges so that none of the contents showed.

From his side of the table, Vincent spoke for the first time since Tifa joined them. "Seven and a half seconds."

"Yeah!!!" Yuffie crowed as she released Aerith, who was taking deep breaths to calm herself. "We're getting faster! Or at least Cloud and I are. Reeve took forever untying Cait's cape."

"Yeah, well, _you_ try working on a stubborn knot when you're under time pressure!" Reeve retorted as he pushed Tifa's now-covered plate away.

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "How can you solve complicated math problems, explain the theory of relativity, know the meaning of almost every word in the dictionary, and yet not know how to untie a knot you made yourself?"

Reeve said something Tifa couldn't hear and he and Yuffie engaged in a battle of retorts. Vincent ignored them completely. Aerith seemed calmer now that Tifa's plate was covered.

Tifa turned to Cloud and asked in a whisper, "What was that about?"

Cloud rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. His face was slightly red. "Yeah, sorry about that. Aerith always freaks out whenever she sees vegetable salads. She's against vegetarianism, see, and she hates 'plant murder'. We do this whenever we're eating somewhere and someone's having a vegetable salad, so Aerith won't see it. It's become kind of a tradition with us and we always try to beat our own record. Last time took eight seconds... Yeah, it's weird, I know."

Tifa stared at him disbelievingly for a full minute. Then she giggled, covering her mouth with her hand to muffle the sound. "I think it's kind of funny. Weird, yes, but funny. And kind of sweet in a way."

Cloud smiled at her and the blue of his eyes lightened.

He had a very nice smile, but once again, Tifa was struck by how much he looked like Zack when he smiled like that. It squeezed at her heart and reminded her momentarily of the very reason she was here. It hurt and she had to look away. Which was good, because Yuffie was now tugging at her arm.

"Here ya go!" The girl pushed a container toward Tifa. Inside, there were what looked like little orange rolls made out of rice. "It's maki! And there's wasabi, too! My dad makes reeeeally spicy wasabi! Consider it a peace offering for stealing your bracelet."

"Yeah, and here, I've got an extra sandwich," Reeve offered. "It's tuna."

"Oh, yeah!" Aerith gave a small start and began rooting around her bag. A second later, she fished out a cup of strawberry-flavored yogurt. "Here you go, Tifa. Sorry about freaking out on you like that."

Vincent nudged his tray silently toward Tifa. "Fries."

"Here," Cloud held out a package of cookies toward her. "They're chocolate chip. My mom made them herself."

"She makes the best cookies in the world!!!" Yuffie piped up.

Tifa stared at the food they were all offering to share with her. For some reason unknown to herself, she turned pink and shook her head. "No, I'm fine, really. I couldn't--"

Cloud smirked. "Don't worry about it. We don't let anyone go hungry around here, especially after Aerith's episodes. And since we took your food, this is the least we can do."

They all dug in to their food, half of which they had each shared with Tifa, who hesitantly followed suit. They all spent the remainder of lunch period eating in a strangely companionable silence, broken only occassionally by a teasing comment or two about each other's eating habits (Reeve was unusually picky, while Yuffie just ate whatever was on her plate and tried to "ninja" stuff from the others).

Tifa tried a little of each from the stuff the others gave her, not wanting to offend the giver. The wasabi Yuffie's dad had made really was reeeeally spicy, but it went well with the maki. And Cloud's mother really did make the best cookies in the world. Even better than the ones she made. She wondered if there was a secret recipe to it.

It was unlike any other lunchtime Tifa had ever spent in the school.

In less than an hour, she had been robbed, called a murderer, and group-fed. It was strange, but she kind of liked it.

It was as if she had somehow stepped into a different, slightly more bizarre world than the one she had been moving around in this morning.

Whenever she'd had lunch with Elena and Jessie and the other girls for the past couple of years, they'd always ordered vegetable salad (a fact Aerith would probably have a nervous breakdown over). Everyone was always on a diet, and even though Tifa didn't really need it since her training kept her fit, she'd gone along with it. It would feel a little odd not to be doing something all of your friends were doing.

Dieting wasn't the only thing they did at lunch, though. Lunch with the girls was usually the time to swap gossip and criticize other people's outfits. Tifa doubted Elena would be caught dead wearing Aerith's mud-specked pink jacket or Yuffie's ninja headband. Or that any of the other girls would be spending their lunchtimes breaking records or nicking stuff from each other's plates (which would break a cardinal rule of the dieting thing) or writing protest signs.

"Hey, Tifa," Reeve said as they got up from the table. "You haven't been formally introduced to Cait Sith, have you?"

Aerith rolled her eyes. "Oh no, here he goes."

Reeve ignored her and held up the stuffed cat dangling on his left arm. "_This_ is Cait Sith. He's a science project of mine that was quite successful--"

"Successful? That cat is a crock!" Aerith huffed as she stuffed her STOP PLANT MURDER!!! sign under her arm. Yuffie snickered behind her palm. Tifa couldn't tell, but she thought Vincent might have rolled his eyes.

"He's a fortune-telling robot," Reeve explained to Tifa as though Aerith had not spoken. "I entered him in last year's inter-school science competition, and he won."

"By 'entered', he means he had Yuffie steal it from me and performed stuffed-cat-surgery on it." Aerith muttered to Tifa.

"Would you like to test him?" Reeve asked, holding the cat up for Tifa's inspection.

It was quite cute, with squinty little eyes, long ears, a gold crown, and little red boots. Its red cape was now stowed neatly in Reeve's bag. It seemed ridiculous that this thing could tell her future, and she never believed in those things anyway, but what the heck? Tifa was just about to say yes, when Aerith interrupted.

"Ew, Reeve, she just ate!"

Tifa started to ask what Aerith meant when Cloud tapped her on the shoulder. "Um, I don't want to pressure you guys or anything or interrupt Reeve's demo, but we're all about to be five minutes late for our respective classes. We gotta get going."

With a small start of surprise, Tifa realized he was right. She had English Literature next, and Professor Verdot did not like people being late for his class. At Cloud's words of warning, everybody jumped to their feet and quickly filed through the exit. Before they parted for their classes, Tifa touched Cloud's shoulder tentatively.

"Hey. Thanks for letting me sit with you guys at lunch today."

"No problem," Cloud shrugged. He smiled, his blue eyes earnest and sincere. "You can sit with us anytime you like."

Tifa smiled back at him. "Thanks, Cloud."

They bid their goodbyes and Tifa went down the hallway to her class.

People were still staring at her as she walked down the corridor, but she found that it was easier to bear now than it had been before. Her encounter with Cloud's friends had transported her momentarily to a weird, but interesting world where no one hated or disliked her just because they'd heard that she had broken up with the school hero.

She still wasn't sure if she had already returned to reality completely.

One thing was for sure though, Cloud and his friends were unlike everybody else in the school.

And maybe, just maybe, that could turn out to be a good thing.

* * *

A/N: Ah, high school. I was pretty much one of the losers then (weirdo, and darn proud of it!). I just couldn't resist making our favorite gang part of the loser crowd! Woot! Hooray for the nerds and weirdos and geeks! They're cool enough for it, anyway. BWAHAHA! (Yeah, this is the toxicity of school catching up with me)

So, please leave a review. I really and truly love them! I could just gobble them up!

Thanks! See ya next chapter! (If I survive, that is)


	5. Chapter 5: Different

And she's back!

Wow, sorry it took me so long, guys. Between endless exams and writer's block, I thought this chapter might never show itself. But now it has, sweets (much to my relief, since this was one of the most difficult to write), and I hope you like it!

I dunno if anyone's still reading this, but what the heck. To those who reviewed:

**Synchypn0tic17: **Believe me, I know what a lunch hour like the ones with Jessie and Elena feels like, and it nearly drove me crazy! I'll give you three guesses where I first based Aerith's character (Clue: it's a character from Harry Potter)... **ShadowCasper: **It's nice to hear that you felt Tifa in the last chapter, I tried really hard to project her emotions in it, since it was a pretty emotional one. Thanks!... **Scribbleness: **I'm so glad you really seem to connect with Tifa! High school was one of the most trying times for me, and though I didn't meet my best friend then, I still learned a lot of things that hopefully our Teef will learn too!... **Sigart: **Damn straight! Weirdos have all the fun! And about Zack, you'll see, my friend, you will see... **TornAngelWings: **Omn, indeed. Your clan sounds fun!... **Miss Layla: **Being an outcast? Don't I know how that feels. Not so much in college, but in high school, definitely!... **FinalFantasyFreak92: **Don't worry, I'm like that too! I've gotten better now, though. Cool! So you must be good in Math and Science? Lucky you!... **Valk: **Okay, see, so you being the class weirdo when it's just you and your sibs, that says something: you're the best of all of 'em! ;D... **absolutedisaster13: **Yuffie's character here was actually based on a cousin of mine!... **Vanilla Raindrops: **Awww, I'm glad you've got friends like these! You're lucky too!... **fragmentsofmemories16: **Everyone seems to have friends like our beloved misfits! I'm glad for y'all!... **Mrs. Maxi Strife: **As you wish! Sorry it wasn't sooner though... **vLuna: **All in good time, my dear, all in good time... **Petrovna: **I hope Tifa's found her real friends too! Crazy, but real!... **Tiny Cherie: **Zack's not really a jerk, just human. And yes, Aerith is creepy *nod, nod* (And possibly about to get creepier)... **Tifa4Buhay: **I'm glad you loved it!... Btw, I love your pen name! ;p

*If there's anyone I didn't get to reply to, feel free to give me a nudge or a (soft) blow to the back of the head to remind me ;p

Same disclaimers apply.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: DIFFERENT**

"Sooo...."

Cloud winced at the deceptively sweet tone of Aerith's voice. The brunette's bright green eyes were twinkling mischievously beneath her ribboned bangs.

It was really too bad that he and Aerith shared the same Calculus class. True, it was difficult to talk during Professor Lazard's class, so Aerith had missed her chance to interrogate Cloud about today's lunch. But despite that, he could practically hear her gloating inwardly from three rows and two seats away.

Cloud thought he knew why.

He ticked a sidelong glance in her direction as he held the door open for her out of habit and the two of them stepped out of the Calculus classroom.

"Don't even _think_ about it."

Aerith clasped her hands demurely behind her back, smiling innocently. "About what?"

Dark blue eyes narrowed suspiciously at her. "I know you, Gainsborough. You're matchmaking already, I can tell. Whatever it is you're planning to do, I'm telling you now-- drop it. Go back to saving your plants and leave Tifa alone."

The brunette pouted at him and tugged at his arm. "But, Cloud! You two are already friends! She already knows you exist, and you've gone up from being Cloud the Obsessive Stalker to Cloud the Lunch Buddy. You're that much closer to being Cloud the Boyfriend! How can you give up now?"

A pale eyebrow rose in response to Aerith's words. "Okay, first of all, aren't you jumping through details a bit? It was _lunch_. Everybody eats lunch. I eat lunch with you everyday, does that make me your boyfriend?" He winced a little at the thought and Aerith pretended to gag. "No, it doesn't. So it's just the matchmaker in you blowing things wildly out of proportion.

"And second," he interrupted when Aerith opened her mouth to speak. "May I remind you that Tifa just broke up with her boyfriend, who happens to be my cousin, a few days ago? I don't think she's going to be out looking for a boyfriend after that, and if ever she was, I'd probably be the last person she'd consider."

"You never know," his companion put in sagely. "She looked pretty happy to me when we were eating lunch and she was sitting next to you."

Cloud ignored that and hit her with his strongest argument. "And third, remember the last time you tried to play matchmaker?"

Aerith grimaced.

Who could forget that fiasco? She had tried to set up Reeve and Yuffie on a blind date that involved maneuvering a bemused Yuffie (who was walking her dog, Conformer) and an equally confused Reeve (who had been told that one of the Science professors from a different school wanted to talk to him about Cait Sith) into an elaborate "picnic" setup in the park.

Needless to say, it had ended quite badly, with a piece of Reeve's trousers in Conformer's jaws and Yuffie breaking out into hives because of the strawberries Aerith had packed into the "picnic basket of love".

"Okay, so that was a mess," Aerith conceded. "I'll admit, I made an error in judgment then. But this time, I _know_ I'm right! You and Tifa are meant for each other, and her breaking up with Zack and ending up with us just proves it!"

"Whoa, hold up!" Cloud raised a hand to forestall Aerith's speech. "Just because she and Zack broke up doesn't mean I'm gonna jump in and throw myself at her. She doesn't need me to be her boyfriend, she needs me -- I mean, us-- to be her friends. And that means _no matchmaking_." He glared sternly at the brunette to enforce his point.

"Fine, I'll leave Tifa alone," Aerith huffed, blowing her bangs away from her face. "But will you _at least_ invite her to play The Game With No Name with us this afternoon?"

Cloud thought it over. How much trouble could Aerith and the rest of their little gang cause in one afternoon? "I suppose. I was going to invite her anyway."

"YES!!!" Aerith crowed. She gave his spikes a playful swat before pushing him firmly in the direction of Tifa's locker. "I'll tell the others. And I'll bring Holly's bowl. The board better be ready by the time we all get there!"

Cloud rolled his eyes exasperatedly at her before going down the hallway to where Tifa's locker was.

Biting back a sly grin, Aerith sent him a jaunty wave before heading her own way. Poor boy, if only he knew...

Cloud may be the king of procrastination when it came to showing his feelings --so much so that he was _still _refusing to tell Tifa that he was in love with her despite the fact that the girl was single and available-- but Aerith had a brain and eyes and she used it. And what she had seen had reawakened the dormant matchmaker in her.

Cloud and Tifa were _destined_ for each other, she didn't need to be Cait Sith to be able to see it, and she was determined to prove it. All it would take was a little convincing for Tifa and a LOT of pushing for Cloud.

Sure, she'd promised Cloud that she would refrain from exercising her matchmaking obsessions (which were as passionate as her anti-plant murder stand) on Tifa, and she didn't plan on breaking that promise. She would leave Tifa alone for now.

But she hadn't promised not to include _Cloud_ in her evil matchmaking plans.

...

...

...

...

...

"Hey."

Tifa jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She had half a mind to flip whoever was holding onto her to the ground. She probably would have, since she was already gripping the hand on her shoulder. But she recognized a second later that the low, deep voice was quite familiar.

She turned around to face a surprised Cloud. His hand was still in her grasp while the other was held up, not defensively, but more like he was trying to show her he meant no harm. His pose was one you would usually see on a person approaching a defensive animal.

She let go of him, laughing a little, partly because of her own silliness and partly because of the expression on his face. "Hi. Sorry about that... I'm just a little jumpy today."

Cloud relaxed a bit and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Nah. It's fine... Are you okay?"

Tifa nodded, retrieving several books from her locker before shutting the door. "Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that... People have been saying stuff about me, and it's... well, it's been a rough day."

That was putting it lightly. As Tifa turned back to Cloud, she caught sight of a girl with blond hair staring at them. Tifa knew her from one of her classes. Her name was Priscilla and she was one of the girls who hung around Tifa, trying to get an "in" with the cool crowd. Now, like everyone else, she avoided Tifa like the plague.

Priscilla looked from her to Cloud, then turned to another girl she was walking with and whispered, _"See I told you she was cheating on Zack!"_

_"OMG, and with one of the freaks too! I can't believe she would choose _them _over the cool crowd!"_

_"She's gone wacko. Anyway, whatever. Let her join the freaks. They're welcome to each other. I'm going up to Zack to console him. He's so much better off without that slut."_

The other girl nodded knowingly and the two sent Tifa a dark look as they passed. Tifa forced herself to look away and turn to Cloud, who was frowning at the two girls.

"You mean, stuff like that?"

"Yeah, stuff like that." Tifa sighed.

She hadn't been kidding when she'd told Cloud it had been a rough day. The staring and the whispering had gotten worse, especially after she'd had lunch with him and his friends.

Plus, it didn't help that she was having trouble with Physics. She could barely understand half of what Professor Hojo was mumbling about, and she'd gotten the lowest score on his pop quiz. It had been pretty embarrassing when the Hojo had announced the scores to the class and the students tittered upon hearing her epic-fail grade, shooting her looks that were both smug and superior.

Oh, well. It wasn't the end of the world, and she'd rather die than let it show that their looks and little comments were actually bothering her.

Tifa squared her shoulders and lifted her chin, aware that others were still watching her and Cloud. She wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of knowing that their behavior was hurting her.

Cloud was still frowning after Priscilla and her companion, but when he felt the shift in her posture, he turned to her.

Tifa's back was straight and her head held high. Her lovely, wine-colored eyes were shining with a kind of fierce light. She held herself like a queen, despite the obvious scathing looks the others were sending her.

For a moment, he just gaped at her like a fool. Cloud had never seen this side of her, and he could honestly say he'd never seen a more beautiful sight.

After several seconds of panicked scrambling in his mind, he gained sufficient brain power to speak. "For what it's worth, I don't think you've 'gone wacko'."

_Oh, great. Real smart, Strife. Why don't you just join the 'Corniest Lines in Gaia' show and-- _

He was still mentally berating himself when Tifa laughed. "Thank you, Cloud."

She gave him a brilliant smile and for a moment, Cloud felt his heart stop, then stutter back to life again. _Gaia, she could kill a man with that smile... _Right then and there, he decided that maybe it was worth sounding like a fool if he could make her smile like that again.

Oh man, he had really lost it. Slowly but surely, Cloud could feel himself falling more and more for her every time he saw her. And just now, when he'd seen that spark in her eyes --beautiful and fierce; vulnerable but strong-- he knew his fate was sealed. Tifa Lockhart had him wrapped securely around her little finger.

"So, uh..." he ruffled the spikes on his head in an attempt to flatten them and smiled back at her. "You wanna hang out with the 'freaks' again this afternoon?"

Tifa frowned at the label Priscilla had used for Cloud and his friends and was a little surprised at the casual way Cloud himself took it. "She shouldn't have called you that."

"It's no big deal. We get that all the time," Cloud shrugged. "Besides, there _is _some truth to what she said. We're freaky, we're different. It's not necessarily a bad thing. The way I see it, everyone's freaky in one way or another. People just don't want to admit it because they want to 'fit in'. So instead of being themselves, they try to be like others and hide who they really are. That's just wrong, if you ask me."

Tifa bit her lip as she listened to Cloud's words. Was that what she'd been doing all this time? Trying hard to be someone else so she could fit in? Hiding who she really was so she could be just like everyone else?

It gave her an odd feeling of mixed shame and disappointment in herself. She didn't want to be like that, but the way Cloud said it made her really think about it.

Maybe he was right. Maybe she'd been afraid of being labeled a freak, so she'd followed her crowd's lead and acted the way the school's most popular girl was supposed to act, even if that wasn't what she wanted all the time.

"Tifa, are you okay?"

She looked up to see Cloud looking at her with a concerned look in his sapphire eyes. She smiled reassuringly at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. And yes, I'd love to hang out with you guys this afternoon."

Angular features immediately turned boyish as a delighted smile crossed Cloud's face. "Great! We're playing The Game With No Name at my house this afternoon."

"The, uh, what?"

Cloud's smile immediately became sheepish as he mussed up the spikes at the back of neck. "Oh, yeah. It's this game we came up with. I'll explain it when we get to my house, 'kay?"

"Okay." Tifa nodded as she hoisted her bag onto her shoulder. Cloud took her books from her before she could protest and led her down the corridor. "So, where do you live, and how exactly are we getting there?"

"Don't worry. It's not very far. Just a couple of blocks away, so we can walk. Anyway, the game usually takes a few hours, you'll see why later. Do you have time to spare or are you supposed to be home immediately after school?"

"It's fine," Tifa assured him as they walked through the double doors and down the steps of the school building. "I have to be home by six thirty to study and make dinner for my father and little brother, but I have a few hours before that."

"Don't worry about studying. We've got that covered."

Tifa's eyebrows wrinkled in confusion at that, but Cloud didn't volunteer any more information, so she let it go.

As she and Cloud walked down the street together, she caught sight of Zack and her former friends at the school parking lot. Zack's car was in its usual place and everyone was gathered around it. The girls were doing what they usually did, which was watching the guys. The guys were making fun of people who passed by.

One of the students who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time and dressed in the wrong clothes that seemed to scream "NERD" walked past Zack's group. The girls snickered behind their hands at his outfit and the guys openly laughed at him, calling him names.

Zack himself was sitting on the hood of his car, his arms folded, with an expression on his face that she had come to associate with deep thought. He wasn't doing anything to stop the humiliating scene from happening. In the end, the student hurried off, clutching his books like a shield in front of his chest, looking just about ready to cry.

Tifa's heart went out to the student her former crowd had laughed at. Just last week, she had been part of that group. No, she'd never laughed at any of the other kids, but she hadn't exactly stopped the group either, even though some of the names they had called people had bordered on being hurtful.

Now that she was viewing the scene from the outside, she realized how bitchy and mean it all was.

She bit her lip and turned back to Cloud.

She was pretty sure _he _wouldn't do something like that. She hadn't known him long; in fact, they'd only been properly introduced that day when she'd thrown herself at him. But from the way he treated her, the school's biggest outcast at the moment, and the way he treated his friends, Tifa was pretty sure he would never just stand by and watch another person be humiliated like that.

She looked back at Zack and his friends and saw a blond girl leaning over him with a smile that one would usually see on a hungry cat. It was Scarlet, the captain of the cheer leading squad.

It was a known fact that Scarlet had been after Zack since the beginning of high school and her pathetic attempts at trying to snag him had been the object of Tifa's annoyance and slight amusement while she had still been with him.

As Tifa watched, Zack seemed to come out of his reverie and smiled at the girl. Scarlet's grin grew even wider, if that were possible, and she leaned forward even more, practically pushing her nearly-uncovered chest at Zack's face. Her fingernails dragged across Zack's chest, skimming lower and lower until she reached his crotch.

Tifa couldn't bear it anymore. She looked away, blinking back tears. She was vaguely aware that Zack had seen her and was about to come forward, but Tifa ignored him.

It hadn't taken very long for him to get over her, had it?

Taking a deep breath, she caught up with Cloud and walked in pace with him.

Cloud was nice. Cloud was warm and kind and thoughtful. He accepted her even though she had only known him for a short time, even though she was the most hated person in the school.

She really shouldn't be friends with him.

Because if she did, it would be like using him to get over Zack. She didn't want to do that to him, not when he'd been so wonderful to her so far.

But things seemed to be so much easier to bear whenever she was around him. Other people's taunts and cruel looks were easier to bear when she had his words and his presence to bolster her. He and his friends made her feel better somehow, even when her little world was crumbling into pieces around her.

She didn't want to get involved with another guy after Zack. But would it hurt if Cloud became her friend?

Could she trust him to be her friend?

Could she trust herself not to use him?

"Gil for your thoughts."

Tifa blinked as blue eyes met hers and she realized that while she'd been caught up with her musings, she'd been staring at him the entire time. Her face flushed red and she looked away. She must have looked like a fool, staring at Cloud like that for no apparent reason.

"It's nothing. I was just wondering what this Game With No Name stuff is about."

Cloud grinned. "You'll see. I hope you like board games."

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? I rule board games. If the stuff I won every time my dad and I played Monopoly was real money, I'd be rich by now and my father would be bankrupt."

They laughed together and kept on walking.

Tifa looked over at her companion and noticed the way he greeted various people along the way. For someone who wasn't popular at school, he sure knew a lot of people outside of it. Most of them were grown-ups, but there were a few kids their age too. They all smiled warmly at Cloud and he smiled back, a shy but genuine smile.

It was his smile that convinced her.

It was a small thing, barely stretching his lips as they curved up at the corners, but it was so adorably shy and open and vulnerable and innocently trusting and so comforting... how could anyone be afraid to trust him?

Right then and there, Tifa made her decision. She'd accept his friendship and reciprocate and then she'd just have to see what happened from there.

They spent the rest of the walk in a friendly silence, with Tifa skipping nimbly over the cracks on the sidewalk while Cloud stepped deliberately on them. They reached Cloud's house after a ten-minute walk. When they got there, Tifa couldn't help but stare.

It wasn't really a house. Well, okay it was, it had all the components of a house and everything. In fact, it was rather big, situated in a big lot with a big yard, complete with a jungle gym and a swing set.

With good reason, apparently.

It had two floors and the first floor had a sign that proudly proclaimed SEVENTH HEAVEN DAY CARE CENTER in brightly colored letters. Tifa gaped at it for a second before turning to Cloud.

"You live here?!"

Cloud rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Not exactly. My mom and I live in the second floor. It's just a small business. My mom and her assistant run the place."

Tifa shook her head and laughed. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Strife? Alright, lead the way."

"Okay. But be warned," Cloud grinned at her. "It's gonna be a madhouse in there. Especially since it's just about snack time."

"Like I said, lead the way. That way I have a shield between me and the madhouse at all times."

Cloud laughed as he turned the door knob. The moment the door swung open, Tifa immediately got what he meant. About six children of various shapes and sizes fell upon them the second Cloud stepped through the door and four more followed, all clambering over Cloud.

"CLOUD!!!"

"Cloud!"

"Hey guys!" Cloud's sapphire eyes danced with warmth and a kind of childish delight as the kids practically mauled him to the ground. "What's up?"

"Are you going to let me help out with Fenrir today, Cloud?"

"Cloud! Cloud! Look at what I made for Arts and Crafts today!"

"It looks great, Marlene. Um... what is it?"

"Silly, it's my Papa! I made it out of Play-doh." A little girl with wide, chocolate-brown eyes held up a large hunk of modeling clay that had a ball on top for a head and four smaller stumps at each corner to signify limbs. "It's my gift for him!"

"Yeah, looks just like your dad, Marley... Biggs, what did you do to Mr. Snufflecuffs?"

"Wedge and I wanted to make him 'splode, like they do to the bad guys on TV!!! Only it didn't work, so we had Chocoboy decapsitate him instead."

"It's 'decapitate', Biggs." A pretty woman with short caramel hair and sapphire eyes like Cloud's entered the room, bearing a tray of sandwiches. Cloud took the tray from her hands and set it down on the table where it was descended upon energetically by the kids. "And what did I tell you about the violence?"

"No copying what's on TV, no cutting, no slicing, no brain-splattering, no 'splosives and no skewering." Little Biggs chanted.

"You forgot 'no chopping off heads'. That's what 'decapitate' means." The woman --obviously Cloud's mother-- smiled at the children who all exclaimed "YUCK!" and pretended to vomit. She turned to smile at her son and seemed to notice the young girl standing beside him.

"Oh my, Cloud, who's this?"

All the children turned to Tifa and their already wide eyes widened even further. "Cloud's got a girlfriend!"

"A _pretty _girlfriend!"

Little Biggs blinked slowly up at her, then at Cloud. "But Cloud, I thought _Aerie_ was your girlfriend!"

"I thought _Yuffie_ was your girlfriend, Cloud!"

One of the other children, a little girl with a heart-shaped face and honey-colored pigtails hanging down to her shoulders picked up her Moogle from the table and presented it to Tifa, her dark eyes soulful. "I'm Cassidy. I think you're prettier than Aerie and Yuffie. Will you stay and play with us now that you're Cloud's girlfriend?"

Tifa accepted the stuffed toy uncertainly just as Cloud intervened. "Whoa, kids, hold up. This is Tifa, and she's a friend of mine from school. No, she's not my girlfriend. And just for the record, Aerith and Yuffie aren't my girlfriends, either... Tifa, this is my mom--" Tifa shook the blond woman's hand and returned her warm smile. "--and these little troublemakers are my mom's charges for the day."

"Hi, kids." Tifa flashed a bright smile at each child. The kids --being kids-- loved Cloud's pretty new not-girlfriend almost immediately (not that Cloud could blame them; he'd pretty much gone the same way) and Tifa found herself besieged by a barrage of curious questions.

"Do you know how to play Candyland, Teefie?"

"Will you make me as pretty as you later, Teefie?"

"Can you make 'splosives or decapsitate people, Teefie?"

Mrs. Strife cut in just as one of the little girls asked her question ("When am I gonna grown boobies like yours, Teefie?"), prompting a blush from Tifa and an I-didn't-hear-anything expression from Cloud.

"Ooookay, kids. I think that's enough questions for today. Let's all eat our snacks and leave Cloud and Tifa alone for now, okay?"

"Okay!" The kids happily dug into their peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Mrs. Strife gave Tifa an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, dear. They seem to be more energetic than usual today."

Tifa shook her head. "It's fine, Mrs. Strife."

"We're just hanging out today, Mom. Aerith, Yuffie and the others are on their way." Cloud ruffled the kids' heads and headed toward the door through which Mrs. Strife had entered.

Tifa stooped down beside Cassidy and planted a kiss on the Moogle's round, stitched forehead before returning the toy to its owner. Marlene grinned at her from across the table, displaying a jelly moustache. "See you later, Teefie!"

"Bye, Teefie!" the kids chorused, automatically using the new name they had given her. Mrs. Strife shook her head and smiled. "Go on up, you two. I'll send up snacks later when Shera gets here."

"Bye, kids." Tifa waved to the children as she disappeared through the door. To Cloud's mother, she added, "It was nice meeting you, Mrs. Strife."

"And you, dear."

Tifa closed the door behind her and turned to see Cloud heading up a set of stairs. "This way, Teefie."

She gave him a mock-glare as she climbed the stairs after him. Cloud sent her a grin over his shoulder before fishing a key out of his pocket and fitting it into the door at the top of the stairs. He held the door open for her (he wasn't trying to be gentlemanly just because it was Tifa; it was just the way he'd been raised. Really!) and Tifa found herself in a cozy-looking living room, complete with a TV, a rug, comfortable chairs, even a fireplace. The room was well-lit and gave off a homey feeling.

"Make yourself comfortable. The others'll be here any minute. I have to get the board and the questions first," he disappeared through a door to what was probably his room.

Tifa nodded and sat down on the couch and placed one of the pillows on her lap. It was soft and had a clean, slightly spicy smell. It was a nice scent and it made her feel somewhat safe and cozy. It was also familiar. She hugged the pillow, burying her face in its softness.

Then she realized why the scent was familiar. It was Cloud's smell.

For some reason, it made her blush a little and she settled the pillow back into its original position. Just in time, apparently. The excited yells of "AERIE! YUFFIE! REEVE! VINCENT!" from the kids announced the others' arrival. Cloud came out from his room dressed in a fresh shirt.

A moment later, the rest of Cloud's little gang poured into the Strifes' living room. They greeted Tifa and Cloud and sprawled comfortably in various positions on the floor or on the chairs. Cloud walked over to where Tifa was sitting and settled on the other end of the couch. He placed the old, battered game board in the middle of their informal little circle next to the fishbowl Aerith had brought.

"Awriiight!" Yuffie hollered once the process was finished. "All of you, prepare to taste defeat at the hands of the Great Ninja Yuffie!"

Cloud rolled his eyes and surveyed the rest of the little gang gathered in his living room.

"Let's play."

* * *

A/N: Ugh. I'm not too happy about this chapter.

Anyway, sorry to end it so abruptly, my dears, but since this chapter has jumped through so many aspects of the story, I figured I'd give it a bit of a rest. Besides, I noticed Cloud was a little talky-talky in this chapter (I tried to get him to shut up and go with the stoic-silent guy thing he's got going, but he wouldn't. Stubborn man!). Plus, I had a little TOO much fun with the kids, and they took up so much room (and they weren't even supposed to be there)...

Next chapter will explain The Game With No Name (yeah, I'm just SO creative at naming stuff... NOT) and hopefully answer the question some people have been asking me lately and that is, 'what the hell happened to Zack?'

Btw, I gave Moogle Girl the name Cassidy. Dunno why, it seemed to fit at the time. I fell in love with her in ACC, she was SO cute and adorable! And that scene where she pushed Denzel away after she and her little brother fell had me blinking back tears. I swear, I just wanna cuddle her! I couldn't not put her here!

Thanks for reading, wonderful people! If anyone's still reading this, that is... Please, make my day and drop me a review! They are my lifeline, as I am STILL currently drowning in papers and exams!

To those who celebrate it, have a meaningful Holy Week, people! See you next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: The Game With No Name

Hiya!

Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter!

To those who reviewed for last chapter:

**Sigart: **Patience, my friend. You will soon see what will happen. I've got something planned for that in a few more chapters, I've got a feeling you'll enjoy it. At least I hope you will :)... **AvengedRomantic: **It's nice to hear that my story makes you smile! I hope you enjoy The Game With No Name, it will serve its purpose!... **RyuuseiBlackAce: **Aw, thanks! I'll do my best to make this fic worth reading for you wonderful people!... **Tifa4Buhay: **More kilig for you in the next few chappies! In the meantime, enjoy this one!... **Miss Layla: **Ayos lang, mahalin ang sariling wika, kapatid! *high-five* Here's the Game With No Name for you, sana magustuhan mo!... **.rEckLeSsLy .cOnFIned****: **Sorry, ff wouldn't let me show your name properly, dunno why; Anyway, I'm glad you liked the kids, they were an impromptu addition: there wasn't even supposed to be a Seventh Heaven Day Care Center, but the kids pouted and used the puppy eyes; I've always been defenseless against that look, so I had to give in... **vLuna:** I agree with you there: Cloud's great! He's already got me head over heels, I can't blame Tifa if she falls for him in a hopefully very short time... **Petrovna: **I know, it's nice to hear Tifa thinking about Cloud that way under these circumstances. Too often, she's the one portrayed as the smitten party. I wanted to do a teensy bit of role-reversal here... **Valk: **Sorry to disappoint, but I'm afraid there will be no Tifa-Cloud lap dancing in this chapter (I know, I'm disappointed too). However you, brilliant friend and bad influence (and that's a good thing) that you are, have just given me an idea for a future chapter *wink*... **Murii: **I'm glad you're enjoying the plot. I'll up it a little in a few more chapters, so enjoy!... **ladywisdom: **Since you asked so nicely, here you go...

Hope you like, guys!

* * *

**CHAPTER 6: THE GAME WITH NO NAME**

You never know what you've got until it's gone.

That was what Zack was thinking while he was sitting on the hood of his car on the parking lot, hanging out with his friends. It was his first time hanging out with the crowd without Tifa since sophomore year and he was definitely feeling her absence.

Everything seemed so... trivial.

The way Reno, Rufus, Loz, Yazoo, and the other guys laughed at the people who passed by seemed a bit mean to him. The stuff the girls talked about seemed shallow and incomprehensible. Zack heard it all through a kind of bubble. Nothing they talked about made sense to him.

He sighed. He missed Tifa.

He'd never realized how much she made everything make sense to him. True, she talked about the same things the other girls did. But at least she talked about other stuff. He missed the way she used to tell him about the stuff she read from some book or other. Tifa was always a big reader, and when they were alone at her house, they'd cuddle in the Lockharts' big library and he'd point out a book at random and she'd tell him what it was about.

He missed the way she'd prop her feet on his lap while she was reading and demand a foot rub. Sometimes, he'd tease her by tickling the soles of her feet, knowing how ticklish she was. She had the softest skin and it always smelled like vanilla. He'd always loved running his hands across her skin, feeling its smoothness. More than once, he'd gotten carried away, letting his hands wander and it had ended up with them making out on her couch.

She'd stopped him from taking it further every time, and he hadn't protested. He'd always wanted to be with Tifa, but he knew better than to rush her. She was too good for that.

And she was too good to deserve what he'd done to her.

Zack ran his hands through his hair and sighed in frustration. Why the hell had he done it? Even now, he didn't know what had possessed him to cheat on her. He loved Tifa...

... didn't he?

Everyone had always said they were the perfect couple. It had been so right: the school's prettiest girl and the school's most popular guy, together. It was a picture-perfect scenario, if there ever was one.

Now Zack was always a guy who believed in fate. It may not have seemed like it, but he did believe that there was someone out there who you were meant to end up with and no matter what tried to stop the two of you, you would meet. He didn't really believe that it was as flowery as some of the lines he'd delivered to various girls before he'd met Tifa: that the planets and stars had aligned to bring them together, and all that shit. But he did believe that there was a kind of spark between the two of you.

When he'd met Tifa, it was the closest thing he'd ever felt to that spark. He was on top of his little world and she was rapidly becoming the center of attention because of her beauty. When they'd gotten together, everyone had been jealous, but no one questioned it. They were the ideal, the couple everybody talked about in slightly awed voices. Everything was just right.

And so, he'd believed that that was it. She was the one he was meant to end up with. After all, everyone said it was perfect, _they _were perfect, right? Besides, Tifa was one of the smartest, nicest and all-around-most-wonderful people he'd met. That was why they'd stayed together for so long, much longer than any of his other relationships had lasted.

He loved her.

Except, he'd cheated on her. And while he knew that was entirely his fault, a part of him couldn't help but wonder if she really was the one he was meant to end up with. Because if she was, he wouldn't have gone for anyone else, right?

Right?

Ugh.

Zack buried his face in his hands and groaned. This was killing his head.

"Zack..." a low, feminine voice purred somewhere near his ear.

He looked up to see Scarlet, the captain of the cheer leading squad, leaning over him. She was smiling and her blood-red lips were stretched rather ferally. Zack pasted his usual mega-watt smile on his face, but his heart wasn't in it. Scarlet didn't seem to notice, however, and she responded to his forced smile with a widening of her own.

Her skirt could have been used as a table napkin; it was as small and just as thin. The top of her blouse was unbuttoned and he could see screaming red lace peeking out, as well as an abundant amount of cleavage. Normally, that would have tempted him. But today, he felt like vomiting and averted his eyes. That was what had gotten him in trouble in the first place.

"You look like you're in a bad mood..." Scarlet simpered, pouting. Then her lips curved upward again. "You know, I can think of a way to cheer you up."

By the way her hands were traveling lower and lower down his chest until they nearly reached his belt, Zack had a pretty good idea what she had in mind. He cleared his throat and looked away, trying to think of a way to push her off without offending the girl. That was when he saw her.

Tifa.

She was looking at him and Scarlet with hurt-filled wine-red eyes, and immediately Zack realized how this little scene looked to her. Here he was, just a few days after their break-up (which had been caused by his cheating in the first place), and he had a skimpily dressed girl hanging all over him.

"Tifa, wait!"

But it was too late. She was already turning away from him and almost running to catch up with her companion. Zack caught a glimpse of spiky blond hair before they disappeared completely out of sight. Cloud?

What was she doing, hanging around with his cousin?

Were they... together now?

No, surely not. Cloud wouldn't do that to him.

"Dammit! Tifa!" Zack attempted to free himself from Scarlet's clutches, but the girl held on. "Let go! I have to talk to her!"

Scarlet's arms slinked around his chest. "What do you want that little slut for, Zack? I'm here to take care of you..."

That did it. All the mental and emotional turmoil of the past weekend and the entire day boiled up inside him and he turned to Scarlet with a fierce look in his normally cheery sky-blue eyes.

"Don't call her that... Don't you _dare _call her that!!!"

Scarlet recoiled, so surprised at the ferocity of his glare and voice that actually let go of him. "But-- but--" the blond girl stammered, "Everyone knows she cheated on you! She left you for that freak!"

Zack growled, his hands fisting at his sides. The entire parking lot had gone silent. "I have never hurt a girl before and I don't want to start, but I swear, if I ever hear you call Tifa a slut or my cousin a freak again, I'll make an exception for you."

He glared around at the other students milling around the parking lot. "That goes for the rest of you as well. Tifa is not a slut. She didn't cheat on me, I cheated on her. That's why we broke up, and I don't want anyone else spreading any rumors otherwise."

With that, he strode away, leaving half the school's population staring dumbfoundedly at him.

...

...

...

...

"Before we begin, I think it's time we officially induct Tifa into our little gang." Reeve announced in a pompous voice as they all sat in the Strifes' living room.

"Huh?" Yuffie looked at him blankly.

"What are you talking about, Reeve?" Aerith asked crossly. "Tifa's already part of the gang."

Reeve shrugged and held up his stuffed cat. "Yeah, but she hasn't tried Cait Sith yet, and everyone in the group has to try Cait Sith. Besides, she said she wanted a demo. Don't you, Tifa?"

Tifa eyed the toy Reeve was dangling in front of her. She remembered Aerith's little comment during lunch when Reeve had offered to give a demonstration of the thing's fortune-telling abilities. "It _is _safe, isn't it?"

"'Course it is!" Reeve puffed out his chest. "And accurate! Tried and tested!"

"Hah!" Aerith muttered under her breath. "Don't listen to him, Teef. My goldfish, Holly can tell the future better than that thing."

Tifa sent a furtive glance at Cloud, who shrugged, and took the cat from Reeve's outstretched hands. Reeve smiled delightedly. "You press the little button at the back of his head, then wait for him to do the rest!"

Hesitantly, Tifa felt along the back of the stuffed cat's crowned head until she felt the little button Reeve had mentioned. She pressed it and waited.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then the cat's mouth opened and it released a huge gagging sound. Tifa was so surprised, she let go of the thing and it landed on the rug on all fours, coughing like a real cat would when it was choking on a fur ball, making little mewing sounds in between coughs. She panicked for a second. Had she pressed the wrong button? Maybe something was wrong with it? Could mechanical cats choke?

After several seconds of gagging, something flew out of the stuffed cat's mouth. But instead of the hairball she'd expected, it was a crumpled piece of paper.

Aerith's lip curled in distaste. "That is so _disgusting_, Reeve! Not only is your cat a crock, it's got horrible manners! This is why I told her not to do it during lunch!"

"It just needs a little fine-tuning!" Reeve protested as Tifa bent down to retrieve the scrap of paper that had fallen from the cat's mouth. The thing looked up at her patiently, waiting for her to read it. Everyone else, even Vincent, leaned forward to hear what it had to say.

_"Never lose hope. What you are seeking is closer than you think. Beware the Ferris wheel. Lucky color: blue."_

Tifa looked up at all of them. "What does that mean? What am I seeking and why should I 'beware the Ferris wheel'?"

"Beats me." Yuffie scratched her head.

"You have to find it out for yourself." Reeve explained. "Cait Sith can only tell you your future, he can't decide it for you."

"Hmfph," Aerith huffed. "I did tell you that cat was a crock... And how come Tifa got a lucky color, and I didn't?"

The single eye visible above Vincent's collar rolled and his puffed breath ruffled the hair in front of his face. "Game."

"Oh, yeah," Cloud scratched at the back of his head and turned back to the board he'd brought out of his room. "We've only got a few hours until Tifa has to get home. We should get started. Who goes first?"

"Tifa gets to go first because she's our newest member!" Yuffie crowed. Beside her, Aerith bobbed her head eagerly.

"Alright, Tifa then. Then me, Reeve, Vincent, Aerith and Yuffie."

"Why do I get to go last?" Yuffie whined.

"It's the way we're sitting. Just go with it." Reeve rolled his eyes. "You can go first next time."

Cloud reached behind him and took several playing pieces from his pocket and a couple of dice. "Okay, so we call this The Game With No Name. It's basically like a regular board game, only we use points you get from answering questions correctly. You get the answer right, you go ahead and move your piece; you answer wrong, you lose a turn… I've got the questions right here and they're all stuff about various subjects we're all taking this year: Physics, Calculus, History of Gaia, Wutainese, you name it. This way we know who needs help in what subject and how we can fix it."

Tifa nodded in understanding. "So basically this is like a study group only with a board game?"

Cloud scratched at the back of his head. "I told you we've got the studying part covered."

She smiled. "I like it."

Before she had joined Cloud and his group, she and her friends had never gotten together for study groups or anything like that. When they hung out together, it was mostly gossip and shopping. When it came to academics, it had been pretty much every girl for herself. Tifa only did her homework and thought of her studies when she got home. It was kinda nice to be part of a group where people cared enough about you to care if you were having difficulties in your studies.

"It was Cloud's idea." Aerith chirped with a bright smile. "Wasn't it brilliant?"

Tifa smiled too, turning to the blonde. "Why am I not surprised?"

Yet again, Cloud's hand went to the back of his neck and his face was tomato-red under his yellow spikes. "I came up with it in grade school when Za--" he immediately caught himself and cleared his throat. "I mean, back when Monopoly was the latest craze."

Tifa's gaze dropped to her lap. Though he'd stopped himself just in time, she knew what name he'd been about to say.

Aerith nearly groaned in frustration as Tifa averted her gaze. As it was, she already rolled her eyes at Cloud. Really, did the boy have to be so dense? She had already provided him with an opening and Tifa had swallowed the bait, but then Cloud had to go ruin it by mentioning Zack. Maybe it wasn't too late to repair the damage. She smiled her brightest smile and turned to Tifa. "Come on, pick a piece and let's play!"

Cloud, still a bit red around the face, held out his palm to Tifa, who had recovered enough to smile at Aerith then at him. As she looked down at the playing pieces, she noticed that they were actually pieces of wood that had been carved and painted, quite masterfully, to resemble various members of their group.

Her jaw dropped as she picked up one that was obviously of Yuffie and studied the wide, mischievous smile on the little figure's face. It was identical to the one now adorning the real Yuffie's face. The miniature of the "ninja" also had a shuriken strapped to her back.

"You _made_ this?" she asked Cloud incredulously.

The blonde ducked his head. "Yeah."

"Cloud... these are... _amazing!_"

"Cloud's good with his hands!" Aerith sang out brightly. "He can make miniatures of all kinds of stuff and he can fix just about anything! You should get him to show you Fenrir!"

"Fenrir?" Tifa looked up at Cloud.

Cloud rubbed at his nape, his face a little pink from Aerith's praise. "Long story."

Tifa bent over his hand to examine the other figurines. There was Aerith, dressed all in pink with a basket in one arm and --much to Tifa's amusement-- carrying a signboard that proclaimed STOP PLANT MURDER, much like the one the brunette had been making only this lunch. There was Reeve with Cait Sith tucked under his arm. There was Vincent, dressed in his usual black and red. There was Cloud himself, and she was surprised to see that his miniature was sitting astride a high-tech-looking black motorbike.

... And there was Zack. His miniature was obviously the oldest and most oft-used. There were scratches where enthusiastic little boy hands had handled the figurine a little too roughly. The paint had faded in a few places, but the sky-blue eyes still shone with the same careless charm that had drawn her towards the real Zack.

She moved her hand quickly away from the mini-Zack and tried to pretend as if seeing it hadn't bothered her. Cloud and his friends had been nice enough to include her in their group, she wasn't going to spoil the fun by acting all depressed and mopey. She shouldn't have been surprised. After all, Cloud had said that he and Zack had started this game.

Tifa looked back up at Cloud and was a little surprised to find a soft smile on his face. It wasn't pitying or even sympathetic or anything like that. Instead, it was one purely of understanding.

"I haven't made one of you yet, sorry," he mumbled apologetically, trying to call her attention away from the Zack figurine. "But you can use mine until I can make one for you."

"Thank you, Cloud." Tifa smiled softly at him, trying to include so much more than gratitude for his offering to let her use his playing piece in that short statement.

The others watched this exchange silently. Even Yuffie, who normally couldn't shut up for more than thirty seconds, didn't dare interrupt the conversation between the two. Aerith chuckled inwardly and tried to keep from squeeing at the scene the two made.

Tifa and Cloud were _so cute_ together!!! The dark-haired girl was smiling at the blonde like a girl in --well, not 'in love' yet; more like 'in like'. The blonde was looking at the girl as if he had just seen the Promised Land.

How could they not see that they were absolutely _perfect _for each other?

And to think that only a few days ago, Cloud had been despairing that Tifa didn't even know he existed. Aerith hummed knowingly. She _was _right! And she was more determined to prove it than ever!

Not to mention the fact that succeeding at getting Cloud and Tifa together would definitely wipe away the blemish of her disastrous first attempt at matchmaking and clear her reputation.

Finally, it was the opening of the door that broke the moment. For the first time, Aerith scowled at Shera, Mrs. Strife's assistant, who frowned in confusion as to why the normally sweet Aerith would be annoyed at her, especially since she came bearing snacks.

Both Cloud and Aerith went to the door to take the tray from Shera's hands. Aerith reached her first and took the tray loaded with glasses of soda and a bowl of popcorn from her hands.

"Darn it, Shera," Aerith hissed, her face the epitome of exasperation. "I wish you'd waited a few more minutes. Cloud and his future girlfriend were having a moment!"

Shera peered into the room and gave a small "oh!" of comprehension as she saw the new girl who was sitting beside Cloud on the couch. Cloud, who seemed oblivious, introduced them. "Shera, this is Tifa. She's a friend of ours from school. Tifa, that's Shera, she helps out my mom in the day care."

"It's nice to meet you." The new girl smiled at Shera, who immediately got why Cloud liked this Tifa. She seemed to be a nice, polite young woman and she had a warm, genuine smile. Not to mention the fact that she was extremely pretty.

Shera pushed her thin glasses up her nose and smiled warmly back at the girl. So _this _was Teefie, Cloud's new not-girlfriend that the kids had been so excited about. Well, if she had the kids' approval, then she was a definite check mark on Shera's book. Anyone who was good with kids would be good for Cloud.

"It's nice to meet you, too. The kids have been talking about you non-stop since I got back."

The girl's smile widened. "They seem to be nice kids."

"Oh, they are. Just a tad rowdy." As if to emphasize her point, a loud burst of "GIVE IT BACK OR I'M TELLING!!! SHERRRAAAA, WEDGE TOOK MY CHOCOBOY!" came from downstairs. The older woman winced. "That's my cue. You guys have fun!"

Shera disappeared through the door and down the stairs, leaving the group to themselves. Once she was gone, Yuffie looked up in avid anticipation. "So, is that it? No more interruptions? Can we finally start playing? 'Cause I _really _need to brush up on History of Gaia. I totally bombed that pop quiz Professor Hewley gave us!"

"Okay, let's start. Tifa, you go first."

Taking a deep breath, Tifa took the dice from Cloud and gave the two blocks a little shake before letting them fall on the board. A six and a two. She moved the little Cloud figurine eight spaces forward and squinted at the words written there.

"A job has just opened at a bakery in Rocket Town. Answer the question correctly and move two spaces forward." Tifa reached into the fishbowl Aerith held out and pulled out a slip of paper. "History of Gaia: Who first converted mako into usable energy? What year was this?"

She tapped a finger to her chin and thought about it for a second. "Um, if I remember correctly, it was Professor Dante Faremis of the Royal Academy of Junon in the year 1560."

"Really?" Yuffie asked, throwing a kernel of popcorn into the air and catching it with her open mouth. "That was one of Hewley's questions on the pop quiz. I thought it was 1650. I always get the dates mixed up."

Aerith checked the back of the paper she was holding and nodded. "Dante Faremis, 1560. Correct. 1000 points. Cloud, you next," she motioned to the blonde as Tifa pushed mini-Cloud two spaces forward. Cloud rolled the dice and got seven on his turn. He moved the red checkers piece he was using forward and read the words.

"The mayor urgently needs a package delivered to Icicle Village and requires an errand boy. Volunteer for the job, answer the question correctly and move five spaces forward." Cloud fished a question out of Aerith's bowl. "Physics: What is the difference between Gaia's geographic poles and Gaia's magnetic poles?"

"Well, the geographic North Pole of the Planet is actually a magnetic south pole, while the geographic South Pole is actually a magnetic north pole. That's why the needle of a compass always points north, because the north pole of the magnet in the compass is attracted to Gaia's magnetic south pole."

Oh. That was one of the questions Tifa had gotten wrong on Hojo's last pop quiz. Cloud got 5000 points and moved five spaces forward.

They played The Game With No Name for the next couple of hours, taking turns at rolling the dice and answering the questions. In all honesty, Tifa had thought it would get boring after a while, but it didn't. The questions were challenging and you couldn't get complacent or you might lose a turn.

The questions she found trickiest were those about Physics and she lost a couple of turns because she wasn't able to answer. Reeve and Cloud, however, found them almost obscenely easy and soon began wracking up points. Cloud lost a lot of turns because of English Literature, though.

Aerith breezed through Zoology and Botany, but lost because of Wutainese. Yuffie got every History of Gaia question wrong, but made up for it in Calculus and Wutainese, which was her native language and therefore her advantage.

It was a close fight between Reeve and Vincent. In the end, Vincent trumped Reeve because the other boy missed a question in English Literature ("Who wrote the poem _Loveless_?").

"That was a great game!" Aerith chirped once they announced Vincent the winner.

Yuffie groaned from her spot sprawled on the rug. "Speak for yourself. I'm gonna fail History of Gaia, I just know it."

"All you need is a little more effort." The brunette spoke consolingly. "I can tutor you if you want."

"Really?" Yuffie asked hopefully, looking up from where she had mashed her face into the rug. "I can tutor you on Wutainese!"

"Sure! And Cloud, you really need help in English Lit. You might need a tutor too." A small, sly half-smile crossed Aerith's lovely face. "How about you, Tifa? You're good at English Lit. You could tutor Cloud."

Three people immediately turned to Aerith. Tifa, with a small, shy smile; Cloud, with a suspicious glare; and Yuffie, with a grin that indicated she had caught on to Aerith's plan. The tiny girl immediately sat up on the floor and looked eagerly at Tifa.

"Yeah, Teef, and Cloud could help you with Physics!"

"Or I could," Reeve, who was obviously oblivious to the girls' plans, volunteered. "I get better grades than Cloud in --ACK!!!"

Reeve's face scrunched up in pain as Yuffie pinched his arm discreetly and Aerith stepped on his foot. Trying not to howl in protest at this cruel treatment, he pressed his lips together and gripped Cait Sith so he wouldn't pass out as both girls increased pressure.

"Science Club." Vincent muttered from his corner. Reeve winced. Even Vincent was against him, and he'd just been trying to help a friend in need! Wasn't that the point of the game? What the hell was wrong with everyone today?

"But, Reeve," Aerith began sweetly after flashing a grateful smile at Vincent. "Vincent's right. Weren't you going to run the Science Club meetings? They need your leadership and skills over there, and I'm sure Cloud can teach Tifa as well as you can."

"O-Oh, yeah..." Reeve had finally caught on, but it was difficult to convey this message when he was being tortured. "I forgot."

"I'm sure Reeve can spare some time off from Science Club meetings to help Tifa out, Aerith." Cloud said, glaring at the brunette pointedly.

"N-Nope. Can't." Monosyllables were all Reeve could manage as Yuffie pinched harder and Aerith squished his foot even more. "Sorry. D-Daily meetings."

"I could tutor you in English Lit, Cloud," Tifa offered, glad Aerith had given her a chance to thank Cloud in some way for all he'd done for her. She smiled at him. "You don't even have to tutor me in Physics or anything."

Now Cloud really was trapped between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't say no to Tifa, but he didn't want to get involved in Aerith's matchmaking scheme either. In the end, however, as he had expected from himself, his inability to refuse the girl he'd loved since middle school won out.

"No, I'll tutor you in Physics."

The smile she sent him was shy, but still blindingly bright on her beautiful face. Cloud could feel his face growing hot. How on earth was he going to survive this when he couldn't even look at her without gaping like a fool or going red like he'd just pulled his head out of an oven?

As the others left, he caught the smug smile on Aerith's face. He shot her a malevolent glare, but she gave him a sly can-you-prove-that-I-really-broke-my-promise? grin. That shut him up. No, she hadn't really broken her promise, she'd just dragged him into it. And he'd jumped right into her trap, moronic as he was.

When the others were gone, he fell back into the couch and buried his face into one of the pillows. After a second of self-pitying thoughts, he noticed something different about it. He brought the pillow closer to his face and sniffed.

It smelled like Tifa.

Her scent on it was faint, but definitely there. He could smell the jasmine scent that always clung to her hair and a bit of that delicious vanilla fragrance that was always on her skin. She must have been using this pillow the entire time she was here.

Cloud buried his face into the pillow again, inhaling the fragrance that was uniquely Tifa's. He must have looked like an idiot, lying on his stomach on the couch, sniffing a pillow. But he didn't care. It was proof that she'd really been there. After years of merely observing her from the sidelines like some stalker, she was actually in his life now, and they were _friends._ It was more than he could ever have asked for.

Maybe this tutoring thing wouldn't be so bad. It wasn't like he was going to pull any moves on her. She needed a friend right now, and he was more than willing to be one for her.

Yes, that was it. He would be Tifa Lockhart's friend. For as long as she needed and wanted him to be.

* * *

A/N: I am SO not happy with this chapter. Here's to hoping I have something better for you guys next time around!

Please review! And if you haven't gotten tired of this yet, I'll see you in the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7: Of Friends and Fenrir

Yay! I finally managed to update this! Curse you, writer's block! I was actually planning on updating _In Our Own World_ first, as I have sorely neglected it for so long, but this chapter showed itself first.

I'll update my profile soon for those who alerted or favorited. For now, to those who reviewed:

**A Morning Star: **I might take you up on that offer about motorbike info, I have absolutely no knowledge about them. If you find anything wrong in what I've written, feel free to correct me. And, oh, if you're interested in some of my "deeper" CloTi works, you can check out _In Our Own World_ (shameless plug); that is, if you're not opposed to lemons... **makeup. lover:** (sorry, ffnet won't let me show your name right) I'm glad you enjoyed the last two chapters. I hope you enjoy this one too! I have a feeling you'll like what I have in mind... **Sigart: **LOL, I'm glad you thought the Cloud-sniffing was cute, I thought it might be a little creepy (but, yes, adorable)... **Tifa4Buhay: **Patawad, kaibigan. Matagal talaga akong mag-update dahil sabaw ako palagi, XP. Gusto ko pa rin ng CloTi vs. Claerith, pero para maiba naman, eto ginawa ko... **neurogal09: **Thanks! And don't worry, Aerith will appear again, sooner or later. I have something in mind for our favorite flower girl... **Scribbleness: **You wonderful, wonderful person! I always love your reviews! I humbly beg for your forgiveness because I haven't updated this in a while. I'm glad you always seem to feel this story, and also very glad to know it's a comfort to you (now I feel worse for not updating sooner)... **ladywisdom: **Thank _you _for reading it! I'm glad you appreciate how human my Zack is. I know he seems like a jerk sometimes in my story, but he is trying... **Synfully: **LOL! No need to apologize, I'm just glad someone's still reading this! And voodoo dolls? *scandalized gasp* How very stalker-ish! Uh, can I have one too?... **Mrs. Maxi Strife****: **(darn it! ffnet won't let me show your name right!) Patience, my dear. All will become clear in good time... **rokusan23: **Proud to be, kapatid! Musta buhay? Ang aga ng pasok namin ngayon eh, wala pang pasok yung ibang school, kami may exam na!... **vLuna: **Oh come on, you always knew that Cloud's good with his hands. After all, haven't you been proofing my lemons? ;p Okay, that was disturbing, dunno what came over me, sorry... **Vanilla Raindrops: **I love the way you think, sweets. Oh, I'll introduce you to Fenrir in just a little while... **AnimeAngel90: **Poor Reeve, poor Zack, poor everybody except Cloud and Tifa. No, wait, since I'm bad, _especially _Cloud and Tifa! Hehe, they've got to earn their happy ending, right?... **cassiopeia09: **Uy, fellow Pinoy/Pinay! Welcome! I did base this on the "barkada" feel; well, somewhat. I'm glad my game gave you an idea! Tell me if it actually works!... **7th-HartStrife-duh: **Squee! Thanks! And about the length of this thing, well, I ran it over in my mind and did the math. Seems I might have to go over ten chapters here, after all. At least, if I stick to my vague plot line... **6jrz422:** If all goes well, we will see tree-hugging Aerith again soon! As for the Tifa piece, it will come... **ReNeVIerE07: **Thanks! Here you go then!...

And now, ladies and gentlemen, the next chapter! Oh, and the debut of Fenrir, as well.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: OF FRIENDS AND FENRIR  
**

"We need to talk, young lady."

Tifa winced. Her father was using _that _tone. The one that always told her to run for cover because she was in deep trouble. As she cleared the remains of breakfast from the table, she tried to remember any misdeeds she might have committed the past few days to incur her father's wrath.

"What is it, Dad?"

Robert Lockhart's arms were crossed over his chest and the wrinkle between his eyebrows was so deep, Tifa was worried it might freeze there and become a permanent feature of his face. He was also holding a suspiciously familiar piece of paper in his hand.

Uh-oh.

"Would you care to explain why you have a grade like this in your Physics exam?"

Figured. Of all the things her father could have found in her trash, he'd found the quiz Hojo had given them, the one Tifa had failed spectacularly. She hadn't even wanted to look at it, so she had just crumpled that condemned piece of paper and chucked it straight into the bin.

Wrong move.

She should have destroyed the evidence first.

_Think fast._ Quickly, she arranged her face into a frown that mirrored his. The insulted teenager front had always worked for her. "That's mine and it was private. You're going through my stuff now? I can't have any privacy anymore?"

"I know it's yours. I can see your name written on it. Right beside the zero mark." Her father brandished the piece of paper at her as if it were some sort of flag. The red mark seemed huge from her spot. Her father glowered at her. "What in the Planet's name happened? You didn't tell me you were having problems in Physics. You said everything was fine with your studies. Well, let me tell you, young lady, a zero mark on an exam is not fine."

Tifa hung her head, properly abashed. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't really blame her father for reacting like this. She wasn't an honor student or anything and she wasn't good at all of her subjects, but she usually passed all of them, some with flying colors. A zero mark was practically unheard of for her.

"I'm handling it."

"I certainly hope you are, because until I see some improvements in your grades, you're grounded."

Tifa's eyes widened and her mouth dropped in an indignant expression. "I already told you! I'm handling it. A friend of mine is going to tutor me. I'm going over to his house this afternoon for our first study session. How am I going to do that if I'm grounded?"

Her father shook his head, unrelenting. "You're grounded and that's final. Have your friend come over for your study session, if you want. But until you get your grades back up, you're not allowed to go anywhere but home after school."

Tifa opened her mouth to protest, but the expression on her father's face told her there was no use. Once her father's mind was made up, it was pointless trying to reason with him. Though she knew it was partly her fault too for letting her Physics grade slide, the rebellious teen in her was still fuming. She dumped the plates they'd used in the sink and stalked out of the room without another word to her father.

She was just arranging the straps of her backpack when Denzel appeared in front of her, his expression apologetic. "Tifa, don't be mad at me, please?"

"Why would I be mad at you, Denz?"

Denzel's grey-blue eyes were wide and guilty under the rust-colored fringe of his hair. "I was the one who found your paper. It was my turn to get the trash and your paper rolled out. I took a look at it and Dad saw me. When he saw what the paper was, he got really angry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you and Dad to fight... Are you mad at me?"

Tifa couldn't help but smile at the adorably contrite look on her little brother's face. "I'm not mad at you, kiddo. It's not your fault."

"Then why do you look mad?"

Tifa suppressed a laugh. Denzel was such a solemn little kid. He had perfected the art of worrying. He'd grow wrinkles before he turned thirteen. If Tifa didn't set him straight now, he'd be fretting and feeling guilty over this for the entire day. "I am a bit mad, but I'm not mad at you, Denz. I just need to cool down a little, okay?"

Denzel nodded. "Okay. If you're still not feeling good after school, maybe you can take a walk in the park. That always makes me feel better. If I get home early from our field trip, I'll go with you."

Tifa smiled, touched by her little brother's concern. "Thanks, kiddo, but I'm gonna have to pass on that. You heard what Dad said. I'm grounded. Besides, I'm having a friend over this afternoon for a tutoring session. Might as well get started on getting my grades back up."

She sighed heavily. It looked like things were going to be tense at the Lockhart household for a while. Forcing a smile for her little brother's sake, she helped him with his bag and shepherded him into the car.

The ride to school was spent in resentful silence. Robert was still fuming at his daughter's slipping grades and the fact that she had hidden them from him when she usually told him about these things. He couldn't help but worry a bit that something was wrong.

Tifa, on the other hand, was still seething. She knew she deserved her punishment, but she couldn't help but feel that being grounded was a little extreme. She was already handling it. Hadn't she already agreed to have tutoring sessions with Cloud two days ago? Now she was going to have to ask him to come over, which was going to be an inconvenience for him.

By the time her father stopped in front of the school, the tension between father and daughter was thick enough to drown in. It was a relief to get out of the car and into the school grounds.

Once there, she realized that something was, once again, different.

The atmosphere wasn't as hostile as it had been before. Had it only been two days ago? It seemed as if it had been lifetimes ago that she had gone through the corridors amid whispers and scathing looks. Now everyone seemed a bit more relaxed, even friendly.

Even toward her. _Especially _toward her.

"Hey, Tifa! How are you doing?"

"Hi, Teef! I love your blouse! It looks so chic!"

"Good morning, Tifa! You look nice today!"

"Hey, Teef! I'll save you a seat in History of Gaia later, okay?"

Tifa blinked in surprise. Only the polite-girl reflex had her waving her hand and smiling. To say she was shocked would have been the understatement of the century.

Hadn't these people just gone around spreading malicious rumors about her and calling her a slut two days ago? Wasn't she the evil, cheating girlfriend? The enemy of every girl out there who'd ever had a crush on Zack and every guy who'd ever wanted to be him?

Seriously, she would never be able to comprehend the minds of these people. Two days ago, she was the most hated person in the school. Today, everyone was going out of their way to be nice to her.

Weird.

She stopped at her locker, trying to make sense out of it all, when she was suddenly approached by Jessie, of all people. "Hey, Teef! Wanna hang out at the mall later after school?"

Okay, this was getting beyond weird. Just two days ago, her so-called best friend had avoided her simply because of a rumor she probably didn't even believe, and now she was going all "Hey, Teef!" as if nothing had happened?

"Uh, what?" was Tifa's smart response.

"You know, hang out?" Jessie said with a nervous-sounding laugh. "We could go shopping or hang out in the arcade. I'll pass a note to Elena and the three of us can-"

"Why?"

Now it was Jessie's turn to be confused. "What do you mean 'why'? We usually hang out together after school, don't we?"

Tifa gave her a level stare. "We didn't two days ago."

"Well, that's... I mean..." Jessie scrambled for words, but Tifa held up a hand to cut across her.

"I'm sorry, I can't hang out with you or Elena today," she interjected coolly. "I've been grounded. Besides, I have to meet Cloud. He's tutoring me in Physics and I'm tutoring him in English Lit."

Jessie scoffed at the mention of Cloud's name. "Come on, Teef. You don't have to pretend you like those losers anymore. Elena and I are your best friends and we're here for you-"

Tifa's eyes narrowed. "I don't recall you being there for me two days ago when I was the most hated person in school and I could have used some support from my so-called _best friends__.._. And don't call Cloud and his friends losers. They were there for me when you were too busy pretending I didn't exist. As far as I'm concerned, you're even more of losers than they are."

Jessie gaped at her as she retrieved her books from her locker and slammed it shut. Tifa turned to her ex-friend one last time. "Just answer me this: why the sudden change of heart, huh? Why did everyone decide to stop hating me all of a sudden?"

The redhead blushed and suddenly seemed extremely interested in her glittery pink wedges. "I, well... Zack told us what really happened."

That stopped Tifa. "Zack... what?"

"He told us what happened. Well, actually, he kind of shouted it in the parking lot last Monday," Jessie said sheepishly. "He said that he was the one who cheated on you, not the other way around. And then he got all mad and walked off."

"I see."

Tifa didn't know what to make of that. In the parking lot, she had seen him with another girl and thought that he'd gotten over her. The thought still stung like an open wound that was too raw to be prodded, but it made her feel a little better that Zack still cared enough about her to set the record straight and clear her reputation.

"Yeah, so..." Jessie bit her lip, then grabbed one of Tifa's hands and looked pleadingly up at her. "Look, Teef. I'm really sorry about what I did. I didn't mean to do it. I just... Everyone was saying all these things about you, I knew they couldn't be true, but then Elena stopped talking to you, and I thought-"

"You thought you'd be better off with them than with the school's biggest loser, is that it?" Tifa asked, watching Jessie struggle to deny it. But she couldn't, because Tifa knew what she'd said was the truth.

In a way, Tifa felt sorry for her. Jessie had gone against what she knew to be true and sided with everyone else because it was more convenient that way. The compromise kept things comfortable for her, but Jessie was still lying to herself, and worse, she knew it.

Tear-filled olive green eyes looked up at Tifa, and Jessie gave an almighty sniff. "I'm really, really sorry, Teef. I don't want you to hate me..."

Tifa sighed. "I don't hate you, Jessie. I just think it was cowardly of you not to side with me when you knew I didn't do anything wrong."

Jessie's eyes widened and the tears in her eyes spilled over to her freckled cheeks. Her mouth opened and closed like a goldfish as she tried to come up with something to say. But Tifa didn't think there was anything Jessie could say that would persuade Tifa to go back to being best friends with her and Elena. Still, she didn't want to end it on bad terms with Jessie either.

"I'll see you around, Jess." Tifa gave the other girl a small smile and a wave before turning away from her and heading off to class.

Just before she got to her homeroom, she spotted Cloud. There was still a bit of time, so Tifa made her way through the throng of students and walked up to him. When she tapped him on the shoulder, he turned to her with a small, surprised smile.

"Hey."

"Hi," Tifa smiled back at him, her mood immediately lifting. It was hard not to feel better around Cloud. His presence had become something of a comfort to Tifa since Monday, and his smile, small though it was, seemed infectious. "Bad news."

Immediately, Cloud turned serious. His face reflected genuine concern. "What's wrong?"

"I'm grounded," Tifa made a face. "My father and I had a fight when he saw my Physics exam, and he said I couldn't go out of the house after school. So I have to ask you a favor."

"Sure," Cloud agreed easily. "Anything."

"Well, since I can't go over to your house for our tutoring session, can you come over to my house?" Tifa looked up shyly at him. "I'm really sorry, Cloud. I know it'll mean more effort on your part. And here, _you're _the one doing me a favor by agreeing to tutor me. It's just that I didn't know my father was going to ground me, so-"

Cloud gave a small chuckle and held up a hand to stem the flow of her apologies. "It's fine, Tifa. I don't mind. Besides, you're tutoring me in English Lit, right? So you're doing me a favor too."

"It's okay with you?" Tifa asked hesitantly. "I mean, it won't be too much trouble?"

"Nah, it's alright," Cloud rubbed the back of his head absentmindedly. "I have to stop by the day care first to check on Mom and the kids, since Shera had to go on leave, but I'll be at your house by, say, four fifteen?"

Tifa smiled. "Perfect. I'll have cookies ready for you, then. They won't be as good as your mom's, but my little brother says they're pretty tasty."

Cloud reddened and held up his hands. "You don't have to bother-"

"Oh, it's no bother. Denzel -that's my little brother- and his class are going on a field trip today and he'll be home late, so I have to make the cookies 'cause I know he'll be hungry as a wolf by the time he gets there. I'll whip up some for you too."

"Thanks." Cloud grinned at her.

They were nearing her homeroom and Tifa was just about to bid Cloud goodbye when Priscilla, who was in the same homeroom as Tifa, passed them. The blond girl tapped Tifa on the shoulder with a wide smile, ignoring Cloud as if he didn't exist.

"Hey, Teef. I'll save you a seat, okay?"

Priscilla's toothy grin was so wide, it occupied half her face. And this was the girl who, only two days ago, had said Tifa had gone "whacko" and was "a slut". Really, the bizarreness of human nature.

Luckily Tifa's small, forced smile and non-committal shrug were enough to satisfy Priscilla. The girl moved past them and entered the room, leaving Tifa and Cloud both staring at her. Tifa shook her head and turned to Cloud who was staring after Priscilla with a confused expression on his face.

"What was that all about? Why's she being so nice to you all of a sudden?" Cloud wondered, his pale eyebrows knotted over his sapphire eyes. "I mean, she was so mean to you two days ago."

"I know," Tifa agreed. "It's been like this since I got here. Everyone's being really nice and going out of their way to talk to me. Jessie actually came up to me and asked me to hang out with her and Elena this afternoon."

"What did you say?"

"I said no, of course, silly," Tifa rolled her eyes and gave Cloud an exasperated smile. "We have a tutoring session remember? Besides, even if we didn't, I'm not going to hang out with them anymore. It's much more fun to hang out with you guys."

"Really?" Cloud asked. His tone was teasing, but his dark blue eyes were serious and... a little hopeful? "Even though we're the 'freaks'?"

Tifa bumped his shoulder with hers. "Even though you're the 'freaks'."

The grin that lit up Cloud's face was the widest she had seen on him yet. It made his face seem adorably boyish and cute, and it made Tifa smile back, enjoying the easy camaraderie between the two of them. "Anyway, Jessie told me that the reason why everyone is being so nice is because of Zack. Apparently, he blew up in the parking lot last Monday and told everyone the truth. You know, that I didn't cheat on him."

"He did?"

"Mm-hmm," Tifa nodded. "I guess everyone felt guilty about the things they said, so they're being nice to me to make up for all those rumors... I'll have to thank Zack for that..."

She smiled. It was nice to know that Zack was still Zack, even if he wasn't the perfect guy she'd envisioned him to be. He'd known the truth, and he'd stuck by it, even though it marred his good reputation. He was still a good guy.

The ringing of the school bell jerked Tifa out of her thoughts and reminded her that she still hadn't gone inside the room. She looked up at her companion and gave him a wide smile. "I gotta go. I'll see you later, Cloud."

"Yeah. See ya."

She watched as Cloud disappeared down the hall to his own homeroon before stepping into hers. Before she was fully in the room, Yuffie -who was thankfully in the same homeroom- spotted her and immediately grabbed her arm, frog-marching her over to the seat beside hers and giving Tifa a convenient excuse not to sit with Priscilla who was in the back row.

Tifa smiled. It looked like it was going to be a good day.

...

...

...

...

"Hey, man. Got a minute?"

Cloud looked up from the engine he was polishing just in time to see Zack standing at the garage door.

Classes were over for the day, but it was surprising to see Zack here at his house. He was usually in the field for football practice around this time. Cloud had seen the rest of the team in the field, so he knew their practice wasn't canceled today. There had to be something Zack really wanted to talk about if he had deliberately missed football practice to go over to Cloud's house.

"Sure. C'mon in."

Zack did, surveying the bike Cloud was working on. He walked around it with a low whistle, obviously impressed. "Nice. It's a beauty, man. You really fixed it up."

"Nah, just a bit of tinkering here and there," Cloud shrugged as he wiped sweat from his brow with his sleeve. "I'm taking it out for a test ride today. Just to see how it'll run."

"Where you goin'?"

Wiping his hands on a rag, Cloud chose his words carefully. "Over to Tifa's. She's tutoring me in English Lit. You know how bad I am at that."

"Yeah. You stink at English Lit." Zack laughed, remembering their Game With No Name days.

The mention of Tifa's name sobered him up, though. Ever since Monday, he'd thought of nothing but Tifa and how much he missed her and hoped that setting the record straight would at least help her deal with the consequences of his mistake better. She deserved much more from him.

And then today, just after lunch, he'd found a note in his locker written in Tifa's handwriting with only two words on it: _Thank you._

He couldn't blame her for not talking to him in person. Hell, he didn't even deserve her thanks, and the fact that she was thanking him for doing something he should do meant that she had probably been greatly affected by the things everyone said. More than she had let on.

It made him feel like a real shit.

Being here made him feel even shittier, because he was here for selfish reasons. He'd heard the rumors that she and Cloud were together, and jealousy had eaten at him from the inside. Him, Zack, who had no right to be jealous when he had cheated on Tifa in the first place.

Yeah, shit alright.

Cloud had dropped onto a small wooden bench in the corner of the garage and was taking a swig from a glass of pink-colored liquid. Zack sat down beside him and raised an eyebrow.

"You drink unidentified pink stuff now?"

The comment earned him a punch in the arm. "Shut up. It's pink lemonade. Aerith taught the kids how to make it and now it's their favorite drink. They sent some over. Want some?"

"Blechh! No way, dude. I wouldn't drink that stuff even if you paid me." Zack stuck his tongue out at the glass filled with pink liquid that Cloud was offering him. He didn't know this Aerith person since he didn't know the crowd Cloud usually hung out with, but there was something disturbing about drinking something so... _pink_.

"Suit yourself." Cloud downed the rest of the stuff, and the two of them sat quietly for a minute.

Finally, it was Zack who broke the silence. After all, he was the one who had sought his cousin out to talk; he had to start sometime.

"Listen, man... I came here to ask you something. I know I have no right to ask this, especially after what I did, but... I heard you and Tifa hang out a lot nowadays, and I was wondering if that meant... I mean... It's like- I thought... Is she...? Are you-?"

He raked a hand through his thick mane of jet-black spikes and ran a hand down his face in frustration. He had no idea what to say. Zack Fair -known smooth talker- was stammering like a complete idiot. If only everyone could see him now.

Cloud listened to his cousin stumble over his words. He knew what Zack was trying to ask, and he knew the answer. "We're just friends, Zack."

It was the truth, and Cloud had no reason whatsoever to feel guilty the way he was feeling now. Because he'd told Zack the truth. He and Tifa were just friends.

Except sometimes -despite what he'd told Aerith and Zack, what he told himself constantly- he found himself wanting to be more than a friend to Tifa. That through some kind of miracle, she'd fall in love with him, Cloud Strife, and want to be more than a friend to him too.

But she wouldn't, Cloud knew that. She was still hurting over Zack, and from what he'd seen, still in love with him. With a sharp pang, he remembered the way she'd smiled when she'd told him that it was _Zack_ who came to her rescue. That it was Zack who'd made everything better for her, and not Cloud. Her smile had been soft and wistful and so very beautiful that it made Cloud's gut ache every time he thought about it.

Even though they weren't together anymore, Tifa still belonged to Zack, and he, Cloud, was just another friend.

...

...

...

...

Tifa was nervous.

Why was she so nervous? She had no reason to be. She was just having a friend over. She'd invited lots of friends over to her house before, right? Elena, Jessie, and other girls: Amanda and Larissa from middle school, Kumiko back in fifth grade, Bijou back in second, oh, and Gillian from kindergarten.

And boys too! She'd had Reno and Rude over once, when they were borrowing her notes in Wutainese -she suspected that was more because Rude wanted an excuse to talk to her; everyone in school knew that Rude had had a thing for her back in their sophomore year.

And Zack, of course, went over to her house every other day during the time they had been dating.

See? She really was nervous! Even the thought of Zack wasn't enough to distract her from her nervousness, and that alone was a mark of how nervous she was.

She was also mentally babbling. Another sign.

Tifa sighed. She needed to do something with her hands to stop them from fidgeting. Too bad the cookies were done. They could have occupied her hands and brain to stop her from fretting. They were now arranged perfectly on a plate that was waiting on the table. The table was neat. The living room was neat. Everything was neat.

There was nothing more for her to do but wait for Cloud to arrive. And that was precisely the problem.

There really was something wrong with her. Why should she be so nervous to have Cloud over? She knew he wouldn't be critical of her living space. It wasn't as if he was going to criticize her just because there was a piece out of place in her mother's antique bottle collection, and- oh, Gaia, there really _was_ a piece out of place!

Tifa hurried over and pushed the pretty blue glass bottle over a few millimeters so that it was perfectly aligned with its fellows. Once she was satisfied with the arrangement, she moved back and admired her work.

... Aaaannnd she had just reached a new level of obsessive compulsive behavior.

_Geez, you'd think I was having the President over._ She sighed and plopped down on the couch, hugging one of pillows. If she was really honest with herself, the real reason she was nervous was because it was _Cloud_ who was coming over.

She had known him for only a few days, but somehow, he had managed to become... important to her. His opinion was important to her. He and his friend had been so wonderful to her. She wanted them to think she was worthy of being their friend.

_There you go again. _Tifa sighed. It was precisely this way of thinking that had pushed her into behaving like the cool crowd. Thinking that she had to behave a certain way in order to be accepted.

Cloud and his friends had accepted her exactly as she was. Not because she was pretty or popular or the school's queen bee, but because she was Tifa. She didn't need to act differently around them. She just had to be herself.

The sound of a motorcycle engine rumbling brought her out of her reverie and Tifa looked up. It sounded like the motorcycle was just in front of her house. Confused, Tifa got up and walked to the front door. None of their neighbors owned a motorcycle, so who in the Planet's name was riding a motorbike around here?

Peering around the door, Tifa saw exactly who it was and her mouth dropped open.

_"Cloud?"_

There was no mistaking the blue eyes peering up at her from under the helmet. Cloud gave her a grin as he turned the engine off and removed his helmet, flattened spikes bouncing almost comically back into their usual gravity-defying position.

"Hey."

With an incredulous laugh, Tifa raced down the steps of her front porch and skidded to a stop beside the bike. As if the surprise of Cloud riding a motorbike wasn't enough, there was the bike itself. Tifa didn't know much about motorcycles or engines and stuff, but Cloud's bike was... amazing! The black metal was sleek and polished and obviously well-maintained. Cloud was sitting astride it, and Tifa had never seen him look so comfortable.

Now she knew why his figurine had a motorbike with it.

"Cloud, this is..."

"This," he gestured to the bike with a proud smile, "is Fenrir. He's a Hardy Daytona. Fixed it from my Dad's old bike. My mom lets the kids help me fix it every now and then, but she won't let me ride it without the helmet. House rules."

Tifa ran an appreciative finger over the silver handlebars. "It's unbelievable! How come you never ride it to school?"

Cloud laughed. It was a warm, comfortable sound. "Can you imagine the ruckus that would make?"

"Good point." Tifa nodded, grinning. "My little brother is gonna freak when he sees this! He gets home in about an hour or so, and you'll be able to meet him. C'mon in, you can put Fenrir in the garage."

Tifa led the way and opened the garage door for him while Cloud wheeled Fenrir in. Once Fenrir was settled, Tifa motioned Cloud into the house.

"Here. This is the kitchen." She waited patiently as Cloud looked around at the sunny room with its neat, polished surfaces and homey smell.

"You have a nice house," Cloud remarked as he pulled off his jacket. Tifa beamed in pleasure, her nervousness long-forgotten by now.

"Thanks. So, where do you want to study? Here, or in the living room?"

"Here's fine, I guess."

"Great. Here, I'll hang up your jacket," Tifa smiled as she took Cloud's jacket and made her way over to the closet where they hung up the coats. Over her shoulder, she called, "The cookies are on the table and there's soda in the fridge. Make yourself at home."

By the time she had returned, Cloud had dropped his schoolbag onto the floor and arranged his books on the table. He was also trying one of her cookies. When he saw her, he looked up with a grin. "Thish ish really good!"

Tifa laughed as she set her own books and notes beside his. "Thanks. So, shall we get started?"

Cloud swallowed his cookie mouthful and nodded. "I've got my Physics book right here. We can start with that."

"Okay. I completely bombed that last exam, so consider me a total idiot and start from the beginning." Tifa smiled wryly as she sat down across from him. Cloud opened his Physics book and began skimming through it.

"You're not a total idiot. The topics are complicated, so we just need to simplify it to make it easier to understand," Cloud stared down at his book. "Hmm, let's start with Magnetism… One of the most basic rules in magnetism is that any magnet always has two poles -North and South. These two poles attract each other, meaning the north end of a magnet is attracted to the south end of another magnet. Opposites attract."

"Opposites attract?"

"Yeah. Let's see, what can I use as an example... Oh, I know! Look at Vincent and Yuffie. Those two are complete opposites- Yuffie's always bright and sunny, Vincent's dark and brooding; Vincent never says anything, and Yuffie never shuts up. They're like opposite ends of a magnet, but they've been best friends -practically inseparable- since kindergarten... So, you see? Opposites attract. It doesn't always work in real life, of course; but in magnetism, that's the way things work."

"I see," Tifa smiled. It was much easier to understand things when Cloud explained them than when Professor Hojo did.

They spent the next hour or so with Cloud explaining basic principles to Tifa. He was an excellent teacher, connecting the most complicated ideas with the simplest things. To demonstrate magnetism and forces of attraction, he took a two of the magnets stuck on the Lockharts' fridge and placed them on opposite faces of a paper and made one move on its own by manipulating only the other. He also explained how electricity powered their different household appliances and why it had replaced Mako as a power source.

Cloud was just in the process of explaining the process of heat conduction to Tifa when rapid footsteps pounded across the front porch and the door swung open.

"I'm home!" Denzel's voice rang through the house and Tifa smiled. "Anyone home? Dad? Tifa?"

Tifa held up a hold-that-thought hand to Cloud and called back. "I'm in the kitchen, Denz! Come on, there's someone I want you to meet!"

Eager little boy footsteps raced over to the kitchen and a moment later, Denzel appeared, rusty brown hair tousled and grey-blue eyes curious. When he saw Cloud at the table, however, he grew shy and hid behind Tifa's leg.

"Denzel, this is Cloud. He's a friend of mine from school," she gave the little boy a fond smile before turning to Cloud. "Cloud, this is my little brother, Denzel."

Cloud smiled at her little brother, his dark blue eyes warm and sincere. He held out his hand to the little boy. "It's nice to meet you, Denzel."

Denzel peered out from behind Tifa's leg and looked at Cloud's hand for a moment before shaking it and giving the older male a tentative smile. "Hi."

For a second, Denzel looked like he was on the verge of saying something more. Both Tifa and Cloud watched as the little boy struggled to come up with the courage to say what was on his mind. Finally, he blurted out, "Is your hair really like that or did you make it look like a chocobo to make Tifa laugh?"

"Denzel!" Tifa gave a small laugh, which she quickly stifled behind her palm so she wouldn't offend Cloud. But she needn't have bothered, because Cloud himself was laughing too. He reached out and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Yup, I did," Cloud teased, his eyes still twinkling with mirth. When he looked up at Tifa, who was giggling behind her hand, his eyes softened even further. "And between you and me, kiddo, it was completely worth it."

Tifa met his eyes, and something about the sincerity in them made her blush clear to the roots of her hair. Luckily, she was spared the embarrassment of stammering by her little brother who had raced down to the garage, announcing that he was going to go riding around the block on his bike.

Still blushing, Tifa turned away to pour some soda for herself and her two companions. Before she could even call out to her brother and tell him the food was ready, the door to the garage burst open and Denzel bounded out, eyes wide and excited, snacks and food completely forgotten.

"Tifa! Tifa! There's a wicked-looking motorbike in the garage! You gotta see, it's AWESOME!"

Ah. So her brother had seen Cloud's bike. She and Cloud exchanged amused glances and Denzel turned to Cloud with an awed expression on his face. "Is that yours? Did you buy it? Did you make it yourself? Can I have a go on it?"

Tifa smiled. It looked like Cloud had won a fan in Denzel. She'd never heard her brother this excited since their father had bought him his favorite new video game. The kid was practically in Cloud's lap, quizzing him about every detail concerning Fenrir. Cloud, as at ease with Denzel as he was with the other kids at the day care, responded to him naturally, like an affectionate older brother.

"Hey, Teef! Cloud says I can ride with him on his bike if it's okay with you. Can I?" Denzel made his eyes go wide, using the full force of his puppy-eyes on her. "Pleeeeease?"

Tifa laughed, unable to resist. "Oh, alright. But _after_ you do your homework and _after_ Cloud and I finish studying."

"Yeah!" Denzel punched the air and shot up the stairs, schoolbag dragging behind him. "I'm gonna go do my homework now! Call me when you guys're done!"

Tifa smiled and shook her head before turning to Cloud. "Why do I get the feeling that you're gonna be a bad influence, Strife?"

Cloud laughed and shrugged. When he turned back to the table, however, his grin fell and he assumed an expression that would have been at home in a funeral. Tifa had placed his English Lit book open in front of him.

Now it was Tifa's turn to laugh. "Don't look like that. It's not gonna kill you, silly."

Still, Cloud's expression when he picked up the book made him look as if he were heading for the gallows. Shaking her head in amusement, Tifa flipped her own book open.

"Okay, the trick to English Lit is to read between the lines. Don't be intimidated if you can't immediately figure out what a passage or line means. There's a surface meaning to the words, but there's also a deeper meaning to them, and you have to find out what it is to grasp the essence of a piece of literature. Here, let's start with _Loveless_... 'My friend, the fates are cruel... There are no dreams, no honor remains...' What do you think it means?"

For the next hour, Tifa guided Cloud patiently through English Lit, letting him figure out the meaning of the lines on his own and occasionally giving some insights. By the time Denzel appeared, the morose expression on Cloud's face had eased.

"Can I go for a ride on Cloud's bike now?" Denzel asked eagerly when he saw that Cloud was packing up his books.

Cloud glanced at Tifa, who nodded. "Sure thing, kid. Just let me finish with this, then I'll take you out for a spin on Fenrir."

"Yes!" Denzel raced out to the front door to put his shoes on.

"So, same time tomorrow?" Tifa asked as Cloud slung his backpack over his shoulders.

"Yeah, sure," he smiled at her as they went into the garage. "I learned a lot today, Tifa. Thanks."

"Me too." Tifa agreed, handing him his jacket before opening the garage door. "Thanks for all your help, Cloud."

"No problem."

Denzel was already waiting impatiently for them in the driveway. As soon as the garage door opened, he scrambled over Fenrir with Cloud's help and accepted the helmet the older male handed over to him.

"Ready, Denzel?" Cloud asked as he gunned the engine.

"You bet!" was the little boy's enthusiastic reply.

"Here we go then." Cloud revved the engine and the motorcycle shot off with Denzel eagerly yelling out his excitement as the houses rushed past him. Cloud drove Fenrir up and down the block a couple of times before finally coasting to a stop in front of the Lockharts' house.

"That was soooo cool!" Denzel cried through the helmet as Cloud deposited him on the driveway. "Seriously, Teef! You should get Cloud to take you on a ride on Fenrir! It was _awesome!"_

Tifa laughed. "Maybe some other time, kiddo. Dad's gonna be home any minute now and I haven't started on dinner yet. Now, give Cloud his helmet back."

Denzel did so, with a wide grin up at his new hero. "Thanks, Cloud!"

"Don't mention it, kid," Cloud ruffled Denzel's hair before donning on the helmet and buckling it in place. To Tifa, he said, "See you at school!"

"Yeah, see you."

Cloud revved the engine for the second time and sped off. Both Tifa and Denzel ran down to the street, waving. Just as Cloud and Fenrir disappeared round the corner, their dad's car appeared around it and made its way over to their driveway.

Tifa and Denzel walked back up to the house to welcome their father back home. Before Robert had even managed to close the door, Denzel was bounding up to him, still caught up his excitement.

"Dad! Dad! Guess what? I rode Fenrir! It was unbelievable!"

"Fenrir?"

"The motorbike that passed you," Tifa explained at her father's questioning look.

"Ah. I take it that motorbike came from here?"

"Yeah, it was Cloud's. The friend I told you about. The one who's tutoring me in Physics."

The suspicious expression on his face told Tifa what he thought of a guy in a big, black motorbike teaching his daughter anything. She rolled her eyes. "Relax, Dad. Cloud's not a bad guy or anything. He fixed that bike on his own and he had to use it because he needed to come over here for our tutoring session. Because I'm _grounded,_ remember?" she added pointedly.

"Yeah, Dad! Cloud's great!" Denzel agreed. "He's really nice!"

"Well, if he manages to help you get your grades back up, then I won't say anything about the bike." Robert remarked as he closed the garage door and went into the house, flanked by his kids. Denzel raced off into the living room, making all kinds of motorbike sounds and imitating Cloud by holding his hands out and gunning an invisble engine.

Robert turned to his daughter who was getting started on dinner. "Listen, sweetheart. I'm sorry I was a little angry this morning. I know you're going through a tough time, what with you breaking up with your boyfriend and all. But you have to know that I just want what's best for you, and that includes you getting good grades."

Tifa sighed. "Yeah, I know, Dad. I'm sorry too. And I am working on getting good grades, I promise. That's why I asked Cloud to come over and tutor me."

"Okay, then." Robert cleared his throat, wanting to show some gesture of affection or something, but not quite sure how to. His daughter solved the problem by giving him a kiss on the cheek before shooing him away so she could make dinner.

Tifa shook her head as her father disappeared into the living room, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Love you too, Dad."

* * *

A/N: Oh, wow. That was a stumbling block of a chapter. Well, at least it's over now. I've got something planned for the next few chapters, so watch out! If all goes well, there'll be more CloTi fluff coming up!

See ya!


	8. Chapter 8: Chocobo Likes

Hiya!

Apologies for the delay, both in posting and in updating the 'expressions of gratitude' corner in my profile! The latter will be done as soon as I get the time. I really do appreciate all the wonderful people who read my stuff and who take the time to favorite, review or alert. Unfortunately, student life is seriously crazy at the moment -we only have about an hour's break between classes everyday and by the time I get home, I'm usually too exhausted to write. So if I don't get to do it soon, know that I love every single one of you out there! Thanksies and hugs!

To those who reviewed:

**Fairheartstrife: **Whee! I was really excited to read your review! I love all your stories, so knowing that you've read mine nearly made me faint with happiness! Oh, hand me your smelling salts! I pity your poor Fack heart for the next few chappies, though :'(... **TintenZauberin:** It's okay with me if your English isn't perfect. I love reviews and it doesn't matter to me if they're not grammatically perfect or something. Besides, you're not the only one who uses English only as a second language: I do too! Anyway, I'm really glad you liked the Cloud and Denzel scenes, I decided to keep it as close to AC Cloud as possible... **zodious: **I adore your enthusiasm! Thanks so much! I'm so happy you liked the last chapter! But, um, did you mean you hope Zack and _Tifa _don't get back together?... **vluna: **Of course, our Teef is smart, even though she's made (and will make) some mistakes. And youuuu -naughty, naughty *wicked grin*, but yes, Cloud is good with _some _things *cough, cough*... **Chaotic Symphony: **Many thanks! And here is the 'more' you want!... **Valky: **You're a great twin! (Speaking of which, our birthdays are fast approaching) Anyway, you're one to talk, you've shown Zack as Teef's love interest too, remember? But yeah, I get what you mean. *hugs* And I'm glad you're liking my Cloud, he's adorable! Oh btw, I'm adding another favorite of ours (though knowing you, you may not like what she's here for) -Raifa...** Kisdota-The Freak Gamer:** Thanks! Um, how did I put the name of freak in vain? And yes, there will be another couple out there, just not as focused as the CloTi... **Miss Layla: **Salamat ng marami, friend! Toxic talaga ang college, hindi tuloy ako makapag-update. Kumusta naman sem mo?... **Senhorita Caroline: **I feel sorry for Zack too; but I'm mean, so he's in for more suffering. MWAHAHA! (just kidding)... **7th-HartStrife-duh: **Thanks! LOL! Pink lemonade, the fountain of youth? That made me laugh! And as much as I love Cloud, I wouldn't want to fail a subject for him. I've already experienced it (*cough, cough* Math *cough, cough*), and even Cloud's not worth the stress (that threw off my entire curriculum). I can pretend to be failing, though, so he'll tutor me... **Vanilla Raindrops: **I'd prefer Cloud over Fenrir, but I'll take the bike if I can't have the guy. Poor Zack, everybody seems to be pouting at him. Actually, Denzel is about eight in this. The whole "he'd grow wrinkles before he turned thirteen" was just a random number I pulled out of thin air. Sorry, I think I messed that up. D:

Anyway, here you go, wonderful people!

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: CHOCOBO LIKES...  
**

**_2 months later..._**

"Aaaaaand... Done!"

Cloud triumphantly punched at the last key on his keyboard and sighed in relief as he surveyed his computer monitor.

Finally!

It was three o'clock in the afternoon. It had taken him the whole of last night and the better part of this glorious Saturday to complete that blasted paper for English Lit: 'An Analysis of the Play, _Loveless_'.

He skimmed through his work tiredly until he was satisfied that Professor Verdot would give this a B+, at the very least. If he didn't, Cloud might just have to kill him. He hadn't sacrificed all his Fenrir-time for a mere C.

Feeling as energetic as a zolom with a hangover, he dragged himself over to the printer and snatched the sheets off it, looking them over with a satisfied hum.

It looked like all his tutoring lessons with Tifa had paid off, at least. His performance in English Lit had improved markedly, even Professor Verdot had commended him on it. And he had Tifa to thank for all of it. With her help, he was getting better at understanding all the literary pieces they were required to read.

Plus, they were hanging out together more -whether it was at her house, playing video games with Denzel, or with the rest of the gang, playing the Game With No Name- they were together almost everyday and Cloud found that he was enjoying every minute he spent with her. She was smiling and laughing more now, as opposed to her sad disposition when she'd first started hanging out with them.

He still found himself staring at her like a fool at times (and he had the sinking suspicion that he would never completely get rid of that habit), but he was getting more and more comfortable with her, and she with him.

Thinking of Tifa made him feel better and it was with a lighter mood that he went downstairs to announce to the world that he had managed to resurface from his ocean of schoolwork. Rubbing at the back of his head, he opened the door to the daycare and was immediately greeted by the wonderful smell of his mother's cookies.

And serving them to the kids was none other than-

"Tifa?"

Tifa turned at the sound of her name and smiled when she saw Cloud coming through the door, his crazy hair sticking out in all directions so that he looked more like a chocobo than ever.

She had to admit, the sight of him rubbing his eyes and yawning like a little kid who'd just gotten out of bed (even though it was three in the afternoon) was pretty darn adorable. Add the kids who had just tackled him to the floor -all piling up on his chest, wriggling like excited little worms- and Tifa just had to laugh.

"Cloud!"

"Cloud, look what Teefie made for us!"

"Cookies, Cloud!"

"Teefie made them, Cloud!"

"Come on, kids," Tifa stooped and plucked Marlene up from Cloud's chest and set the grinning little girl upright on the floor. "Let's give Cloud a little room to breathe, okay?"

Cloud's mother appeared through the door, bearing a tray loaded with glasses and a pitcher of pink lemonade which she set down on the table beside the cookies. "Alright, kids. Dig in!"

The kids, seeing the treats on the table, abandoned Cloud and descended upon the cookies and lemonade like a pack of hungry wolf cubs. Tifa took Cloud's hand and hauled him to his feet, giving him a wide smile.

"Cookies?" she asked, holding up a plateful.

Cloud took one and munched contentedly on it. His mom's cookies were good, Tifa's cookies were good; but when both females made the cookies, as they obviously had, it was enough to make the toughest man in the world get down on his knees, make puppy-eyes and beg for more.

"Hey, Mom," Cloud turned to his mother, who was pouring lemonade for the kids. "Why didn't you tell me Tifa was here?"

Tifa, who had turned back to the table, gave him a sassy smile over her shoulder. "'Cause I didn't come here for you, chocobo-head."

Mrs. Strife smiled as she poured some pink lemonade for Cassidy and her Moogle. "Tifa offered to help me with the kids. They were getting a bit rowdy, and she offered to be my assistant for today, since Shera's still in Rocket Town. Her husband still isn't feeling well, the poor man."

Cloud snorted. If there was something Cid Highwind was, it wasn't poor. He was probably just milking whatever sickness he'd had for all it was worth so he could get Shera's attention and have someone wait on him hand and foot.

"Well, you shouldn't push yourself too hard, Mom. It won't be good for your health if you're always stressed."

Mrs. Strife beamed affectionately at her son. "Silly boy. I'll be alright. Besides, Tifa's here to help me."

"Yup. And since I'm already here, I might as well show you this," Tifa waved a piece of paper in front of his face. One eyebrow raised, he snatched the paper she was dangling at him from her teasing grip and looked at it.

It was an exam. Her Physics exam, to be exact.

Cloud's gaze immediately went to the score on the top. Full marks.

He looked up at Tifa with a wide grin. "Well done! Congratulations!"

Tifa gave him a bright smile with her hands clasped behind her back, looking like a proud little girl who'd won an award. "Thanks! And thanks for tutoring me. I never would have gotten my Physics grade back up if it hadn't been for you."

"It was nothing," Cloud shrugged. "Besides, you really helped me out in English Lit. It was the least I could do."

"Oh, yeah. I just remembered," Tifa continued talking to him as she separated Biggs and Wedge, who had been fighting over who would 'decapsitate' Mr. Snufflecuffs. Again. "How's your English Lit paper?"

"I just got it done," Cloud said as he took the mangled old teddy bear whose head had to be sewed on yet again. This was the fourth time poor Mr. Snufflecuffs needed a head transplant. "Took me half the day and all of last night to finish it."

"I'm sure Professor Verdot will like it. He was pleased that you're doing better in his subject."

"Yeah. Thanks to you," he grinned as he reached for a glass of pink lemonade.

Tifa gave him a pleased smile that made his insides churn happily. He would have said more, but he was interrupted by Marlene's excellent timing. The little girl skipped over to them, both hands wrapped around her glass of pink lemonade. She peered seriously at the two of them over the brim of her glass, wiping at her cookie mustache.

"Cloud, Teefie's really pretty, right?"

Cloud stared at the kid dumbly. Had he heard her correctly? "Um, what?"

"Tee-fie," Marlene stressed each syllable, looking at Cloud as if she thought he was being incredibly stupid. "She's really pretty, right? You should fall in love with Teefie and marry her so she'll make cookies for us everyday!"

Cloud, who was just in the process of taking a sip of his drink, choked and nearly sprayed pink lemonade over them all. Tifa flushed pink at Marlene's words and hurriedly ushered away the little girl who was wondering why they'd reacted like that.

After all, she was just telling the truth like her Papa and Mrs. Strife told her to, right?

...

...

...

...

"So, how did English Lit go?" Aerith asked Cloud as they all sat down to lunch much later that week. It was a Friday and they were at their usual table, which everybody else had learned to avoid because of the STOP PLANT MURDER! sign Aerith always propped up beside her chair whenever possible. "Did Professor Verdot like your paper?"

Cloud shrugged. "He said it was okay."

Tifa snorted delicately as she plopped down beside him. "Oh, please. He's just being modest, as usual. Professor Verdot read parts of the paper to us in class and told us that in all his years teaching literature, he'd never seen a student's work improve so much in such a short time."

"Really?" Reeve asked curiously as he plonked Cait Sith down on a chair next to his bag.

"Really."

Cloud turned red. "Oh, come on. He didn't really say that-"

"Yes, he did," Tifa gave him a mock-glare. "I was there, chocobo-head. I heard every word," her face softened and she smiled, swatting at his blond spikes teasingly. "Now stop being so modest and gloat a little. You deserve it, after all."

Aerith leaned back in her chair and watched Cloud and Tifa from across the table. They'd gotten a lot closer in the past couple of months. She had laid low on the matchmaking while the two had their cozy little tutoring sessions and let things take their natural course. But now, she was ready to get back into gear.

"Of course, Tifa had a lot to do with it too," she prompted with a knowing smile.

Something in the flower girl's tone made Cloud snap to attention. Uh-oh. There was that smile. That sneaky little smile on the brunette's face. He had learned to be wary of it long ago. It usually spelled trouble for him.

Aerith leaned a little to the side and gave Yuffie a little nudge, knowing that she had a ready-made accomplice in the 'ninja'. "Cloud's brilliant, but Tifa's tutoring helped a LOT. So part of the credit from that A should go to Tifa."

Yuffie grinned, having caught on quickly. "And don't forget the source of inspiration too."

" 'The source of inspiration'?" Tifa asked curiously as she uncapped her soda bottle. Cloud glared at both Aerith and Yuffie, making a slicing motion across his throat with his index finger. "What do you mean?"

"You knooow." Yuffie drew out the syllables teasingly, ignoring the dark looks Cloud was sending her. "Spiky's infamous 'inspiration'. A G-I-R-L, guuuurrrl!"

That made Tifa stop. Fine eyebrows drew down and she turned to Cloud in surprise. "A girl?"

"Yup!" Yuffie chirped

"A girl?" Tifa repeated, taken aback. "Cloud likes a girl from our English lit class?"

"Yup!" Aerith smiled serenely.

Tifa blinked and turned back to Cloud, masking her surprise with an attempt at a teasing smile.

She didn't know why she was so surprised to hear that Cloud had a crush on a girl. It was normal for a guy to like a girl. There were many pretty girls in their class and Cloud had every right to fall for one of them.

So why should she be so surprised? And why was she feeling upset... and a little hurt?

Because... he hadn't told her. They'd gotten really close in the past few months. She was much closer to him now than she had been to Jessie and Elena all these years. She'd thought that maybe they were -as corny as it sounded- best friends now.

So why hadn't he told her that he liked another girl?

Cloud's look changed from one of malevolence to one of alarm as he realized what Aerith and Yuffie were planning. What they were trying to force him to do.

"How come you never told me about her, huh, chocobo head?" Tifa's tone was light and playful, but Cloud could hear the muffled note of hurt in her voice. "So... which one of our classmates is it? Do I know her? How long have you liked her?"

Cloud slumped lower in his chair. Part of him wanted to tell her. Tell her that he hadn't told her about it because _she_ was the 'girl' who was his inspiration and that he had not only liked, but loved her to the point of near-obsession since he'd first laid eyes on her.

But he couldn't. Not yet.

He shook his head and stared at his fries as if they were the most interesting things in the entire Planet. "It's nothing. Just ignore them."

"Oh, come on, chocobo head," Tifa pressed. "You _have_ to tell me. You can't just keep stuff like that all to yourself. Which one is it?"

The entire table had gone quiet. The others were waiting to hear what Cloud would say. Aerith was smiling that sly little smile of hers, Yuffie was sitting on her hands giddily, Reeve was leaning forward, and even Vincent was staring at him. "They're just kidding. Don't mind them."

"Oh come on, Cloud," Tifa wheedled, giving him an adorable pout. "Tell me. Pleeeease?"

"Oh, go on, Cloud," Aerith persisted. "Tell her."

"Please, Cloud?" Tifa asked with a smile that could charm him into doing anything.

Cloud squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. He would have gladly given Fenrir up if it meant they could go back to the subject of his English Lit paper just so he wouldn't have to do this. He wasn't ready for it yet.

He wasn't sure if he would ever be.

Looking frantically for a way out, he scanned the cafeteria and pointed to a girl at random.

"Her."

Tifa turned to look. The girl Cloud had pointed to was sitting at a table, surrounded by many people. "You have a crush on Rinoa Heartilly?"

Cloud gulped and nodded, his fingers crossed under the table. He was going to hell for lying to her face life this, but he was trapped between the proverbial rock and hard place, and he was willing to do anything that would get him out of this.

Even pretend that he liked another girl.

Tifa studied the other girl. Rinoa was a new student from Galbadia. She had moved to Edge about a month ago and was in the same English Lit class as Tifa and Cloud. Tifa didn't know much about her -only that her mother, an extremely popular singer, had died in a tragic car accident and Rinoa and her father, a Galbadian general, had moved to Edge afterward. Even newly arrived, Rinoa had caused quite a sensation, what with her family's wealth and her parents being who they were, and she was getting to be quite popular.

And she was very, very pretty.

Her hair was long and dark -darker than Tifa's- and stylishly cut with a streak of caramel blond falling just over her eyes, which were a warm chocolate brown color that sparkled every time she smiled. Her figure was petite and always clad in trendy designer clothes.

And apparently Cloud liked her.

For some reason, the thought didn't sit well with Tifa.

Which was silly, because she had no reason whatsoever to dislike Rinoa and if Cloud liked her, what concern was it of Tifa's? Cloud had his own life and he was at perfect liberty to like any girl he took a fancy to.

Forcing down her disquiet, Tifa turned to Cloud and pasted a smile on her face. "So, have you talked to her yet? Is she nice?"

"N-No. I haven't." Cloud shook his head. At the moment, he wanted nothing more than to bang his head on the table in frustration. He'd done it again. He had chickened out.

Which was probably for the best. He had sworn to himself that he would be whatever Tifa needed him to be, and right now that was to be her friend.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that, kid, and maybe after a million years, you'll believe it._

On the other side of the table, Aerith was just as displeased as he was.

She huffed in annoyance and glared at Cloud. For someone who was supposed to be smart, he could be incredibly moronic sometimes. She had given him the perfect chance to tell Tifa how he felt; it would have been his best shot at becoming Tifa's boyfriend. But no, the little idiot had to ruin it by making Tifa think he was interested in another girl.

The aspiring matchmaker turned to Tifa and studied the other girl. Was she really as unaffected as she seemed?

The girl had certainly been surprised at the news of Cloud liking another girl, but there were no visible signs that she was upset. In fact, she was smiling and quizzing Cloud on details about Rinoa.

Either Tifa was very good at hiding her emotions or she really wasn't affected much about it.

Cloud was stammering answers to Tifa's questions, but Aerith could see he was faltering. With a resigned sigh, she decided to step in, save him, and change the subject.

Assuming her usual bright smile, she hoisted the STOP PLANT MURDER! sign onto the table and fished some glittery pink pens from her bag. "So... who wants to help me make protest signs?"

That prompted a unified groan from the entire group and made the others roll their eyes. Aerith heard Cloud give a relieved exhale. Spiky owed her.

Big-time.

They went back to their lunches and the subject of Rinoa was dropped, but Tifa still found herself looking over at the other girl every once in a while, wondering what it was about her that Cloud liked. She got so distracted by her musings that she failed to hear the bell ring and Yuffie had to nudge her back to reality.

"C'mon. We've got History of Gaia next. I don't wanna be late, Professor H is gonna kill me," the tiny girl scrambled to her feet and gathered her things. The others stood as well and they vacated the table, filing out of the cafeteria in a rush.

She was sitting in class beside Cloud when the announcement came.

_"Cloud Strife, please report to the principal's office immediately."_

Everyone turned to stare at Cloud. He exchanged a glance with Tifa and frowned. She could see the look of mingled confusion and concern in his eyes. She could almost hear him wondering what was wrong as he walked up to the teacher's desk and accepted the hall pass Professor Hewley handed him. Tifa watched in concern as he left the room.

As Professor Hewley went back to discussing the extinction of the Ancient race of the Cetra millions of years ago, Tifa found herself lost in thought again. What could have happened for Cloud to be summoned to the principal's office?

Maybe something was wrong.

What if Cloud was in some kind of trouble? Surely not. He wasn't the type to get mixed up in any funny business, and Tifa knew him well enough by now to know with absolute certainty that Cloud wouldn't do anything wrong. It couldn't be that bad.

Maybe it was just something about his English Lit paper. Maybe Professor Verdot liked it so much, he had decided to brag about him to Principal Crescent or something.

Maybe someone from the school admin had seen Cloud on Fenrir and thought he was being a bad influence to the students? Maybe the Arts and Crafts club wanted him to join and make little figurines?

Maybe she was just being paranoid. People were sent to the principal's office all the time, it wasn't that big a deal. Except, well... this was Cloud they were talking about. Cloud didn't get sent to the principal's office for any reason. He kept too low a profile for that.

After a few more seconds of stewing and nervous fidgeting, Tifa finally had enough. To everyone's surprise, she raised her hand right in the middle of the lecture.

Professor Hewley looked up, his dark eyes studying her intently. "Yes, Miss Lockhart?"

She barely had time to be nervous before she blurted out, "Professor, I'm not feeling very well. I have a terrible headache, probably from eating too much sweets for lunch" -she had absolutely no idea what she was talking about; she was just babbling the first things that came to her head- "I think I might need some aspirin from the nurse's office. May I be excused?"

Professor Hewley said nothing for a moment and just looked at her. He stared at her for so long, she was afraid he might see through her flimsy excuse. Finally, he nodded. "Alright."

Tifa exhaled in relief as she walked to the front of the class and took a hall pass from him. "Thank you, sir."

Professor Hewley nodded again before returning to his lecture and Tifa stepped out of the room with a murmured prayer of thanks at having escaped that. She scanned the corridor for Cloud, but it was empty. He hadn't had much of a head start, so where was he? Frowning, she hurried off in the direction of the principal's office.

She saw with him just as he was turning down a hallway. Catching up with him, she looped an arm through his, taking him by surprise.

"Hi."

"Hey. What are you doing here?" he asked, taken aback. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"I got worried," she explained simply. Then she gave him her cheekiest smile and informed him in a teasing voice, "I have a headache. So you have to take care of me, okay?"

Cloud blinked at her for a second, then he seemed to realize what she had done and why she had done it. The smile that lit up his face as she nudged his shoulder was small but genuine.

"Okay."

Together, they walked down the hall to Principal Crescent's office. When they got there, Cloud entered alone and Tifa waited outside for him. He was there for quite a while, and she could only wonder what Principal Crescent was telling him.

She showed her hall pass to the hall monitor and looked back at the door to the office. She was starting to get uneasy -after all, she was just supposed to be in the nurse's office, getting some medicine for a fictional headache that was threatening to become a reality if he didn't get out of there soon.

Just when she was starting to get really worried, the door opened and Cloud stepped through. Tifa rushed up to him immediately. "Well? What did Principal Crescent want?"

Cloud ran a hand through his hair, agitating the blond spikes. To anybody else, his face would have looked expressionless and apathetic, but Tifa knew better. There was a deep furrow between his eyebrows that indicated worry and a look in his sapphire eyes that was a mixture of shock and troubled concern.

"It's my mom," he told her, his voice hoarse. "She's in the hospital."

* * *

A/N: Welcome to the club, Rinny! I thought it was unfair to Cloud that he was the only one who got to be jealous, and I thought Tifa didn't have any right to be exempted from the pitfalls of jealousy, so I decided to add another girl. Unfortunately, I seem to have run out of viable girls from the FF7 universe, so I borrowed one from FF8. Rinoa will be in a few chapters, just to give our Teef something to sweat about.

I know I promised more CloTi fluff, but it wouldn't fit in this chapter. And when I say it wouldn't fit, I mean it really won't, so I've decided to devote an entire chapter to it (which will be the next one, so don't despair). Should be coming up soon!

Happy reading, peeps! If anyone's still reading this, that is. See ya next chapter!


	9. Chapter 9: Sleepover

Lame title, I know, but there's no other way to describe it. LOL. Sleepovers are fun!

To those who have been favoriting or alerting my stuff, I'm really sorry, but between exams and papers, I just can't seem to find the time to update my profile and my expressions of gratitude! But know that I seriously and honestly love you guys! To those wonderful people who reviewed:

**Vanilla Raindrops: **I adore your reviews! Don't worry, Squall will have his cameo appearance. As for fighting with Cloud, weeeell, you'll just have to see who Cloud gets in a fight with ;p Oh, and here's what happened to Cloud's mom... **zodious: **Tifa's getting there. Will get there. Hopefully soon. And don't worry, Cloudie-poo will at least get something good out of this. I'll make sure of it. And just so I won't be responsible for giving you hypertension, here's an update for you... **Chaotic Symphony: **I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like what I've done to the story!... **vLuna: **Just cause I love you, here's an update! And I think Aerith was hoping for it, but like you, I wasn't sure Cloud would actually fess up! P.S. I miss having you proof my lemons, but unfortunately I haven't managed to write any updates to _In Our Own World_. Yeah, I'm upset about that :'(... **Palo112: **Aw, thanks! *gushes* I'm glad you like my characters *hugs* About Zack and Tifa not sleeping together though, I dunno, when I was that age, I didn't come close to doing it. But then again, that's just me. To each his/her own, I guess. Here's an update for you!... **Scribbleness: **I love you, I seriously do! Your reviews are like super-sweet candy treats to me! And I couldn't resist adding Rinny. I love her!... **Ciel Celeste: **I'm glad you liked how I wrote our little gang. Here's some super extra-bucketfuls-of-sugar CloTi fluff for you and your CloTi fluff cookies!... **Twinnet: **Just so you won't reach the end of the chapter immediately, here's an update! I'm glad you liked it!

Anyway, I don't know if anyone's still reading this, but I promised CloTi fluff, so CloTi fluff you shall have. Happy reading! *sly grin*

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: SLEEPOVER**

"So, what happened to Mrs. Strife?" Aerith asked as the gang converged at the school corridor.

Classes for the week were already over and Tifa had told them the news. Cloud had been excused from his classes and had gone over to the hospital to visit his mom, but he'd given Tifa an update by calling her mobile phone just after their classes had ended.

"I'm not sure, but from what Cloud told me, Mrs. Strife was serving lunch to the kids at the Seventh Heaven when she suddenly collapsed. The kids panicked, but luckily, Barret was there. He dropped off Marlene's Moogle and it was a good thing he was there to call for an ambulance. They took her to the hospital to run some tests. Looks like she'll be staying there for a few days."

"Wow," Reeve whistled. "D'you think she's gonna be okay?"

"I hope so," Yuffie bit her lip worriedly. "Who's with the kids now?"

"Barret's with them," Tifa reassured her. The others sighed in relief.

They had all met Barret Wallace, Marlene's father, and they had all liked the big, burly dark man with a tough-as-steel exterior and a marshmallow for a heart. He preferred being called Barret instead of 'Mr. Wallace', and Tifa couldn't imagine calling him something so formal anyway. He liked to pretend he was tough, but Cloud and the others teased him about being a softy. He adored Marlene and the other kids, and couldn't resist them. They would be just fine with him.

"And Cloud?" Vincent asked, his voice muffled by his turtleneck.

"He's still at the hospital, but he's going home after visiting hours," Tifa sighed, the concern she'd felt for Cloud earlier now returning in full force. "I'm worried about him. You guys know how he is. He never says anything, but I know he's worried about his mom. He shouldn't be alone at a time like this."

"I know," Aerith agreed, her lovely face devoid of its usual cheery smile. "But what can we do?"

Nobody answered. For a moment, they were all silent as they pondered on this.

After a while it was Reeve who spoke. "Look, it's the weekend. We can all get together tomorrow and figure something out that can help Cloud and his mom. For now, I suggest we sleep on it."

"Agreed!" Yuffie chirped, though her voice lacked its usual chipper note. "Don't worry, the Great Ninja Yuffie will definitely think of something!"

Their little group dispersed -Reeve headed off to his Science Club meeting, Yuffie dragged Vincent off to look for something she could steal. Tifa watched them go, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that they should be doing something more for Cloud.

"You're still worried, aren't you?" Aerith asked her curiously.

"A little," Tifa admitted. "I just don't like the idea of Cloud being alone right now."

"Well, if you have any ideas," Aerith shrugged helplessly, "now would be a good time to share them. 'Cause I'm all out."

Tifa sighed. Cloud and his mother lived alone in their house above the Seventh Heaven. Until either his mother or Shera came back, Cloud would be all alone up there, and Tifa hated the thought of it. But as Aerith had said, what could they do?

Then it hit her.

"Gaia, I'm so stupid!" she exclaimed, clapping a hand to her forehead.

Aerith turned to her. "Hmmm?"

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before!" she shook her head, a smile slowly spreading across her face.

"Teef, what in the Planet's name are you talking about?" the brunette asked, eyebrows raised.

"Aerith," Tifa gave her friend a wicked grin. "I think I might have an idea."

...

...

...

...

"Hey, Dad. There's dinner in the oven, and I've finished all my homework. Listen," Tifa said as she greeted her father at the doorway when he came home that afternoon. "I got my Physics grade back up, right?"

"Yes, and I'm very proud of you." Robert smiled. His daughter's performance in Physics had improved by leaps and bounds ever since that boy Cloud had started tutoring her. He had to admit, his first impression about the boy had been wrong. He seemed very nice, and both his daughter and son were enamored with the Strife boy.

"So I'm off the hook, right? No more grounding?"

"Well, yes, I suppose," Robert said warily as he lowered himself onto the couch, wondering where this conversation was leading to.

"Well, Aerith invited me over to sleep at her house to celebrate tonight, since it's the weekend," Tifa held her breath and pasted a wide smile on her face. "Soooo, can I go? Please? Aerith's mother will be there, so there'll be parental supervision, and I promise I'll be home before lunch tomorrow."

Robert propped his feet up on the couch and turned on the TV to watch the Midgar SOLDIERs clobber the Wutai Warriors. Tifa was there immediately, holding up his slippers with a hopeful smile. Robert chuckled. Clearly, this was important to her. Important enough to try to get in his good graces just so he'd agree.

"Weeeelll..." he rubbed his chin, pretending to think about it.

"Dad!" Tifa reprimanded, hands on hips and wry grin on her face.

Robert laughed. It was fun teasing his kids every once in a while. "Alright. As long as you promise to get back here early. I have to leave at nine, and I don't want Denzel to be all alone here. And bring your phone so you can call in case of an emergency."

"Yes!" Tifa crowed, leaning down to hug him. "Thank you, thank you, THANK you, Dad! I promise, I'll do all the things you said! I'll just go and get my things! Thanks, Dad!"

And then she rushed off, phone glued to her ear as she took the steps two at a time, leaving Robert to shake his head in amusement as he turned back to his game.

Once she was out of sight, Tifa winced, feeling a little guilty for lying to her father. But then again, it was for a good cause. She whipped out her phone and dialed Aerith's number. "Hello? Aer, you there?"

"Yup, I'm here," the flower girl's cheery voice sounded on the other line.

"Okay, so here's the thing," Tifa said as she plopped down on her bed and began packing stuff into the overnight bag she'd always used for the slumber parties she and Elena and Jessie had before. "I told my dad I'm sleeping over at your house."

"What?" There was a tinkling sound in the background. It sounded like Aerith had dropped something on the other end. "You're sleeping over here? Why didn't you tell me? I haven't prepared the room and the house looks like a mess-"

"It's just a cover," Tifa hastened to explain. "I'm not really sleeping over at your house. I just need you to pretend that I am, in case my father calls or something. He probably won't since I'm bringing my phone, but it's good to be prepared."

"Okay, sure," Aerith agreed. Tifa could hear sounds of her sweeping whatever she'd broken into the dustbin. "But where are you sleeping if you're not sleeping at your house or at my house?"

"_That_," Tifa gave a grin that Aerith couldn't see. "is a secret, Miss Gainsborough."

"Oooooh," Aerith breathed into the phone. "I love secrets! Do tell!"

Tifa laughed. "I'll tell you tomorrow. Just cover for me, 'kay?"

"Okay, but tomorrow, you spill!"

"Will do. See ya!"

"See ya!"

Tifa hung up and examined the contents of her bag. Once she was sure she had everything, she zipped it closed and swung the bag over her shoulder. She took a minute to make sure she was presentable, then stashed her phone in her pocket and headed out of her room. Before going downstairs, she popped into her little brother's room. Denzel was assembling the parts of the model airplane their father had given him last week.

"Hey, Denz."

"Hi." Denzel looked up from the propeller he had been fitting into place. His eyes went to the bag on her back. "Where are you going?"

"I'm sleeping over at Aerith's tonight," she walked over to him and kissed the top of his head. "I'll be back tomorrow. Be good, okay, kiddo?"

"Okay. Say hi to Aerith and Holly for me," Denzel said, referring to Aerith's goldfish, whom he had met a few months ago when Aerith had taken it over to their house meet Denzel.

"I will," Tifa replied, as she closed the door to his room. "Bye!"

"Bye! See you tomorrow!"

She went downstairs and said goodbye to her father before proceeding to the garage to get her old bike. She hadn't used it in a while, but she wasn't in the mood to walk eight blocks at the moment. Stuffing her bag into the basket, she wheeled the bike out onto the driveway and got on.

Maybe it was just her excitement at her brilliant plan, but she felt good as she pedaled through block after block, past trees and houses. The late afternoon sun warmed her as the breeze grew cooler, blowing her hair back away from her face. She could feel each bump on the concrete beneath her as her bike moved along the road.

Sighing in contentment, she wondered if this was what Cloud felt like whenever he rode Fenrir. Free and content and somewhat at peace. One of these days, she was going to have to persuade Cloud to take her out for a ride on Fenrir, just so she could see the difference.

Reaching her destination, she stopped the bike and dropped the kickstand. She looked around at the neighborhood. A little old lady was tending to the plants at her window. There were a few kids playing on the street, but they were completely absorbed in their game and paid her little attention. Finally, she looked up at the house in front of her.

The feeling of contentment and peace fell away, replaced by a sudden irrational nervousness. She'd never done anything like this before.

Suddenly, her brilliant plan didn't seem so brilliant anymore.

Still, she'd gotten this far, and she hadn't ridden eight blocks to turn back around just because she'd changed her mind. Summoning up all of her courage, Tifa hoisted her bag over her shoulder and marched up to the front steps. Taking a deep, calming breath, she rang the doorbell.

For a moment, there was silence. Then she heard shuffling sounds and a familiar voice calling out, "Just a sec!" There were a few mutterings of who in the Planet's name could be at the door at this time, and finally the door clicked open, sapphire blue eyes peeking through the crack.

"Hey," she smiled nervously, fluttering her fingers in greeting.

The leftover cookie he had been chewing fell out of Cloud's mouth as his jaw dropped. His face was streaked with grease, indicating that he had been working on Fenrir very recently.

"Tifa?"

She laughed at his dumbfounded expression and felt her nervousness ease little by little. Cloud was always Cloud, whatever situation he was in. "Hey, chocobo head. Aren't you going to ask me to come in?"

"Um, sure. C'mon in," Cloud snapped his mouth shut when he realized that he was gaping like an idiot. To say he was surprised to see Tifa at his doorstep at this time was an understatement. He fumbled with the door, then held it open for her. "Uh, is there something wrong? What are you doing here?"

Tifa gestured to the overnight bag over her shoulder and gave him a teasing smile. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here for a sleepover!"

It took a couple of seconds for her words to sink in. When they did, Cloud was pretty sure he had just lost his mind. Had he heard her correctly? Tifa -the girl of his dreams, the love of his teenage life- wanted to sleep in his house? With him in it? Even in his wildest dreams, he had not expected something like this to happen. It was surreal.

"Uhhh..." was his clever response.

Her smile faltered at his reaction. "I thought you might want some company since you're all alone for tonight... Unless, of course, you don't want-"

"No! No, no, that's- that's not it!" Cloud hastened to explain as she turned to leave. His hand grasped her wrist as she reached for the doorknob. "That's not it, at all. I was just... surprised, that's all. C'mon in."

"Oh," she smiled, looking relieved. "Okay."

Cloud, still feeling like he'd fallen into a dream, held his hand out to take her bag. "So, how did you get here?"

"My bike," Tifa gestured to the blue bike sitting on the curb. "I rode it here. My father thinks I'm over at Aerith's, and I didn't want him to drive me over here."

Cloud nodded and opened the door leading to their living space. "C'mon up. There's food on the table, if you're hungry. It's not much. I tried to cook, but well... let's just say that's not my forte, so you'll have to excuse the mess. My mom's room is empty. You can sleep there, if you want," he was babbling, his words coming at a rapid, uncontrolled pace and he'd kick himself if he could. Fortunately, Tifa didn't seem to mind.

"Speaking of which, how is your mom?"

"Well, the doctor's can't find anything wrong with her," he replied as he closed the door behind him. "They say it's probably just stress. She's overworking herself at the daycare, and without Shera to help her, she's doing all the work."

"I see. How long do you think she'll be there?"

"I'm not really sure. The doctors want to keep her there for a few days so they can run some tests, just so they're sure there's nothing wrong."

"That's good," Tifa remarked as she went into the Strife's kitchen.

Once there, she saw that Cloud had indeed been cooking. Or at least had attempted to. She shook her head with a wry smile as she took it all in. "Mess" was an understatement and was entirely inadequate to describe the catastrophe that had once been the Strifes' kitchen. In fact, it looked more like a demolition site than a kitchen. And she could tell that he'd given up on it when she saw the platter of cookies that she herself had helped Mrs. Strife make. Last week.

"Yeahh..." Cloud ruffled his hair sheepishly, smearing grease over the chocobo yellow spikes. "I wasn't really expecting any visitors."

Tifa laughed at the adorably clueless expression on his face. "Well, lucky for you, I'm here. I'll take care of this and make us both something to eat. You go take a shower. You're filthy."

Cloud grinned and gave her a mock-salute, no doubt grateful to have that disaster out of his hands. Tifa gave him a small, playful push out of the kitchen and immediately got to work.

Before her mother had died, she had taught Tifa how to be comfortable working around the house. She had never hated doing chores like some teenagers did. There was something about working around the house that made her feel useful and accomplished. When her mother had passed away, she had fallen naturally into the role of homemaker even though they had a cleaning lady who helped maintain the house. She liked doing the chores -cleaning and cooking- whenever she could because it allowed her to take care of her family.

Now she rolled up her sleeves and set about trying to restore the Strifes' kitchen back to its usual spotless state. It took her half an hour before she managed to clean up well enough to start cooking. Rummaging around the cupboards, she found some ingredients for pasta and started making spaghetti for the two of them, making sure there was enough left to feed Cloud for the next few days.

She was just stirring the sauce when she heard footsteps approaching. Without looking up from her cooking, Tifa raised a hand in a small absentminded wave to acknowledge Cloud's presence. She was so totally concentrated on the food she was making that she failed to notice when he had crept up behind her until she caught a whiff of soap and menthol. His yellow spikes were amazingly unflattened even after his shower and the ends were dripping, making little damp dots on her shoulder as he hovered over her, peering into the pot and sniffing the sauce.

"What are you making?"

His voice sounded much closer than she had expected. Tifa turned in surprise, only to be greeted by a pair of dark blue eyes blinking a few inches away from her face.

For a long minute, Tifa could only blink back, mesmerized.

She'd always known Cloud had nice eyes, but she'd never really had the chance to appreciate just how beautiful they were. Okay, he was a boy, and you weren't supposed to think boys were beautiful, but there was no other word to describe them. The blue within had all the brilliance and clarity of a newly-cut sapphire. On a real gem, the cloud of jade green that threaded through the dark blue would have been seen as an imperfection. But on Cloud's eyes, it only served to make them seem more vivid.

The blue-green shifted, settling on her, and Tifa was reminded irresistibly of the time when her father had taken her and Denzel to Costa del Sol the summer before high school. There were two ways to get there -by boat or by plane- and Tifa's father had settled on the latter, hinting that she was in for a treat as she sat by the window of the airplane they were on. It was only when they were miles up in the air, hovering over the clear waters of the ocean that Tifa had realized what her father meant. The sparkling expanse of ocean was the perfect blend of the aqua green of the shallows and the mysterious dark blue of deeper waters. It had been the most wondrous sight Tifa had ever seen, and here they were, perfectly reflected in the pair of eyes staring back at her.

Her hand came up, foolishly hoping to touch, to bring the beautiful blue closer, to touch the thick fringe of lashes -so dark for someone so blond- that framed the blue.

Unfortunately, in her preoccupation, she had forgotten that she was standing in front of a stove with a hot pot full of sauce. Her fingers slipped and instead of touching the boy beside her, they made contact with the heated surface of the pot.

"Ow!" her voice came out in a pained hiss as she withdrew reflexively. She winced at the slight sting the burn had left on her fingertips.

"You okay?" Cloud asked in concern as she fluttered her fingers, as if doing so would rid it of the pain. "Here, let me see that."

He took her wrist and stilled her fingers as he examined them. There was no wound or burn mark, and her skin was slowly cooling. Tifa watched as Cloud eyed her hands, bringing them closer to his face. Her eyes widened when he pulled her fingers closer to his lips and blew gently on them. His breath was warm, and though it cooled her fingers, it made her cheeks flush scarlet and sent a flash of pleasant heat down her stomach.

"There. My mom used to do that to me all the time when I was younger. Feel better?"

It took her a few seconds before she could answer, as her mouth chose that moment to gape soundlessly like a fish out of water. Cloud was looking at her expectantly, so she cleared her throat and tried again. "Y- Yeah. I mean, yes, I'm fine."

"Good," Cloud nodded and gave her a smile that made her face heat up all over again. Tifa shook her head. She must be going insane.

"Why don't you set the table while I finish this up?" Tifa suggested and was relieved when Cloud obeyed immediately, moving away from her to place a couple of plates on the table. That little episode had been a bit unnerving -in a strangely pleasant way- and she didn't know what to make of it.

When she turned back to Cloud, she saw that he had seated himself on the table, looking as eager as the daycare kids whenever it was lunchtime. His blue eyes widened with delight as she forked noodles into his plate and drowned them in sauce. It was pretty obvious from the way he wolfed down the spaghetti that he was starving.

"You're lucky I came here," Tifa teased as she joined him. He was already starting on his second serving before she even finished her first. "Otherwise, you probably would have starved to death."

"True," Cloud said as he swallowed the last bite of his spaghetti. "Wow, that was good. Thanks, Teef. How can I ever repay you?"

Tifa laughed as she got up from the table and began to clear the plates. "Just promise me you'll never cook again. I pity your mom when she finds another disaster like the one I just cleaned up."

"Agreed." Cloud grinned as he helped her take the plates to the sink. "I'll wash these. At least I can do _that_. Why don't you get yourself settled? If there's anything you need, take it from my mom's stuff. I'm sure she won't mind."

"Alright." Tifa smiled and took her bag. It wasn't difficult to figure out which room belonged to Cloud's mom. The door on the left didn't have a name on it, but it had a hand-drawn poster of a wolf emblem. Fenrir. She veered off to the door on the right, but not before peering curiously at the other door. It wasn't the first time she had been here, but it was the first time she found herself wondering what Cloud's bedroom looked like.

After stealing another curious glance at Cloud's door, she went into his mom's room and began her nightly rituals. When she was done, she climbed into her favorite pajamas and donned a snug blue top. Cloud's voice called out to her from the living room.

"Hey, Teef! Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure!" she called back as she untied the ponytail holding her hair up. "What do you have?"

"Well, there's the science film about mako conversion that Reeve left here..."

"Bo-ring."

"Thought you might say that," the grin in Cloud's voice was evident even through the door. "What about that cult movie Vincent brought over from last time?"

"And watch all those vampires drinking all that strawberry juice they call blood? Pass."

"Again, another predictable reaction somewhat similar to mine. What about that chick flick Aerith left here?"

Tifa snorted delicately. "And listen to you heckle it for two and a half hours and ruin it for me? No thanks."

Cloud laughed. "Wise choice. Why don't we just watch that ninja movie that Yuffie brought last week?"

Tifa opened the door and gave him a wide smile. "Perfect."

Cloud grinned back at her and started the movie before flopping onto the couch. "No popcorn, sorry."

Tifa rolled her eyes as she plopped down next to him, folding her legs under her. "Scrap the popcorn. I'm so full of spaghetti, the thought of food makes me queasy."

Tifa shook out her hair and combed it through her fingers as she settled onto the couch, waiting for the movie to begin. She had just grabbed one of the couch pillows to make herself comfy when she noticed Cloud watching her.

"What?" she asked, self-consciously. Did she have something on her face? Surely not, she'd just washed it. So why was he staring at her?

"Your hair," Cloud said, his eyes fixed on the dark length of it spilling over the pillow. He reached over and took a few of the silky strands in his fingers. "I just noticed. It's gotten a lot longer."

Feeling a little self-conscious, Tifa tucked a few strands behind her ear. Cloud was right. Her hair had gotten pretty long in the past few months, much longer than it had been when she and Zack had still been dating.

To be honest, she didn't quite know how to feel about it. The lock of dark hair that usually hung near her face was slightly longer, the longest strands touching her throat. It fell in a perfect arc down her face, slightly veiling one red-brown eye. For some reason, it made her face seem older, and it somehow made her look a little more different than she had before. Whether it was a good change or a bad one, Tifa couldn't tell.

"I like it," Cloud smiled, seeing her reaction. "It looks good on you."

"Really?" Tifa looked up at him, wondering why she sounded so eager. Sure, she liked hearing that she looked good, but why on earth should Cloud's opinion of her looks be important to her? It wasn't as if she was hoping to get his attention or anything. "Thanks."

The movie began with ninjas dressed in black flitting across the screen, leaping over buildings and scaling ten foot walls, their dark clothes blending seamlessly with the darker background. As skilled as they were, Tifa still loyally considered Yuffie the best ninja out there. Even if the girl wasn't really one.

Despite the awkward moment between her and Cloud, the two of them fell into a comfortable silence as they watched the movie, occasionally making comments and appropriate responses to the film.

Tifa cast her companion a slight glance every now and then, watching him as intently as she watched the movie. Cloud was stretched out on the couch beside her, looking completely relaxed. The sight of him never failed to put her at ease, as if there was a "Tifa feels good" button out there and it was always switched on whenever Cloud was near.

When the movie was over, Cloud switched the TV off and looked at her with an odd expression on his face.

"Something wrong?" Tifa asked curiously. This was the second time tonight that he had stared weirdly at her.

"You wanna see something cool?" Cloud asked her, a grin emerging on his face. Tifa knew that grin. It was the grin that told her he was planning something.

"Just as long as it doesn't get us into trouble," she warned, holding up a teasing finger at him, even though she was perfectly sure that Cloud wouldn't do anything wrong. On purpose, at least.

Cloud rolled his eyes and took her hand, leading her into his room. "C'mon."

Tifa stole a curious glance around the bedroom Cloud slept in. The walls were painted a mild blue and held various posters -mostly sketches of Fenrir and that wolf emblem she had seen on his door. No racy pictures of scantily-clad girls like those that adorned many male teenagers' rooms, thank goodness.

She noticed several sheets of paper tacked onto the wall beside the bed. Upon closer examination, she saw that one was a lifelike sketch of their little gang sitting on one of the benches in the school courtyard. There was Reeve, holding Cait Sith as usual. Aerith was sitting beside him (Cloud had thankfully left out her anti-plant murder signs), smiling coquettishly. Yuffie was sticking her tongue out and suffocating a stoic Vincent, one arm around his neck while the other flashed a V sign. Tifa herself was there, saying something to Cloud, who was sitting behind her on the back of the bench, forearms propped on his knees. He was smiling in response to whatever she was saying.

Her gaze rested on the two of them, smiling and apparently deep in conversation. It was odd, to see herself depicted on paper like that. But Cloud had drawn her so well, and to see them together like that... it filled her with a strange kind of longing.

Her eyes shifted to the other sheet of paper tacked next to it, but before she could take a closer look at it, Cloud was there, taking her hand again and leading her to the window, which was wide open.

"Come on. I've got something to show you," Cloud grinned at her. Tifa noticed the blanket he had slung over his shoulder. "It's the perfect time. You'll like it, I promise."

Then, to Tifa's surprise, he reached through the window and swung the blanket out through it. There was a soft thunk that said it had landed on something solid. Cloud smiled in satisfaction and followed it outside the window, hoisting his upper body out the ledge.

"Cloud, what-?"

He grinned at her through the window glass. "Just trust me, okay?"

Feeling a little confused, she nodded. "Okay."

Tifa watched as Cloud hefted himself out of the window. When he was out of sight, she leaned out onto the ledge and found him sitting on the edge of the roof. He held his hand out, grinning widely at her. "Come on up."

Her eyebrows rose. "What? You want me to climb up your roof?"

Cloud nodded innocently. "Yeah."

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"You said you'd trust me, remember?" he gave her a teasing grin. "Why? Are you scared?"

Tifa huffed in indignation. "I am NOT scared! Move over." she gave him an annoyed look as she hoisted herself up and out of the window after him. He held his hand out to her again and she took it even though she could do it by herself. Cloud hauled her up and onto the roof.

When she was safely on the roof, she turned to him. He was grinning widely, the blanket he had thrown earlier draped over his shoulders. "What exactly are we doing here?"

Cloud smiled and leaned closer to her. "Look up."

Taken aback by Cloud's strange behavior, Tifa reluctantly complied and found herself staring at a vast expanse of night sky. It was like looking at an enormous blue-black canvas spread out as far as she could see. The moon was a pearl-white crescent smiling seductively down at the two of them, while the millions of stars that dotted the stretch of midnight blue winked mischievously, twinkling so brightly against the dark background that Tifa felt she could have reached out and plucked one of those sparkling diamonds right out of the sky.

The sight was so vast and utterly overwhelming that Tifa had lean back on her hands to take it all in. It took her a few moments before she could say anything. "It's so beautiful..." she murmured, still mesmerized by the sight of the night sky.

Beside her, Cloud grinned. "Told you you'd like it."

Tifa laughed and leaned back even further, crossing her legs in front of her, so that she could see more of the sky. "I love it! I've never seen so many stars!"

Cloud grinned and looked up at the sky as well. "I come up here whenever I need to think or when I feel bad about something. This..." he gestured to the magnificent view they had of the sky, "... it never fails to make me feel better."

Tifa looked at him. His eyes were glowing slightly, as if they held a light of their own. Even as he watched the sky, Tifa could see the entirety of it reflected in those blue orbs -the midnight-blue velvet, the silver crescent, the sparkle of the stars... And it wasn't just his eyes. Everything about him was illuminated by the dim, dusty light from the sky. When he looked down at her, his face and his golden spikes were painted with silver and outlined by the same luminous glow.

"You alright?" he asked when she said nothing.

Tifa shook herself and smiled at her companion. "I'm fine. Just a little cold, that's all."

Cloud nodded. "Yeah, thought you might be. That's why I brought this," he held out one end of the blanket he had wrapped around himself, and before Tifa could protest, he had draped a large part of it over her shoulders and tucked it around her arms.

The blanket was wide, but it still wasn't enough to span the distance between them, so before she could talk herself out of it, Tifa shifted closer to Cloud so that their shoulders touched and the blanket covered them both snugly.

The action brought them closer than Tifa had expected, but somehow, she didn't mind. She'd never been this close to a boy other than Zack before, and she found that she wasn't as uncomfortable about it as she would have thought. Cloud was a nice guy, and he wouldn't grope her or anything, so she knew she was safe.

The space between them under the blanket was deliciously warm and chased off the coolness of the night breeze. Besides, Tifa had always been a snuggler, and Cloud was the perfect type of person to snuggle with. She could fit perfectly under the crook of his arm, and his chest was broad enough for her to lay her head and curl into.

She knew she was probably being too forward. After all, they were just friends. Cloud had never hinted at anything beyond that, nor had she. But being like this with him under the stars was doing something weird to her, she could tell because a warm, cozy feeling was working its way down from her chest to her stomach, and she cuddled even closer to him. Besides, it was getting late, and she was feeling just the slightest bit sleepy, and he was so warm and safe...

She hadn't realized that she had dozed off until she felt Cloud gently shaking her shoulder. "Teef? Time to go in."

And leave all the stars and the cozy warmth? "Just a little longer. Please?"

She felt more than heard the small rumble of laughter from his chest. "Sorry, Teef, but it's getting colder by the minute and you might get sick if we stay longer."

Tifa made a small noise of complaint at the back of her throat, but forced her eyes to open. It took a surprising amount of effort, as entrenched as she was in all the coziness, but she managed to focus on Cloud long enough to see the amused smile on his face. She gave a little huff at this, but allowed him to lead her to the edge of the roof. He went first, hopping down from the roof with enviable energy whereas she could barely manage to stay awake long enough to look at her toes and where they were stepping.

"Careful," Cloud cautioned as she sleepily maneuvered her way to the window ledge. He kept a secure arm around her waist the entire time, and by the time she lowered herself through the window, he was half-supporting her.

Tifa didn't mind. Staying awake required too much energy, and she felt too boneless to summon up enough of that, so she just leaned against him and let him pull her back into his room.

She felt another laugh coming out of him, and then she was being lowered onto a soft bed with sheets that had that clean, spicy Cloud smell. Burrowing further into the covers, she felt that this wasn't a bad way to fall asleep: surrounded by Cloud. She tugged at the Cloud who was holding her so that she could have more of that cozy warmth from earlier.

"Tifa-" she heard him choke out, and he tried to pull away, but she hung on and gave another sleepy but determined tug. It must have been stronger than she had thought, because she felt him buckle and fall on the bed beside her.

"Ow," Cloud was rubbing his shoulder where it had struck the headboard. "Y'know, for someone who's supposed to be half-asleep, you sure pull hard, Teef."

Smiling sleepily, Tifa decided to take this as a compliment and patted his shoulder gently like she did for Denzel's boo-boos before cuddling into him again. "G'night, Cloud."

Eyes closed and breathing deep and easy, she fell asleep, missing the amused, tender smile on Cloud's face as he whispered back. "Good night, Tifa."

...

...

...

...

The next day, Tifa woke up surrounded by Cloud's scent. It was on his pillow beneath her head, on the sheets tangled around her limbs, on the covers when she buried her nose against it. The only thing missing was the real Cloud.

Eyes popping open, she scanned the room, but there was no sign of him. She was still in her pajamas but the window was closed. The smell of brewing coffee wafted in from the kitchen, but it wasn't accompanied by the smell of anything burning, so it was safe to assume that Cloud hadn't created another disaster in the kitchen. Yawning behind her palm, she stretched her arms and legs before hopping off Cloud's bed and tiptoeing into the Strifes' kitchen.

"Hey," Cloud greeted her with his usual smile. "It's leftover spaghetti for breakfast. I didn't wanna risk making toast after last night's fiasco. I made coffee, though. Want some?"

Tifa nodded, even though she was more of a milk person in the morning, but she accepted the coffee cup, acknowledging Cloud's efforts. She gave him a teasing smile. "It's good."

"It's just coffee," he grinned back. "Probably the safest thing I can make."

Tifa laughed, about to tease him again, but she was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. They exchanged a look. Cloud shrugged, indicating that he wasn't expecting any visitors this morning, either.

"I'll go get it," Cloud muttered, setting down his coffee cup and heading for the door that led to the daycare. Tifa nodded and finished her coffee. As Cloud left, she stole a glance at the clock hanging on their wall. It was eight o'clock. She wasn't late yet, but her father would want her home early so that someone could be there with Denzel when he left. Besides, it was a twenty-minute bike ride back.

She didn't want to leave Cloud yet, but she was pretty sure he'd be fine on his own until other members of their gang could visit him. Or maybe she could come by again later.

It didn't take her more than a few minutes; her bag was still packed and her top could pass for daywear, so she just changed into jeans. Her hair was tousled from sleep, but it was presentable. When she was satisfied, Tifa hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and headed down the stairs to the daycare. Cloud was standing at the door, and she didn't see the person standing beyond it.

"I'm sorry I can't stay for breakfast, Cloud. I promised my Dad I'd be home early. He thinks I slept over at Aerith's and he doesn't know I slept here-"

That was as far as she got. At that moment, Cloud shifted and turned to her, giving Tifa a clear view of who was standing at the Strifes' doorway.

It was Zack.

His normally cheery sky blue eyes darkened as he took in her slightly mussed hair and her sleep-blurred eyes, adding this to the words she had just spoken. It didn't take a genius to know what conclusions he was forming in his head.

Oh, crap.

Zack's gaze moved from her to Cloud and the smile disappeared from his face. Then before either Cloud or Tifa could react, his fist was swinging with force spurred on by anger and jealousy, making contact with the side of Cloud's face.

"Son of a bitch!"

* * *

A/N: Lol. Take a moment to let it sink in :)

Now... what a chapter. Took me a whole lotta work. I'm supposed to be studying for multiple exams at the moment (yes, another two-exams-a-day week), but this was nagging at me, begging to be written. So here it is. I hope you liked it!

Almost every part of this chapter has a story behind it. Tifa's description of Cloud's eyes came from my own experience (back when I was younger, my parents used to take me to Boracay all the time -back before it got polluted D': -and whenever I looked out the plane window there was this gorgeous view of the sea; it was so clear, I could see the corals below. Seriously beautiful)... The roof part -and in fact, the whole sleepover thing- came to me when I re-watched Koda Kumi's music video for her song _You_. Great song. Anyway, there was a scene there where she and her ex were standing at a balcony with a view of the city. It was snowing and they were sharing a blanket and all, and I thought, "wow, that would make a cute CloTi. I can't believe I didn't think of that sooner!"... Even Tifa's tucking her hair behind her ear when Cloud commented on it has a meaning (a schoolmate of mine told me that's something most girls do unconsciously when they're with a guy they like. I've never noticed it on myself, but he's a bit of a playboy, so I'll trust his judgment. He should know)... As for Tifa's burn, well... we're studying burn (and wound) assessment for one subject at the moment (let's just call this a carry-over from that).

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! See ya next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10: The Morning After

Wow... it's been so long... I've missed life! Finally exams are over! (for two weeks, anyway)

Again, I'm sorry to those who favorite or alert me and my works :'( You guys really make me happy. Hopefully, I'll get the time during the break to update my "expressions of gratitude" on my profile.

To those who reviewed:

**Lady Foxtrot: **That last cliffie really was kinda evil, wasn't it? Especially since I took so long to update. But now I'm back, hopefully you'll like the new chapter!... **Twinnet: **That part where Tifa tugged too hard on Cloud was completely spontaneous. I was planning to have him put her on his bed and then leave and sleep on the couch, but I decided the chance was too good to pass up ^_^... **Vanilla Raindrops: ***hugs and glomps* I always love your reviews! Quite a few people seemed to like that part where Tifa got overeager in "sleeping" with Cloud. It does sound suggestive, doesn't it? Well, the Tifa button is half-on, half-off today!... **DJReilly: **I love reviews, so it doesn't matter if you're "not good" at it :) Here's the next chapter for you!... **zodious: **Poor Zack, if you're that angry at him. I'm kinda mad at him too, for punching Cloud :( As for Zerith, weeeelll, you'll just have to wait and see ;)... **Ciel Celeste: **Cue the chaos, indeed ^_^ And, good on you, girl, for not letting your ex pressure you! Nobody should have to be forced to take such an important step in a relationship. Oh, and I'll be sending along chocolate chips and extra spoonfuls of sugar for your CloTi fluff cookies soon!... **GigiThECraZyxsilentAnna: **You've got to admit, Cloud and Tifa sleeping together ALONE in his house is a little suspicious ;p And yes, there WILL be more CloTi moments ^_^... **7th-HartStrife-duh:** Of course I wouldn't let anything happen to Cloud's beautiful face. I think some people will hate me for what I've done to Zack's, though. And whee, spaghetti! Share! :D... **neurogal09: **Since you asked, I'm adding a _little _glimpse of Cloud's thoughts on that night. See if you can spot it! And yes, Tifa is a bit naive, but she's always struck me as a bit innocent, even in the game, despite the fact that she lived in the slums. I _was _planning on an all-girls sleepover, but it's better if it's just the two of them ;)... **vLuna: ***hugs* Now I feel worse for not updating :( Cloud's musings will come, don't you worry...** LoveTheCrazy: **Awww, thanks! Here you go, to feed your addiction (that didn't sound the way I meant it _)... **tifa07: **I reread the chapter again, and I realized, you're right! Cloud is somewhat OOC! *gasp* Oh, well. Can't be helped if I want to proceed the way I need to :( And as for Aerith and Zack's meeting, I've got something planned for that (this chapter should give you a _little _clue). And yes, Squall will be making an appearance. Just a small one... **VII-Yuffie: **Wow, you even sound like Yuffie ;) I'm sorry your mom nagged you, though. To make up for it, here's the next chapter for you!... **Dillinger910: **:) right back at ya! And :D and ^_^ and ;) too!... **Chaotic Symphony: **Awww, thanks! I do my best for you guys!... **HopelessRomanticist: **Thanks! Don't worry, it's (a bit) far from over! Stay tuned for Aerith and Zack *heehee*... **Ahzruel: **You really want a fight? Okay then! Here you go!... **cheeriolord: ***hugs* thanks! I try to keep it as simple as possible while keeping the fluff going. I'm glad you like it!

Enjoy, guys!

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: THE MORNING AFTER**

"Cloud!"

Tifa ran down the stairs to the daycare, alarmed by the way he hit the floor at the impact of Zack's punch. But before she could rush over to her friend, Cloud was on his feet, his face screwed up with a calm kind of anger that Tifa had never seen on him before. His arm swung towards Zack and connected with his cousin's face.

"Enough!" Tifa jumped between the two boys, arms spread apart to separate them, determined to use force if necessary. "Calm down you two, or I swear, I'll kick both your asses to Wutai and back."

She glared fiercely at each boy in turn, showing them that she meant business. Cloud and Zack fell back, glaring at each other, but not daring to try anything under Tifa's watch. When Tifa felt it was safe, she lowered her arms and crossed them over her chest.

"What the hell were you two thinking, huh? You-" Tifa hissed, turning to Zack and fixing him with a stern skin around his right eye was swollen and slowly turning purple, but she knew he was watching her. "You have no right to come bursting in here and start hitting people without warning. It's rude."

"But-"

"No buts. I'm the one doing the talking here," Tifa shot him a malevolent look before turning to the other boy and poking him in the chest. There was a cut above Cloud's left eyebrow and it was bleeding, but Tifa was determined to make her point. "And you! Why did you have to punch him back?"

"He was the one who-"

Tifa silenced him with a look. "I know he was the one who started it, but did you have to retaliate?"

Cloud hung his head like a little boy scolded. It was one of those Cloud gestures that Tifa found adorable, but she refused to get sidetracked. She glared at him and Zack. "You two are behaving like a couple of children. And since you're acting like children, expect to be treated that way. Now, get yourselves up to the kitchen. You're both on time-out."

Both boys gaped at her silently for a moment. She tapped her foot in impatience. "Now!"

They scampered up the stairs and Tifa followed them, rubbing at the bridge of her nose in frustration. What in the Planet's name had gotten into those two? Zack, she could understand a little, though that didn't make his attitude any easier to swallow. He had no right to be jealous of Cloud: the two of them weren't together anymore, and that was at least partly his fault. And Cloud? He wasn't a violent person, and she'd never seen him fight. And from what she could remember Zack telling her about Cloud when they were still together, the cousins were close and he and Zack usually got along well.

So why were they fighting?

Once they reached the kitchen, both boys settled themselves at opposite ends of the little table, as far as they could get from each other. They stared in different directions and took turns glaring at each other. Tifa would have found their petulant, childish sullenness quite cute if it didn't exasperate the crap out of her.

She heaved a sigh and went to the freezer. The Strifes didn't keep an ice pack there, but there was a tray of ice cubes. She rummaged through the drawers and found a clean dish towel. Dropping the ice cubes into the towel, she wrapped it, making an improvised ice pack.

"Here, put that over your eye," she instructed Zack.

"What the hell are you doing here, Teef?" he asked as he took the pack and slapped it over his right eye before giving Cloud a one-eyed glare. "Why were you sleeping here with _him_?"

"Don't start, Zack," Tifa warned as she turned to Cloud and began checking the cut above his eyebrow. It wasn't deep, but it couldn't hurt to be sure so she got out the Strifes' first-aid kit and applied antiseptic on the wound. "I slept over here to make sure Cloud wasn't alone, since his mom's in the hospital."

"Yeah?" Zack glared at Cloud with renewed malevolence. "That's convenient."

Cloud returned the glare even as he winced under Tifa's ministrations. Tifa looked suspiciously up at Zack from the top of Cloud's head. "What exactly are you suggesting, Zack?"

"Nothing," Zack shrugged, still glaring one-eyed at Cloud. "Except a certain someone over there told me that there wasn't anything going on between the two of you, when that's obviously not the case if you're sleeping over at his house nowadays."

Tifa exhaled in exasperation. "Oh, for goodness' sake, Zack! There's nothing going on between me and Cloud. And since when is that your business anyway? We're not together anymore, remember?"

Zack winced and looked away. "Tifa..."

"No, Zack," she fixed him with a level look. "It can't be like this: you can't just attack every guy out there who becomes my friend just because you're jealous. Look what you did to Cloud!" she gestured toward the wound she was cleaning.

"Look at what he did to me!" Zack lifted the makeshift ice pack from his right eye to reveal the purple-and-black skin there.

"Well, you did deserve it," Tifa pointed out. Zack huffed and sitting on the chair in front of her, Tifa could feel Cloud's quiet smugness. She scuffed his head a little with her fist. "That doesn't make what you did right. I'm just saying that you might be a _little_ justified in doing it."

She finished applying a Band-aid to his cut and stepped away, cleaning up the stuff she'd used. "There. Now, I'm going over to my house to make sure my little brother's okay, but I'll be back later. I expect this little fight to be over by then. Talk it out, instead of fighting like a couple of kids over a toy."

Tifa sent them one last fierce look before slinging her bag over her shoulder and heading out the door.

The two boys sat in silence for a long time after she left. Zack fiddled with the ice pack until the cubes inside melted. Cloud rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. Neither one had any inclination to start talking.

Zack was still fuming over the fact that Tifa had slept _here_. In Cloud's house! With him in it!

He'd only gone over to Cloud's to make sure he was doing okay and to ask how his aunt was, and guess who he'd found there looking as beautiful as ever, her hair tousled and her eyes all blurry like she'd just tumbled out of another guy's bed. Even if Tifa did say that nothing had happened, that was a very small consolation to Zack. She'd never slept over at _his_ house. Not even when _his _mom was at the hospital last year. Okay, so his mom was only there for a day and he'd had his Dad in the house with him then, so he wasn't alone, and it wasn't like he would've minded that anyway; and yes, she'd gone to his house the day after to comfort him.

But still- she had _slept _with _Cloud!_ It wasn't like Tifa to just go over to a boy's house and sleep there, no matter how innocent or good her intentions were, and the fact that it was his cousin only made it worse.

He knew his anger was irrational, and Gaia knew that he had no right to be jealous, since it was him cheating on her with another girl that had broken them up in the first place. In truth, he wasn't actually angry at Tifa. It was Cloud he was mad at. And his anger made him break the silence first.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Zack bit out, still not looking at his cousin. "You told me the two of you were just friends!"

Cloud's dark blue eyes were cold. "We are."

"Yeah, the two of you are such good chums, you're having little slumber parties. Did you give each other makeovers and talk about guys?" Zack asked, his tone uncharacteristically scathing. "Did you let your new BFF sleep on your bed too?"

His cousin was silent, but the redness that suddenly appeared on Cloud's cheeks and his unsuccessful attempt to hide it only answered Zack's question for him.

"Oh, shit. You did, didn't you?"

Cloud averted his eyes.

He didn't really want to remember that right now. Didn't want to remember how peaceful Tifa looked lying on his bed, her long dark hair draped over his pillow and her heady scent on his sheets... Didn't want to remember how good it had felt to hold her while she slept on the roof, and how difficult it had been to keep to his side of the bed when she'd pulled him down to her... No, he definitely shouldn't be thinking about those things with Tifa's ex and his cousin in the room. He was already in enough trouble as it was.

Zack, however, sensed his hesitation and interpreted it correctly. "How can you expect me to believe that nothing happened between you and Tifa, huh?"

"Shut up!" Cloud hit the table with his fist. "You know as well as I do that Tifa wouldn't do anything like that. She's not that kind of girl."

"I know what kind of girl she is. She was _my _girl, in case you don't remember!" Zack snarled, his hands balling into fists as well.

"_Was_. But then you had to go and cheat on her with Cissnei, didn't you?"

"That's none of your business!" Zack stood up, causing his chair to clatter to the floor. He was yelling now, his face set in anger. "You shut up about it!"

"You broke her heart, you fucking idiot!" Cloud yelled right back, rising to his feet as well. He was slightly shorter than Zack, but he met his cousin's eyes, not about to back down. "Tifa's my friend, that damn well makes it my business! It broke her heart, when you cheated on her. And you weren't there when the rest of the school was treating her like shit, so don't act all high and mighty now. It was your fault she was in that situation in the first place, and it's your own fault that she's not with you anymore! So stop acting like you own her, Zack. You don't deserve Tifa, you never did. She's too good for you."

His breathing was uneven by the time he had finished talking. Cloud took a deep breath to calm himself and sat back down on his chair, rubbing at his forehead. Zack stood across the table from him, looking like he'd just been hit over the head with a mallet.

That had been the longest speech Zack had ever heard Cloud make, and he had a feeling it had been building inside his cousin for a while now. He sat down too, his body suddenly feeling limp and beaten, all the fight drained out of him.

"You're right." Zack said after a long moment of silence. Cloud looked up. "I don't deserve her. But I want -I need- one more chance to try. I know I messed it up the first time, but I owe it to her to try to make it better, to try again."

Cloud took another deep breath.

Another chance for Zack? What would Tifa say to that?

Would she take him back?

The thought sent a sharp stab of pain through Cloud's chest. Just the thought of Tifa being with Zack again, of him having the right to touch her, to be with her every second of the day - something Cloud would never have - it roused an ugly wave of jealousy in his stomach.

He quelled it instantly, ashamed of himself. Who was he to deny Tifa her happiness? If being with Zack again -a better relationship this time- would make her happy, then Cloud would just have to stand aside and let Zack take top spot in her life again.

"If she'll have you."

Zack nodded. "If she'll have me."

Cloud inhaled and fixed his cousin with a serious look. "You'd better not hurt her again, Zack. I'll do more than give you a black-eye if you do."

Zack met his cousin's eyes, feeling like they'd sealed some kind of pact. He nodded with uncharacteristic solemnity.

"I won't."

...

...

...

...

"Soooo..." Aerith smiled slyly at Tifa when she opened the door to let her friend in. "Where were you last night?"

"Hello to you, too," Tifa smirked as she stepped aside for Aerith to go through. Denzel popped around the corner and peered into the living room.

"Hey, Denz!" Aerith ruffled the little boy's hair as she and Tifa made their way to the Lockharts' kitchen. Denzel responded with a "hi" and a shy smile, before retreating back into his room.

"Well?" the flower girl asked when the two of them were alone. Tifa shrugged as she poured some tea for Aerith and sugared milk for herself. She was actually quite enjoying keeping her friend waiting. "Oh, come on, Teef. You can't just keep something like that to yourself. Where were you? Spill!"

Tifa laughed as the other girl leaned forward, eager to hear her answer. "Oh, alright, I give. I was at Cloud's last night."

The expression of utter shock on the flower girl's face was almost comical. Tifa pursed her lips to keep from laughing at the way the normally prim and poised Aerith slumped over the table, limp from shock, her jaw hanging open. "You were... at Cloud's house?"

"Yup!" Tifa responded cheerfully, pretending she couldn't see Aerith gaping at her.

Now that she'd had time to calm down and she wasn't all that angry at Zack and Cloud anymore, she could recall what a good night last night had been and that put her in a good mood. She'd really enjoyed spending time with Cloud. Maybe they could do it again sometime.

"You... slept with him?"

Tifa turned to her with her eyebrows raised. "No, I did not sleep with him. Why does everybody assume that I slept with Cloud just because I slept at his house?"

Aerith seemed to have regained her composure a bit. "I didn't assume that you slept _slept _with him, I just asked if you slept with him, which could mean a form of physical rest wholly unrelated to the direction of your thoughts," the flower girl peered wisely at Tifa from the brim of her teacup. "You were the one who assumed that I assumed that you slept with him."

Tifa's eyebrow rose higher. She wasn't even going pretend she could decipher what that meant.

"Just an observation," Aerith smiled slyly, taking a sip of her tea. "Why did you say that 'everybody' assumed that you'd slept with Cloud? Last I checked, I was one person, not everybody."

Tifa avoided her eyes, and Aerith nearly choked on her tea. "Somebody else knew you were there?"

With a sigh, Tifa nodded. "Zack. He went there this morning and caught me just as I was leaving."

Instead of being sympathetic as Tifa would have liked her to be, Aerith laughed in delight. "Wow, I would have liked to have seen that. What happened?"

Giving her a glare for not being supportive, Tifa launched into a description of the events that had followed. "... and then Cloud punched him back. Now Zack's got a black-eye, and Cloud's got a cut on his forehead. I left them at Cloud's house."

"Wow... Go Spike! I wish I'd been there, just so I could see his face when Zack punched him." Aerith giggled as she took a serene sip from her teacup. Seeing Tifa's exasperated look, she shrugged. "C'mon, Teef. You know, some girls would love having two guys fighting over them. Especially guys as good-looking as those two."

"Aerith!" Tifa exclaimed, throwing a dish rag at her friend. "They could have been seriously hurt."

"Pfft! Oh, please. They're cousins, you're not allowed to kill your relatives no matter how much you might want to."

Tifa sent her an exasperated glance. The other girl smiled innocently back, holding her teacup by the handle and turning it so that that the amber liquid inside swirled. Her expression was serene as she looked at Tifa. "So..."

"So...?"

"Is sleeping over at Cloud's house gonna be a new habit for you, or was it just a one-time thing?"

Tifa looked down to hide her suddenly-pink cheeks and shy smile, her forefinger tracing idle patterns on the table. "I don't know."

It was a good thing Tifa wasn't meeting Aerith's gaze. She didn't see the way emerald green eyes lit up with a knowing and mischievous light. The flower girl leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table and her chin on her laced hands. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm sensing happy-Tifa vibes here."

Tifa looked up. "What?"

"You're turning pink, sweetie," Aerith pointed out with a teasing smile. "You know, that's usually my color, but I'll let you borrow it for a while since it looks so cute on you."

Tifa slapped her hands over her cheeks in embarrassment. "Oh, stop. Okay, I'll admit, I had a nice time last night, but it's _Cloud_. He's my friend. I don't - We're not... like _that_."

"But do you want to be?" Aerith queried, her expression far too curious.

"I -" Tifa could feel her face heating up. For some reason, she really was NOT comfortable with this topic. Fidgeting nervously, she tried to change the subject. "Why are we even talking about this? We're supposed to be thinking about how to help Cloud, remember? May I remind you that his mom's still in the hospital, and there's no one to run the daycare?"

Aerith gave her one last scrutinizing look before dropping it. She took a sip of tea, thinking about their dilemma. "Well, Cloud should be fine on his own until his mom gets back. It's _after_ Mrs. Strife gets home that I'm worried about. I don't think she should be working or opening up the daycare without Shera."

"Mrs. Strife should be home in a few days. The doctors just have to keep her under observation and run some tests to make sure nothing's really wrong," Tifa reported, repeating Cloud's words from last night. "But you're right, she shouldn't be working yet. But Shera's on leave until next month. What are they gonna do about you know, money, and stuff?"

Both girls were silent for a while, each trying to think of a way to help Cloud and his mother.

While Aerith was mulling over ideas, her eyes fell on her teacup resting on its delicate, flower-patterned saucer. "That's it! I've got it!"

"Got what?" Tifa looked up.

"This!" Aerith set the teacup down on the table top and lifted the saucer. "The Golden Saucer!"

"Uh... what about the Golden Saucer?"

Aerith laughed in delight, pleased at having solved their problems. "Okay, listen. Last year, I needed funds for a full-on anti-plant murder protest I was planning at the school cafeteria. I was going to have a stage set up and everything, but the principal wouldn't allow it, so I had to settle for chaining myself to the school doors."

"What does that have to do with helping Cloud?" Tifa asked, thoroughly confused.

"I'm getting to that," Aerith said hastily. "Anyway, before my views got censored by the administration, I managed to raise enough funds by setting up a booth at the Golden Saucer. My mom knows people there, and they liked my idea. Especially when I said I'd be manning the booth. I had a little buzzer installed, of course. Just in case."

"What was the booth for, Aerith?" Tifa asked impatiently. Knowing Aerith, she could dance around this subject for days.

Emerald eyes sparkled as Aerith grinned playfully. "It was a kissing booth."

It took a moment for the full impact of Aerith's little scheme to sink in. When it did, Tifa's eyes widened and she held up a hand, shaking her head wildly.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, and NO..."

"But, Tiii-_faaa -_" Aerith whined, determined to get her way with this. If she succeeded, it would be hitting two birds with one stone. At least to her way of thinking. "It's a _great_ plan! We'll be able to raise funds for the daycare without Mrs. Strife working, and we can _all_ chip in!"

"How?" Tifa asked skeptically, finding it hard to imagine Cloud or Vincent agreeing to kiss a line of waiting girls. And she was sure there would be a line if either boy was in the booth.

A _very_ long line.

Despite not being very popular, she could not deny that she had very good-looking guy friends. She'd seen a lot of girls eyeing Cloud when they thought no one else was looking. And a lot of girls seemed to be attracted to Vincent's dark and brooding personality. And Reeve wasn't bad-looking, either. So yes, she was sure there'd be a line.

Tifa wondered if that line would include Rinoa. Cloud would probably pleased if it did. The thought made her feel uncomfortable, making her even more opposed to the idea of the kissing booth.

"Okay, so maybe the guys won't agree to man the booth," Aerith conceded. "But Cloud and Vincent can set it up and Reeve can handle the money transactions and all. So that means the kissing would have to be done by you, me and Yuffie."

_"No!"_

Aerith could sense that Tifa wasn't going to be convinced by that, so she tried a different tactic. "Think about it, Teef. We would be helping Mrs. Strife and Cloud. And some of the kids could come and the boys could baby-sit them! Just for an afternoon, of course. They'd love it!"

Tifa considered this. She still didn't like the idea of kissing a line of strange, unfamiliar guys (if anyone got in line for her at all), but a tiny part of her couldn't help but feel relieved that the guys wouldn't be doing any of the kissing. Besides, like Aerith said, they would be doing this to help Cloud and his mom. And the kids _would_ love it. Biggs and Wedge would probably like the games there, Cassidy could get a new Moogle - her old one was getting a little too worn. Marlene would like the play they always performed there - the one with the knight and the princess and the dragon.

"I suppose you're right..." Tifa gave in. "I still don't like this plan, though."

"Oh, come on, Teef," Aertih grinned, taking one last sip of her tea. "What could go wrong?"

"I guess..." Tifa said a little doubtfully.

When she turned around, however, Aerith's smile became a lot more mischievous. This was going to be _very_ interesting.

* * *

A/N: Heehee... *evil grin*

Watch out for the Golden Saucer in a few chapters! I've got something_ very _interesting planned for that ;p

See ya next chapter!


	11. Chapter 11: Mental Hyperventilating

Okay, first of all, I know a lot of you want to kill me for not updating this piece in over two years. If there's still anyone reading this, I'm glad you guys have enjoyed it so far, and believe me, I know how difficult it is to wait for an update to a fic. I don't want to sound like a meanie here or anything, but I _do _have a life outside of FFnet, and it takes up a lot of time, attention and effort, and no matter how much I love writing and CloTi, real life still comes first.

On the plus side, in the two years I've been gone, I've managed to graduate - though not fully unscathed - with a physical therapy degree (after 5 very long years), _and _have managed to earn my license. Yay!

Anyway, to the very wonderful people who have offered their support through all of my madness, especially my beloved angel, Tam (**kitsune13**), and to all the people who are still reading this despite the big meanie who hasn't updated in two years, this chapter is for you guys.

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: ALL THIS MENTAL HYPERVENTILATING**

****...

**Sunday, 12 noon, eating pizza**

"So... um..."

Tifa watched in amusement as Cloud rubbed the back of his head, obviously trying to figure out what to say. They were sitting in a booth at the pizza parlor, just the two of them.

They'd just finished setting up the booths they'd be needing at the Golden Saucer. The boys -well, mostly Cloud and Vincent, since Reeve didn't have a clue as to how to make a booth- had built three booths: one each for her, Aerith and Yuffie. Each booth had a semi-transparent cloth covering it, with little emergency buzzers installed by Cloud, in case one of their 'customers' had any wrong ideas.

The girls had set up the table in front while Reeve tacked up pictures of the girls which he had blown up from his computer. Tifa was still more than a little uncomfortable about the whole thing, a discomfort that was heightened every time she glanced at her booth which had a large picture of her that Cloud had taken the last time he'd gone over to her house. Every time she saw the booth plus the picture, it made her want to hide her face with embarrassment.

But she had to remind herself that this was for Cloud. _For Cloud and his mom,_ she chanted her mantra every time Aerith snuck a sneaky smile at her. Tifa was sure that girl was planning something, she just didn't know what. But every time Tifa got this little suspicion, she pushed it right out of her mind. Her mind was set. She was doing this. Because... well, because Cloud really was the only person she'd go through all this humiliation for.

The boy in question was now fiddling with a folded napkin, the spikes on the back of his head spikier after he had ruffled them. Tifa had a hard time trying to keep from smiling. He really was adorable when he got all awkward like that. Though she couldn't imagine what on earth he would be awkward about.

"Yes?"

Cloud took a deep breath. Gaia, what was he doing? Hadn't Zack already said that he wanted another chance with Tifa? Hadn't he himself said that he wouldn't stand in the way of that, if it was what Tifa wanted?

_But,_ that cursed little voice in his head kept insisting, _what if that's not what she wants?_

If that wasn't what Tifa wanted, well, that was another story entirely. It might -_might_- mean that Cloud had a chance. A chance to be more than just a friend - a 3452-to-one chance as Reeve had once calculated, but a chance nonetheless. Despite all he'd told Aerith, what he kept insisting to Zack, and what he constantly tried to tell himself, he wanted that chance, however small or practically non-existent it was. He _was_ Tifa's friend - but he was finding it to be more and more difficult everyday.

Especially when she smiled like that.

Gaia, when she smiled like the way she was doing now... she literally took his breath away.

He cleared his throat, searching frantically for something to say. "So, um... it's almost the end of the school year, isn't it?"

Tifa nodded as the waitress came with the food they'd ordered. Once the girl was gone, she leaned forward on her elbows and shook her head. "I know. Can you believe that in less than two months, we'll be graduates? I mean, in two weeks there's prom, then a month after that, finals, and then finally graduation! I can't believe time went by so fast!"

Cloud smiled at her enthusiasm, feeling a little more at ease. "It did, didn't it?"

"Yeah," Tifa smiled and took a sip of her root beer. "It feels like yesterday when I started hanging out with you guys, and now, we're all graduating together! If we all pass, that is."

"Nah, I'm sure we will," Cloud remarked as he took a bite of his pizza. "So... what about that prom thing, huh?"

"Hmm?" Tifa tilted her head curiously. "What about it?"

Cloud's face turned bright red under his yellow spikes and he avoided her eyes, staring fixedly at the pepperoni on his pizza. "Y-You going?"

"Oh," Tifa looked down too, fiddling with the bendy straw in her root beer. "I wasn't actually thinking of going."

It was true. The thought of going to the prom - Zack and her ex-friends would surely be there, and though she was pretty sure she could handle it, there was still a part of her that wanted as minimal contact with them as possible. Her most recent memories of them weren't really all that wonderful. "Why do you ask?"

A hand went up to his spikes again, ruffling nervously as his face turned a bright red. "Nothing. I was just thinking that, well... that maybe we could go together."

There was a long moment of stunned silence. Tifa stared at Cloud with wide eyes. The poor guy was turning a brilliant shade of scarlet that made him look as if he were on fire.

"Cloud... are you... _asking me to the prom?_"

Yes.

"No!" Cloud's voice skittered up an octave or two. Clearing his throat in embarrassment, he rubbed violently at his chocobo spikes. "I-I meant that w-we could go together, as - as a group! With the rest of the gang! Yeah, that's what I meant," he attempted a casual laugh that sounded more like a choking cough and cringed inwardly at his awkwardness and cowardice.

"Oh," was Tifa's only response as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and tried to think of something to say to cover up the awkward moment that came next.

A part of her couldn't help but be relieved that Cloud _hadn't_ been asking her to the prom. She... she didn't think she was ready to start anything with another guy yet, not so soon after what had happened with Zack. Even if it was Cloud.

_Especially_ if it was Cloud.

Because... well, because Cloud was the best friend she'd ever had -closer to her than either Elena or Jessie or even Zack had ever been. And she didn't want anything to be different between the two of them. She wanted them to stay that way because it was warm and comfortable and safe and Cloud couldn't hurt her like Zack had.

If either of them initiated anything that went beyond friendship, it would be crossing a line that Tifa wasn't sure she wanted to be crossed. Their relationship would be different and who would be able to predict what would happen after that? Things would change, and Tifa didn't want things to change. She wanted to be able to stay close to Cloud without fearing that he could break her heart like Zack had.

So yes, she was relieved that Cloud hadn't been asking her out.

But there was a part of her -a small, unacknowledged part- that couldn't help but be disappointed that she'd been wrong.

Slightly alarmed at herself, Tifa pushed the thought out of her mind as though it were something dirty and forbidden. Taking a deep breath, she smiled at her companion who was waiting for an answer. "That actually sounds good. If you guys are there, I'd definitely go. Who knows? With the gang there, it might actually be fun!"

Cloud was torn between admonishing himself for being such a chicken and jumping for joy. Tifa -_Tifa Lockhart, _the girl he'd been in love with since middle school- had agreed to go with him to the prom! Well, sort of. Never mind that it was a group date; he'd work up his courage to ask her to dance when they got there. The important thing was that she'd said yes! His brain felt kinda fuzzy and high from the knowledge. "Y-Yeah, we'll... we'll definitely rock that place!"

"So, it's a plan then?" Tifa asked as took another sip of her root beer, peering at him from over the rim of her glass. "We're all going together to the prom?"

Cloud ducked his head in a nod and gave her a small smile. "I'll tell the others."

...

...

...

...

**Monday, 3:30 pm, chained to the gates**

Gaia, what the hell had he gotten himself into?

Cloud rubbed at his face in frustration and groaned. It seemed he'd gotten more than he bargained for when he'd asked Tifa to go to the prom with him. He couldn't believe he'd been reduced to this.

Squirming uncomfortably, he cautiously approached the figure standing in front of the school doors.

Aerith was at her usual after-school spot. It was a Monday, which meant that this was usually the day she chained herself to the school gates.

The flower girl's slim arms were crossed behind her and thick metal chains -where in the Planet's name had she gotten those?- snaked between her wrists and the bars. At her feet were pots of her precious flowers and about half a dozen STOP PLANT MURDER! signs. On a few of the signs, she'd drawn pink flowers with sad faces on them.

And again, Cloud was left to wonder why the hell she was his friend. Seriously, when Fate was passing out weird friends, he must have been the first in line.

Still, she was the only person in this entire school who could, and would, help him. He just hoped he could survive her gloating later... Oh, she was gonna have a field day with this...

"Hey, Cloud!" the smiling brunette chirped as he came closer, surveying him serenely, as if they were having tea instead of meeting in front of the school with her chained to the gates. "You're looking odd today. What's up?"

"Um, Aerith..." he began awkwardly, but before he could continue, Aerith was distracted by a student walking by, ready to take a bite off one of the veggie burgers they'd been serving at the cafeteria. She gave the boy a black look as he opened his mouth to eat his burger.

"You do know that you're committing murder, right?" her green eyes glared daggers at the boy. "Enjoy that veggie burger while you can, because you're going to Plant-eater Hell! Green things have feelings too, you know."

The boy paused in the act of taking a bite, his mouth falling open comically as Aerith prepared to make her tirade. Luckily, Cloud knew to stop her before she really got into it. He tugged on Aerith's sleeve and gave her a stern look. "Aerith, let the kid enjoy his food."

The poor boy gaped incredulously at Aerith for a few more seconds before Cloud's look sent him running. The boy disappeared around the corner, but not before Aerith managed to yell at him, "I hope you get what you deserve, mister! One of these days, your lawn will swallow you up, and we'll see who'll enjoy their food then!"

"Aerith-"

Aerith sent another dark look in the boy's direction before turning her attention back to Cloud. Then she smiled sweetly, all signs of aggression gone. "Yes?"

Cloud raised an eyebrow, a little creeped out by how quickly she'd changed moods. Talk about bipolar. Shaking his head, he forced his attention back to his dilemma.

"I need your help."

...

...

...

...

**Monday, 4:00 pm, by the lockers**

Tifa was retrieving her books from her locker when she felt the tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Aerith smiling sweetly at her, hands clasped behind her back and emerald eyes twinkling.

"Hey, Teef."

"Hi," Tifa smiled back, a little confused, as she put the books she'd be needing for tomorrow into her bag. "What are you doing here? It's Monday, right? Aren't you supposed to be chained to the school doors?"

"Not today," Aerith shook her head seriously, beribboned curls swaying. "Yuffie and I are having a tutoring session. I'm helping her with History of Gaia, and she's helping me with Wutainese. What about you, any plans this afternoon?"

Tifa shrugged. "I thought I'd hang out with you guys this afternoon, but if you're having a tutoring session, I'll probably just get in the way. Maybe I'll hang out with Cloud."

"Ooohh, I don't think you can," Aerith scrunched her lovely face up in sympathy. "I heard he's going to visit his mom. She's getting out of the hospital tomorrow."

"That's good," Tifa smiled sincerely. Now that they knew that Mrs. Strife was okay, and that her collapse had only been out of fatigue and stress, their worries had lessened a little. "Do you think Vincent and Reeve are free this afternoon? Maybe we could go over to the hospital and show some support."

"Oh, no!" Aerith's eyes widened and the brunette's mind worked furiously. Tifa couldn't go to the hospital! She would suspect that something was up if Cloud wasn't there! Racking her brains for some excuse, she grasped at the only thing she could think of.

"Um... Cloud says he - he and his mom need to spend some time alone together! Yeah. You know, to bond. Since they haven't been able to recently, and well, now's the perfect time for it."

The excuse sounded pretty lame, but it was all Aerith could come up with and luckily, Tifa was warmhearted and "family-centered" enough to swallow it. "I see... well, they really should spend some time together, especially after what happened. Besides, Mrs. Strife probably needs her rest."

"Yeah," Aerith breathed a sigh of relief. "Besides, Reeve's got his Science Club meeting, and Vincent's off brooding and all..."

"Oh. Well, I guess I'll just hang out at the mall or something this afternoon."

"Are you sure it's okay with you?" Aerith asked worriedly. "I mean, hanging out all by yourself? Yuffie and I can go with you, if you like."

Tifa laughed, touched by the flower girl's concern. "I'll be fine, Aerith. You and Yuffie hit the books. Knock 'em dead!"

The smile on the brunette's face was blindingly bright as she hugged Tifa before hurrying down the hallway. "Will do! See you tomorrow, Teef!"

"See you!" Tifa called as she watched Aerith rush off, trailing brown plait, pink ribbon and the scent of flowers behind her. Tifa smiled, shaking her head as she shut her locker. The flower girl was one very strange person, but really, you couldn't help but love her once you got to know her.

"Um... excuse me?"

For the second time that day, a hand tapped Tifa's shoulder, only this time, the touch was tentative, unsure. Slightly caught off-guard, Tifa turned to find a pair of chocolate-colored eyes blinking shyly up at her. And there was Rinoa Heartilly standing uncertainly to the side.

Rinoa Heartilly, the girl from English Lit.

The one Cloud apparently had a crush on.

Tifa gave her a small, friendly smile. Though they had English Lit together, she and Tifa hadn't really been properly introduced. Rinoa was almost always surrounded by people, so Tifa hadn't had the chance to go up to her and get to know her.

"Yes?"

Rinoa returned her smile with a warm one of her own and held out her hand. One of Aerith's bracelets rested on her palm. "I think this belongs to your friend. She dropped it when she passed by me."

"Oh," Tifa took the thin gold band from Rinoa and examined it to make sure it really was Aerith's. It was. The flower girl must have dropped it when she was rushing off. "Thanks! She loves these things. I'll give it back to her tomorrow."

"It was nothing," Rinoa had beamed with pleasure when Tifa thanked her and flicked a lock of caramel blond hair away from her face. She held her hand out toward Tifa with an eager smile. "I'm Rinoa, by the way. Rinoa Heartilly."

Tifa took the slim hand being offered to her and shook it. "Tifa Lockhart."

"Oh, I know." Rinoa chirped, smiling at Tifa as she moved away from her locker and started down the corridor.

Feeling slightly taken aback that someone as popular as Rinoa would know her - especially now that she was one of the misfits - Tifa gave her a strange look. "You do?"

"Sure. I've seen you around," Rinoa remarked as she fell into step beside Tifa. "You hang out a lot with that girl - Aerith, right? And you're friends with that boy with spiky hair, Cloud?"

That stopped Tifa. "You know Cloud too?"

Rinoa shrugged, tucking her dark hair behind her ear. "Not really. I've just seen you guys hang out together at the cafeteria. You look like a fun group."

Tifa frowned. Rinoa really must be bored around here if she noticed their little gang while being surrounded by all those people.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Rinoa clapped her hand to her mouth, a blush settling on her cheeks. "I wasn't stalking you guys or anything like that! Really, I wasn't! I just thought that you guys might be fun to hang around with. I mean, you guys seem so comfortable with each other, and you're always happy and laughing and talking, a-and... and you must think I'm a real weirdo, so I'm just going to shut up now..."

"No, not at all," Tifa assured her as they walked together toward the school doors. "It's just that... we're not really the most popular group around here, and people tend to ignore or avoid us most of the time. It just... took me by surprise that you'd noticed us."

"Why would people avoid you?" Rinoa asked, hugging her books to her chest.

Tifa blinked. Was she kidding? The entire school population knew to steer clear of the "freaks". When the members of their clique consisted of an ex-queen-bee, a motorbike-addict, a kleptomaniac ninja-wannabe, an emo vampire-look-alike, a genius who walked around with a stuffed cat, and a girl who chained herself to the school doors in protest of vegetarianism - Tifa really couldn't blame them.

She loved their little group of misfits dearly, but she had to admit, they weren't exactly the definition of normal, and they didn't fit in with the rest of the school any more than a full-grown chocobo would fit into Reeve's backpack.

"I mean," Rinoa continued, oblivious to the skeptical look on Tifa's face. "You guys look so nice together, like, when you smile around each other, you really mean it. Like you've known each other your whole lives. And I always think, 'it must be nice to have friends like that'."

Rinoa's voice was soft and slightly wistful, and that was when Tifa realized - she was _lonely_.

Rinoa Heartilly - currently one of the most popular girls in school, who was flocked by various chattering students wherever she went - was lonely.

"I don't have enough friends like that. I mean, people I know well enough to be that comfortable with, and who know me well enough to be that comfortable around me," Rinoa went on, ducking her head to hide her face as she walked next to Tifa. "People usually just want to be around me because my family's rich, or because my Mom was famous and my Dad's this big general guy in the army... No one wants to be around me, just for me, you know what I mean?"

"No one?" Tifa peered at her curiously, wondering why the girl was telling her all this, but at the same time wishing there was something she could do for her.

Rinoa blushed lightly and laughed. "Well, okay, there was this one person. But he's all the way in Esthar. I haven't seen him since we moved here to Edge from Galbadia."

"Oh," Tifa murmured sympathetically. The way Rinoa described her situation, Tifa felt that it was similar to the situation she was in just a few months ago - back when she was still with the cool crowd. Of course, she'd had Zack then, but now... Now, she couldn't imagine what her life would be like without friends like Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Reeve and Vincent. And for Rinoa, who'd just lost her mother and had to move to a new school and leave her friend behind...

"That must be hard for you."

Rinoa gave her a small, sad smile. "Yeah, it is. A bit."

They walked forward through the throng of students until they reached the school doors. Then an idea struck Tifa. "Hey, Rinoa..."

"Hmm?" the other girl turned toward her curiously.

"Are you doing anything this afternoon?"

"Huh? This afternoon? No, why?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the mall with me," Tifa offered with a friendly smile. "Most of our gang's out doing something, and I was planning on going there to hang out for a bit. You know, maybe do a little shopping or watch a movie. Do you wanna come with me?"

"Hang out with you?" Rinoa's chocolate brown eyes lit up as a sweet smile spread across her pretty face. "Really?"

Tifa nodded, her smile growing wider at the infectious, eager quality of Rinoa's. "Yup."

"Sure! I love to shop, and I'd love to hang out with you!"

Rinoa's warm brown eyes were glowing, like an excited little kid. The look on her was so cute and heart-tuggingly eager that Tifa just had to laugh as she looped an arm through the other girl's. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go then!"

...

...

...

...

**Monday, 4:30 pm, dancing lessons**

Cloud struggled to breathe, but he couldn't. It felt like he was being choked to death. His entire body had seized up and sweat dripped down his forehead as he tried in vain not to lose his grasp on reality. Panic clawed at his eyeballs and he opened his mouth in a silent scream -

"Snap out of it!" A slim hand whipped out and smacked him full in the face, delicate bracelets jingling with the motion. "Would you stop with the mental hyperventilating? I'm teaching you how to dance, not pushing you into a boiling river of Mako! Chill!"

The stinging on his cheek brought Cloud painfully back to reality. Where he was having - of all things - _dance_ lessons. With Aerith. And Yuffie. And Reeve. And Vincent - which was a mark of how desperate he really and truly was, if he was asking Vincent - _Vincent, _of all people - for dancing tips. The idea in itself felt as strange as seeing Reeve without Cait Sith, or Yuffie abstaining from stealing. Well, so okay, Vincent was good. He'd even made a futile attempt to teach Cloud the foxtrot - where'd Vincent learn that one? - but that wasn't the point.

The point was that he was really and truly desperate, and he'd do just about anything to learn how to dance like a normal human being in two weeks' time.

Gaia, why did he have to be cursed with two left feet? Okay, so he wasn't that bad. He just wasn't... comfortable with it. He already sort of froze up whenever Aerith tried to lead him through a simple pattern across the polished wooden floorboards of her home... imagine if it was Tifa he was dancing with at the gym at prom?

And he'd never, ever wanted to go to the prom in all his years of high school. He wasn't as against it as Yuffie - who called it an excuse for oversexed teenagers to have more sex - was, but he hadn't given it any thought at all. When he had thought about it, it was usually with a detached indifference that shrugged it off as boring and a waste of time; time he could have spent on Fenrir.

Until Tifa became his friend, and he'd started wanting things that he didn't have the right to want.

"Come _on_, Cloud," Aerith whacked him at the top of his head. "Focus! Put your left hand on my waist and your right hand in mine. We don't have all afternoon, you know. Do you have any idea how difficult it was for me to think up excuses for the whole gang so Tifa wouldn't suspect anything? The least you could do is pay attention!"

"Yeah," Yuffie agreed. She was sprawled on Aerith's couch, hugging a pink pillow while keeping one eye on the TV and another on the couple dancing - or at least attempting to dance - on the living room floor. "Nothing offends a girl more than a dance partner who doesn't pay attention to her."

"Oh, I don't know," Reeve commented without raising his eyes from his book. "If I were I girl, I could think of a lot more offensive things. Like what if you're in the middle of dancing, and you suddenly sneeze on her, or if you've had too much punch and you suddenly puke and -"

"Okay, okay. We get it, Reeve," Aerith sent the other boy a nasty look. "Now can we please get back to dancing?"

Cloud rubbed his face in frustration. "This is crazy. I'm never gonna learn how to dance by prom. Why did I even say I'd go to the prom? I wouldn't even know what to do there!"

"This is is so stupid!" Yuffie whined, jumping to her feet. She threw the pink pillow she'd been hugging to the other side of the couch, where it hit the side of Vincent's head (the guy didn't even move). "He looks like a robot. No wonder he's not learning anything. Slow dancing is for gushy romantics and stiffs who don't have _the moves_." She grinned up at them, and waved her hands and legs for emphasis. "But luckily for you, my yellow-headed, spiky-haired friend, I've got _the moves_ by the bucketload. And as your master, and you my apprentice, I will teach you the ways of the cool."

Reeve spared her a disdainful glance before returning to his book. "You sound like a hipster on crack."

Yuffie gave Cloud a lopsided grin and mock-whispered to him. "He's just jealous, 'cause he wouldn't know _the moves_ if they danced in front of him wearing hula skirts. But if you stick with me, my friend, you'll have this prom and a second date with Tifa in the bag. Here," she detached Cloud from Aerith and positioned him in front of the TV.

"Okay, legs squatting far apart, arms out, elbows bent, stomach tucked in, face scrunched up." Yuffie demonstrated the pose.

The four of them watched Yuffie make a fool out of herself. Reeve burst out with a laugh when Yuffie finally succeeded. "You look like a skinny gorilla that's just been sucker-punched in the gut."

"The crazier you look, the better. Now just _move_, dude!" Yuffie waved her arms out and made a complicated gesture with her elbows that Cloud never wanted to look at again, much less duplicate. She kicked her legs wildly, and in the process, managed to kick off one of her shoes which shot off like a bullet and hit the side of the TV.

Aerith raised her eyebrows, picked up the shoe and threw it lightly at Yuffie. "I can't decide if you're having a seizure, or if you just reached a whole new level of weirdness that you should never speak of to anybody, ever. There's no way you're teaching Cloud how to dance. Those aren't _the moves_, that's just you being electrocuted."

Reeve barked a laugh, which he barely managed to disguise with a cough. He abandoned his book, stood up from the couch and thumped Cloud on the back.

"Look, buddy, you're sweating this too much. Mathematically speaking, with the size of our gym, and the number of couples dancing, calculated by the estimated area each person can occupy: the chances are, you probably won't even have much room to move around. Just shuffle your feet a bit and try not to move too much. Besides, it'll probably be too dark for Tifa to see how bad a dancer you are." He lowered his voice a bit. "Just don't drink too much punch, and don't forget to bring a barf bag. Just in case."

"Yeah, Cloud," Aerith patted him on the back. "Reeve's right. Not about the barf bag part, but the dancing part. I've been trying to teach you how to dance all afternoon, and so far, it hasn't worked. So if all else fails, just shuffle your feet and sway a little. Just don't forget to relax."

"Yeah, since you don't have _the moves_." Yuffie wiggled her arms and legs again. "You should be fine with that. I mean, you're just one guy and it's just one dance, how badly can you screw up a dance?"

Cloud sent her a narrow look. "Thanks, Yuffie. That makes me feel loads better."

"Just don't forget: Barf bag, my friend," Reeve muttered wisely. "Barf bag."

...

...

...

...

**Monday, 4:30 pm, shopaholic mode**

"Hey Tifa, come see this dress! It would look so great on you!"

Tifa turned toward the sound of Rinoa's voice. Or at least where she assumed the sound of Rinoa's voice was coming from, since the place where she'd left the girl was blocked by mountains of clothing. The girl hadn't been kidding, she _did_ love to shop. "See it? I can't even see you!"

"Oh, sorry. I'm over here!" A hand stuck out from behind the mountain of clothes, and Tifa had to laugh as she maneuvered her way toward her new friend. Rinoa giggled as Tifa tried to step over an obstacle course made out of silk tops, chiffon dresses, a colorful scarf, and a pair of stilettos.

"Sorry," Rinoa gave her a sheepish smile. "I just really, really love clothes. I used to max out my dad's credit cards back at the mall in Galbadia. Anyway, what do you think?" She held up a long, midnight-blue dress made from a soft, satiny material toward Tifa.

"You could wear it to the prom," Rinoa suggested. "It would look good with your coloring. And with a figure like yours, it would be absolutely stunning."

Tifa glanced doubtfully at the neckline. "I don't know... It's gorgeous, but isn't it a bit low-cut?"

"Just try it on." Rinoa wheedled. "Pleeease?"

She was turning on the puppy-dog eyes, and Tifa never could say no to puppy-dog eyes. She laughed in defeat. "Okay, fine! I'll try it on, Miss Shopaholic."

It took Tifa less than five minutes to change inside the dressing room, and in that time, Rinoa had amassed another small mountain of clothing beside her. She was examining a glittery gold dress when Tifa called out, "Okay, I'm done."

"Come on out, Tifa. Let's see how you look."

Tifa stepped out of the dressing room, self-consciously adjusting the neckline of the dress. "Well, how is it?"

"Wow..." Rinoa's eyes widened and she gave the other girl two thumbs-up. "It looks incredible!"

"Does it really?" Tifa asked a little doubtfully. Rinoa laughed and bounded over to her new friend, spinning her around so she could see herself in the full-length mirror. "Honey, If I were a guy, I would totally be hitting on you right now."

Tifa was never one for vanity. She knew she was pretty, but she didn't spend a lot of time looking at herself in the mirror. But she had to admit, looking at herself now in this dress, it felt good to be attractive. Not to mention it was fun getting dressed up sometimes. And Rinoa was right, the dress did a lot for her - the neckline hit just right, so that she wasn't showing too much skin; the material hugged her body at the waist and flowed smoothly down her hips to her ankles; there were little jeweled studs that shone like tiny stars scattered across the hem, so that every time she moved, the light caught the dress and reflected on her skin; and as Rinoa had said, it went great with her coloring.

"It does look nice." Tifa conceded with a smile.

"Are you kidding me? It looks smashing!" Rinoa gushed. "And it's perfect if you want to attract the attention of all the boys." She wiggled her eyebrows knowingly.

"There's no one I want to attract." Tifa laughed, but even as she said it, her mind flipped back to her conversation with Cloud yesterday, when she'd thought that he was inviting her to the prom as a date.

It wasn't a voluntary thought, she hadn't been thinking about Cloud in particular, and she certainly didn't want to attract his attention - but her mind had been doing a lot of that lately. She'd be thinking about something, then it would jump reflexively to Cloud. Like if she was cooking dinner for her dad and her brother, then she'd be thinking if Cloud was getting enough to eat, since his mom was in the hospital. Or she'd be putting Denzel's bike in the garage, then she'd remember the day when Cloud came over for a tutoring session and he'd given Denzel a ride on his motorbike.

Or like now, when she was trying on this dress, and thinking, what would Cloud think if he saw her in it...

Tifa jumped and straightened up immediately, catching herself before she could absorb that errant thought. She looked around guiltily, as if Rinoa could hear what she'd just been thinking. Why should she care what Cloud would think if he saw her in the dress? She didn't, not more than she cared if Reeve or VIncent saw her in it.

More to change the subject of her thoughts than any eager interest in the topic, Tifa turned to her companion and asked, "What about you, Rinoa, anybody in particular you want to attract?"

Rinoa had just tried on a gold, sequined dress. She blushed at Tifa's question. "Well... there is this one guy. We had English Lit together. I kind of have a crush on him. But I don't know, he probably doesn't like me. I mean, he's really smart, and he's really cute. Besides, he's one of those quiet types, so you can't really tell what he's thinking. He's not really one of the popular guys, but he's actually a sweet guy deep down, and he's very kind..."

Tifa stopped listening past that point. Suddenly, she didn't want to wear the dress another second. She felt cold suddenly, and she'd lost all interest in shopping.

Because Rinoa was describing _Cloud_. The guy she was talking about was _Cloud._

Rinoa liked Cloud. The words kept ringing in Tifa's ear, and she didn't know why her hands felt clammy all of a sudden. And she didn't know why she was having a mini-freak-out all of a sudden, because it wasn't the end of the world and it wasn't actually surprising - Cloud was a likable guy.

Rinoa liked Cloud. Made sense.

But _Cloud_ liked Rinoa.

Also, something that made sense - Rinoa was a likable girl. The whole thing made perfect fricking sense. So what was with her mental hyperventilating?

Somehow, she managed to clear her throat and form words. "So, Rinoa... this guy, are you thinking of going to the prom with him?"

Rinoa blushed again and smiled softly. "Well, I was thinking about asking him. I know it's unusual for a girl to ask a guy to a dance, but I guess that's sort of my style. I was thinking I'd wear this dress so he won't be able to resist me." She winked at Tifa

Tifa forced herself to smile. "Well, it does look great on you." Suddenly, Tifa knew exactly what to do.

It would help Cloud and Rinoa get together, and would help ease her guilt for not being happy for the two of them. She pasted the smile on her face.

"Hey Rinoa, you know, we're having a kissing booth at the Golden Saucer..."

* * *

...

Lolz, that scene where Aerith chained herself to the school doors in a protest is sort of a parody of that scene in _The Dreamers_, where Michael Pitt's character, Matthew, finds Eva Green's sophisticated Frenchie, Isabelle chained to the gates of the Cinematheque Francais while carelessly smoking a cigarette at the student demonstrations with Langlois and all the film buffs (definitely one of the exquisite Miss Green's best roles, "I'm not chained to the gates"). Ah, definitely one of the best scenes in the film (after the Greta Garbo in _Queen Christine _scene, and the _Bande a parte _scene) *Sorry for butchering it, Bertolucci* Plus points for whoever's seen this movie :)

So... please forgive this chapter for being very late in coming, and also the writer for being a little rusty (it's been a while since I've done this).

If anyone's still reading this, better stuff awaits in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12: The Golden Saucer

Wow, I didn't realize anyone was still reading this. Anyway, please receive my gratitude, everyone:

**To all the people who reviewed in the two year period when I was gone: **I can't really thank you guys individually, but know that I love you all! Thanks for sticking around! Hugs and kisses all around! You guys are the best in my book!... **People of the Arts: **Told you guys I'd update :) And thanks, as much as I love being a PT, I'm glad to be back too!... **Kohryu: **Thanks for all your reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. And a review for almost every chapter? Awww, you're making me blush... **ChildishStrife: **Thanks :) I'll try. Hang on for the ride!... **Esckel: **LOL, I'm glad my little fic has made you a romantic, and I'm glad you're liking it so far :) And to make your pain more bearable, here's the next chapter... **Orange Lilies and Red Roses: **I'm glad my latest chapter made you laugh, I was worried it was trying a little too hard. Watch out for Zerith in the next chapter! Anyway, at risk of giving you seizures, here's another chapter!... **Jqueline Sanada: **Tagal kong mag-update, 'no? LOL. Well, at least nagustuhan mo yung chapter :) Taga-san ka, friend?... **SapphyreMyst: **I'm glad you got the chance to rediscover this story again :) About Rinoa and Cloud and Tifa, well, you'll just have wait and see (hehe)... **AquaticSilver: **I'm glad you like it. About Zack cheating with Cissnei, well, there's a reason why it wasn't Aerith (you'll see next chapter)... **Ciel Celeste: **Long time no see, huh? So you want Tifa to act on instinct. Lol, you're gonna love this chapter... **vLuna: **Squeeeeee! I missed you! Yeah, I'm back :) Without lemons for the time being though. Well, since you love my awkward Cloud, I think you'll like this... **sunflowerspot: **Aww, don't worry, there will be some shaking in the future, just wait for it. And heck, yeah, my Cloud is stepping up to the plate in this chapter *insert evil laugh here*

Anyway, so to everyone reading this: hang on to your hats people, it's gonna be a crazy ride from here on out! I hope you don't kill for what's gonna happen after this!

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: THE GOLDEN SAUCER  
**

"Sooo..."

Tifa rolled her eyes. Whenever Aerith used that slyly sweet tone of voice, it usually meant she was up to something. And because she was the one the flower girl had approached, it meant she, Tifa, was about to be forced, coerced, bribed, or possibly blackmailed into doing something she didn't want to do.

With a resigned sigh, Tifa gave up and stopped walking down the hallway to her class. "What is it, Aer?"

Aerith's green eyes sparkled at the first sign of weakness. "It's Cloud's birthday tomorrow."

That took Tifa by surprise. "It is? He didn't tell me."

Aerith made a pfft-ing noise and waved a hand. "Of course he's not gonna tell you. He's too modest to draw any attention to that fact. Lucky for him, I'm here to do that."

Red-brown eyes immediately narrowed with suspicion. "What exactly are you planning on doing, Aerith? You know Cloud, he's not the sort of person who enjoys surprise parties and being the center of attention." And exactly what part was she, Tifa, supposed to play in all of this?

"We're gonna give him a surprise tomorrow at the Gold Saucer."

"Uh-huh," Tifa crossed her arms over her chest. "What kind of surprise?"

Aerith's lovely face was bright with the excitement of scheming. "Well, you know there's a girl that Cloud has a crush on, right?"

Of course, the girl Cloud had a crush on. Tifa did know. She had invited said girl to join their kissing booth gimmick herself. "Yes, I know, Aerith. Rinoa already said she'd come."

"Right." Aerith waved that off. "So what I'm thinking, is that we should give Cloud the chance to get into said girl-crush's booth, so he can have a proper birthday kiss. And it doesn't even have to involve any real effort in your part. All you have to do is get all dolled up and sit in your booth, and wait for the kissing. Yuffie and I'll take care of the rest."

"That's it?" Tifa asked suspiciously. Not that she wasn't relieved not to take part in the plan to give Cloud his proper birthday kiss from Rinoa. In truth, she wasn't sure how she felt about the whole Cloud-Rinoa thing, and she wasn't sure she wanted to analyze why. "Wait, why do I have to get all dolled up? I'm not the one Cloud's kissing."

"Well, duh," Aerith grinned. "It's for the boys. If you order a meal, wouldn't you want it served on a nice plate?"

Oh Gaia, had she just been called a meal? She glared at the flower girl through narrowed eyes. "You are a twisted little schemer, you know that? Even if you do seem nice and sweet on the outside."

"Oh, I know," Aerith blew her a kiss as she walked down the corridor. "But you guys love me, anyway."

Tifa shrugged. "I guess that's true."

"See you there tomorrow. And don't forget to dress up nice! It's gonna be awesome, you'll see!"

...

...

...

...

Finally, the day had arrived.

For most of the people milling around the Golden Saucer, it was the day for the fundraiser for the local daycare. For the guys queueing up to the kissing booth, it was the day they'd managed to get to first base with a pretty girl, some of them for the first time.

For Tifa, it was Cloud's birthday, and for Cloud himself - though he didn't know it yet - it was the culmination of all his middle school stalker-ish obsessions. And for Aerith, today was the day all her scheming and matchmaking would finally pay off.

She smiled in satisfaction. Everything was in place: the booths looked great, the weather was perfect, the plan was going perfectly, and the two people she was making matches for were completely oblivious.

She found Tifa sitting uncertainly at the table where Reeve was collecting fees. She had complied with Aerith's request beautifully, and was wearing a light blue dress - perfect, since it was Cloud's favorite color - and her hair was pinned back loosely. The other girl was studiously ignoring the long line of guys outside her booth, and so obviously wondering what the hell she had gotten herself into.

"Hey Teef!" Aerith greeted her friend with a lovely smile that held no trace of the plans she was putting in place. "Great turnout, huh? This is gonna be so awesome!" She smiled sweetly at the boys in line.

"Oh, Gaia..." Tifa looked a little queasy, and she paled as quite a few boys returned Aerith's smile with wide, ear-to-ear ones of their own. She turned to her friend and whispered urgently. "Aerith, I don't think I can go through with this-"

"What? Of course you can!" Aerith took her friend's elbow and ushered her toward the booth. This was not a good time for a freak-out from the leading lady of her matchmaking plans. She took Tifa by the shoulders and made her take deep breaths to calm herself.

"Here," The flower girl handed Tifa a long strip of red cloth. "This might make things easier."

Tifa eyed it suspiciously. "What's it for?"

"Blindfold." Aerith answered simply. "You see, manning the kissing booth is like meeting your own death. It's better if you don't see it coming. Trust me."

Tifa hurriedly took the blindfold, casting an exasperated look at her friend. "Remind me again why I agreed to do this?"

The brunette smiled beatifically and turned Tifa around so she could tie the blindfold in a knot behind her head. "Because. It's for Cloud."

Tifa sighed and calmed down a bit. There was a point she couldn't refute. "You're right. It's for Cloud."

Of course. Cloud was really the only reason why she would do this. With another sigh, Tifa allowed Aerith to cover her eyes. Which was why she didn't see it when Aerith's smile turned decidedly sly. When she was done, she patted Tifa's shoulder to get her attention and pulled her to her feet.

"Okay, you ready?" Aerith asked with a wide grin as she pushed Tifa into her booth and sat her on the stool. "So here's the game plan: We're taking Cloud to Rinoa's booth. You get this one. All you have to do is stay here and get kissed. Now, you wait here, and I'll let the hungry wolves loose!"

Tifa's mouth dropped open in protest, but before she could say anything, the flower girl had already whirled off in a jingle of bracelets, leaving Tifa quite alone. For a moment, everything was completely silent.

Tifa fidgeted nervously, feeling quite foolish. This was so stupid...

Outside the booth, Aerith looked in askance at the long line of males - of all ages, she mused wryly, as she spied a kid who was as tall as her knees at the back of the line - in front of Tifa's booth. The line was equally long in Rinoa's and her own booth.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

First things first, she had to find Cloud. Stupid, spiky birthday boy whose present was waiting for him in Tifa's booth.

Then, she'd get Yuffie so that they could clear the booths. They could use lunch as an excuse... But there were so many people, which could mean a LOT of gil for Cloud and Mrs. Strife.

_Darn it, Yuffie, where are you?_

Just as the thought popped into her head, Yuffie appeared, towing a reluctant Cloud along. She had clapped her hands over Cloud's eyes as best as she could - which was no mean feat since she was about half his height - and she was frog-marching him to Tifa's booth. Behind Cloud's elbow she mouthed, _"Is she in there?"_

Aerith nodded and smiled in satisfaction. Cloud tripped slightly as Yuffie nudged him forward. "Ow! Yuffie, where the hell are you taking me?"

"To the fulfillment of your dreams, birthday boy." Yuffie snickered, pushing him along. Aerith swept the curtain to the booth back and Yuffie pushed Cloud in.

It took Cloud a few seconds to recover. Enough time for Aerith to smile wickedly, "Enjoy your present, Spike."

Cloud had a millisecond to register that the booth was vaguely familiar before he stumbled inside, narrowly missing a collision with its oblivious occupant. He was about to mutter an apology when he saw who it was.

His mouth dropped open as his stupefied gaze fell on Tifa sitting blindfolded on a tall stool in the middle of the booth. For a moment, he didn't get it.

Then it sank in.

Kissing booth. Tifa was in the kissing booth. With him.

Just the two of them. Alone. And Aerith's idea of a birthday present was suddenly painfully clear to him.

_Oh no. Oh, no no no no no... _

They couldn't be serious... could they...?Cloud turned around just in time to see Aerith give him a smug grin before the curtain fell over the entrance to the booth. Apparently they were. Or at least Aerith was.

Feeling panic slowly oozing into his brain, he tried to wrench the curtain open, but Yuffie, it seemed, had draped herself over the entrance, each limb splayed to block the way. He could hear her shooing the other people away. "Line stops here, people. You can all come back later, or go line up to the other booths... Seriously, scram!"

"_Yuffie_," Cloud hissed, careful to keep his voice low so Tifa wouldn't hear him. "Get out of the way."

"Nope," the tiny girl replied cheerfully.

"Yuffie," Cloud gritted out through clenched teeth, feeling sweat gather on his forehead. He watched Tifa out of the corner of his eye. Obviously, she had no idea he was in there. And he wanted to keep it that way. "I'm serious."

"So are we, Cloud." Aerith's voice hissed back through the curtain before taking on a more amused note. "This is your chance, lover boy. She's perfectly willing. And don't worry, she's blindfolded. If you screw it up, she won't know it's you."

Cloud growled at her. Seriously, _growled_, like some kind of wolf or something. "Come on, Aerith. You've had your fun, now tell Yuffie to get out of the way."

"No, _you_ come on, Cloud" Aerith hissed, a bite of impatience creeping into her voice. "_Tifa_ is waiting for you in there. Are you really going to just leave her hanging there? Really, is that the kind of guy you're going to be for her?"

"What? No, of course not, but-"

"No buts. Go over there and do what we both know you want to do." The sound of boots stomping away, followed closely by Yuffie's piping chatter, told him that they'd both left. Which meant Cloud had a chance to leave.

So why was he still here?

Cloud stole a glance at the other person in the booth. Tifa was fidgeting in her seat, obviously feeling uncomfortable. This kissing booth thing wasn't the sort of thing she'd agree to easily. It was more Aerith's speed, maybe even Yuffie's. But not Tifa. Tifa, who only agreed to do this for him and his mom. Tifa, who would never have touched the kissing booth with a ten-foot pole if not for him.

Aerith was right. He couldn't just leave Tifa here. She was waiting for him to do something, and he couldn't leave her hanging like this. Besides, she would know something was up if he didn't do anything fast, and then she'd take her blindfold off and she'd see him there, chickening out like this.

But the thought of... of kissing her made his heart pound like crazy in his chest.

Cloud gulped, trying to control his breathing. He couldn't kiss her. No, he couldn't. Wouldn't. Wouldn't do something to ruin their friendship like that. He was supposed to be her best friend; best friends didn't kiss each other. Not in the way he wanted to kiss her.

And he did. Gaia help him, he did.

He was honest enough with himself to admit it. And he couldn't really blame himself, either. After all, he was a guy, and Tifa was... well, _Tifa_. She was the girl of his dreams, the most perfect girl in Gaia. He'd been in love with her since day one. He'd imagined kissing her enough times throughout middle school and high school - what it would be like, how she would taste, how she would respond...

But even in his most irrational fantasies, he'd always accepted them as just that: fantasies. He'd never actually thought that the opportunity would show itself.

Now it had.

She was still fidgeting awkwardly, obviously now aware that there was someone else in the booth with her. She looked so uncomfortable that Cloud took an unconscious step forward to do something to reassure her. But how could he reassure her without revealing that it was him in the booth with her?

Cloud took another cautious step forward and it brought him closer to her so that he was directly in front of the chair she was sitting on. The booth seemed to have gotten smaller. Damn, had it really been this small when he'd made it?

She was biting her lip now, and Cloud found himself distracted by that quick little move. It was a habit of hers to nibble on her lower lip whenever she was nervous, and he'd always found it cute. He probably would have found it cute now too if that little move hadn't left a dark pink, almost red sheen on her lips that he found utterly alluring. And the dress she was wearing seemed designed to torture him. She shouldn't be allowed to look that beautiful in blue...

He didn't know what made him do it, but looking at her like that, he felt his body detach itself from his mind, and his hand came up. His fingers trailed along her jaw of their own accord and settled at her chin. His thumb followed a different course and moved from her cheek to touch her lower lip. He heard Tifa inhale sharply and felt her tense. He brushed his thumb across her lower lip to soothe her, his eyes greedily following the path it had taken.

Gaia, what was he doing? Cloud stared at his hand on Tifa's face, unable to believe what he'd dared to do. He wasn't supposed to be touching her. She didn't belong to him. She wasn't his to touch like this.

But all of his rationalizing, all of his excuses, went down the drain when he felt her relax on a long, shaky exhale and lean ever so slightly toward him, her lips parting just the smallest bit under his thumb. Unconsciously, he lowered his head and without knowing what he was doing, he moved his thumb aside and brushed his lips lightly over hers.

There was a moment's pause when they both held their breaths, expectant and apprehensive. When she didn't kick his ass or throw him headfirst out of the booth, he leaned forward into her ever so slightly, his hand at her chin tipping her head upwards so that their lips could fit better. Her lips were soft and warm and inviting, tempting him to take the kiss deeper. But he had already stepped over the boundaries of their friendship, he shouldn't even be kissing her at all...

Except now that he had started, he couldn't seem to remember all the reasons why he shouldn't.

And she certainly wasn't protesting, which was more than he could ever have hoped for in his wildest fantasies. Instead, her lips softened beneath him, shy but curious and so sweetly vulnerable that Cloud just couldn't resist. His hand moved from her chin, tracing the perfect curve of her jaw and sliding between the silken strands of her hair to cup the back of her head. She followed, tilting her head backward just a little so he could press deeper.

Her fingers crept upward and curled around the front of his shirt, unsure but definitely willing, and Cloud dared to push his luck. She wouldn't know. She didn't have to know it was him.

He didn't know if it was the knowledge that he was safe in anonymity, or the sweetness of her response, but something gave Cloud the courage to move further into the kiss. His hand at the nape of her neck brought her closer, while the other dared to find the curve of her waist. She exhaled slowly, her breath warm and moist against his mouth, and he could feel her lips part ever so slightly against his.

This time, he didn't hesitate to press the advantage. With a burst of daring brought on by the euphoria of the kiss, he pressed forward, tongue brushing slightly against hers. She made a small sound and the hand that was curled around his shirtfront slipped up his chest and joined the other one so that both her arms were twined around his neck. Her response was answer enough.

He managed to spare one last rational thought to thank his conniving friends before his last brain cell went on self-destruct.

Gaia, she tasted every bit as sweet as he'd imagined and more. This wasn't the Tifa he'd put on a pedestal since middle school, but the real Tifa, and the real Tifa was far, far richer and better than he'd imagined. This Tifa wasn't perfect - he could taste her uncertainty and her fears, but she was so much deeper than that. She was the most amazing person he'd ever met, and he knew without a doubt that the Tifa he'd been putting on a pedestal for so long had nothing on the real Tifa.

And just like that, his infatuation shifted. He'd fallen for her a long time ago, and this was where the falling stopped. This was the part where he knew, without a single doubt in his heart and mind, that he loved her completely and utterly. He would never feel anything for any other girl. It was Tifa for him, or no one. And he was so tired of pretending otherwise, of pretending to himself that all he wanted was to be her friend.

It wasn't enough. Gaia, he didn't think being just her friend would ever be enough for him after this kiss.

When they finally parted, they were both breathing heavily. Cloud had no idea how much time had passed since Yuffie and Aerith had pushed him into the booth, but he didn't care. It was a long time before either of them moved, each still trying to catch their breath.

It was Tifa who moved first. Cloud felt her hands move from his back and he felt her pull away from him slightly to remove her blindfold. This was it, then. The move that would change the whole dynamic of their relationship. Once she saw who he was, there would be no going back to their easy friendship.

Still, he wasn't prepared for the hurt, even the fear in her voice when she saw him.

"Cloud?!"

* * *

...

Yeah, I know it's short, but I wanted to end it on a mini-cliffie. Don't worry, the next chapter's on its way. And I can guarantee, there will be more kissing in it (slightly more, anyway). 'Sides, I wanted to concentrate on the Cloud-Tifa kiss. It's a turning point in the story.

Anyway, this is where it all goes downhill, people! Hang on tight, kids! We're almost there! A few more chapters before prom, and that's our tipping point (kinda like _Carrie_, LOL. Kidding). And whatever you do, don't kill Tifa! There's a reason for whatever she does in the next few chapters ;p


End file.
